Fox in the Fields!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: Kitsune Hatake is the daughter of the Copycat Ninja Kakashi Hatake who wants to be just like her late Mother so she signs up to become a Ninja. When she gets her ninja headband Kitsune is ready to take on everything, but falling in love was not part of the deal. SasukexOC KakashixOC, ItachixOC, and GaaraxOC
1. Enter Kitsune Hatake and Squad 7

_**[Chapter 1: Enter Kitsune Hatake and Squad 7!]**_

The Hatake's Apt.!

Darkness of white you can

Through the sadness take your flight

And become the wings that pierce the veil

Spreading strong and true tonight

SLAM!

"I need to get a new alarm clock," a young female voice mumbled as she put a blue bow in her silver below chest length hair.

The young female picked up a brash and gently ran it through her bangs that was covering her forehead before she combed her side bangs that was framing her face beautifully. After she put down her brash she looked at herself in the floor length mirror in the room. She smoothed out her red-violet sleeveless kimono-like dress that has a red javelin over a crescent moon on the back with a brown leather belt while it has slits up both sides that has brown long tights underneath.

"Kitsune!" a male voice called up, "hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Like your one to talk Dad!" the young female yells back.

She could hear her Dad laughing as she put on a blue scruff followed by a pair of brown upper-arm length figure cut gloves. She then accessorized with two golden bracelets around her right wrist and a red string tied around her left wrist before she finished off the look with a pair of sand colored upper-calf length 5" heel boots. She once again looked at herself in the mirror again before she smiled liking the way the outfit looked finally.

"KITSUNE HATAKE!" the male yelled.

"Coming!" Kitsune called.

With one last look in the mirror she walked out of the room and walked towards the kitchen where she saw a young man no older then 26 setting at the table with his face in an orange book that made Kitsune's dark brown almost onyx eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Finally," the male sighed as he looked up over the top of his book at her making Kitsune rolled her eyes before walking over, grabbed an apple, and taking a bit out of it as she turned around. "What is with girls and taking so long to get ready?"

Kitsune looked at the clock and let out a sigh before she looked at the man with a glare.

"It's only 6: 25, Dad," Kitsune growled, "and the Academy doesn't open till 7 o'clock."

"Really?" he asked in surprised, "it's been so long I guess I forgot."

Kitsune had to bit her tongue to keep from making a comment making the man smile as he went back to his book. Once Kitsune was finished with her apple she throw away the core before looking at the clock again.

'20 minutes till the academy doors open,' she thought, 'I guess I can start walking now and get there just as the doors open.' Kitsune grabbed her bag that was kept in the kitchen making her Father to look at her. "I'm heading out now."

"Alright," he agreed, "have fun Kit."

Kitsune rolled her eyes as he cackled before she walked out of the kitchen and then out of the apartment.

Ninja Academy!

Just as Kitsune thought she had gotten there just as the doors opened letting in the kids that were earlier and she took noticed that a young dark haired boy was the first to walk inside with a group of girls giggle and squealing as he walked by.

'Sasuke Uchiha,' Kitsune thought before she shooked her head.

As she walked through the halls of the academy a lot of the academy students would stop what they were doing and look as she pasted by. Kitsune let out a sigh having become use to the stares that she got because according to every boy and some girls who wanted to be her friend or on a first name bases with her, she was the most beautiful young girl there was in the Leaf Village, but she had to disagree with them cause she thought a friend of hers Luna Hikari was more beautiful then she was.

Iruka-Sensei's Room!

With a sigh of relief Kitsune walked into the room to see that the sensei a young man name Iruka and the young boy name Sasuke were the only ones in the room at the moment. Kitsune walked over to her set which was right behind Sasuke next to the window to wait for class to start when a young girl came in. She has white waist length hair that has pulled back into a ponytail at the nip of her neck with bangs that covers her forehead as well as frame her face beautifully and her bright blue eyes stood out from the rest of her looks making Kitsune to smile at her.

"Good Morning Luna," she greeted the young girl when she had took her set next to Kitsune.

"Good Morning Kitsune," the girl greeted.

"I can't believe that soon we'll be Ninjas," Kitsune said with a smile, "I can't wait to see who my team is though I wish I'm on the same time as you, Luna."

"Same here," Luna agreed with a shy tone.

"Kawii," Kitsune squealed as she hugged Luna, "I wish you where my little Sister."

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Luna blushed bright red, but her blue eyes widen she felt Kitsune stiffen before the silver haired girl growled.

"Did you just roll your eyes, Uchiha?" Kitsune asked in a deadly tone.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widen while Kitsune noticed his back stiffen.

'How did she know?' the young Uchiha thought.

"Now, now Kitsune," Iruka spoked up, "no fighting."

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei," Kitsune said before she looked out the window. "Huh?" Kitsune rubbed her eyes before looking out the window again. "Iruka-Sensei."

"Yes?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Umm...you might want to look out the window," Kitsune answered.

Iruka did just that before he let out a gasp at he saw by now Sasuke and Luna where both looking out the window to see that the Hokage Mountain had been painted it on. Just then an Academy Teacher ran inside looking frantic.

"Iruka, it's Naruto!" he said, "he painted on the Hokage Mountain!"

"WHAT!"

Kitsune and Luna watched as Iruka and the other Teacher ran out of the room while more students where coming talking about the faces of the Hokage on the mountain.

Class!

Kitsune let out a sigh as she watched the scene in front of the class unfolded while Luna looked bored out of her mind.

"I'm at the end of my robe, Naruto," Iruka was telling a tied up blond haired boy, "you failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto turned around with a pout on his face like he didn't even care. "Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

"Awwww!" the whole class, but Sasuke, Luna, and Kitsune groaned.

After a glare from Iruka, the whole class stood in front of him waiting to be called forward.

"Alright," a pink haired girl said, "Sakura, here. Let's do it." Kitsune looked at Luna who in turn looked at her before they shooked their heads. "Transform."

It wasn't long till an Iruka look alike was standing in place of Sakura.

"Transformed into me?" Iruka asked "good."

When she changed back the young pink haired girl started to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes, I did it," she cheered, "I did it."

"I kicked butt!" inner Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked making Kitsune to roll her eyes.

"Alright, next!" Iruka called, "Kitsune Hatake."

Kitsune stepped forwarded before she made the hand sign.

"Transform!" she stated before in a puff of smoke a young woman with the same hair style as Kitsune only it was a dark blue color and pale lavender eyes stood in her place plus she was taller.

Everyone saw Iruka's face turned to that of sadness before he smiled.

"Transformed into your Mother, good," Iruka said making the class let out a gasp while Kitsune turned back. "Next up, Luna Hikari!"

Kitsune walked back to her set where she put her head down while Iruka made a mark on a clip broad he was holding.

"Transform!" Luna said once she had stepped forward and made the hand sign and in a puff of smoke she stood as another Iruka.

"Good," Iruka said as he made a mark on the clip broad as she turned back before she walked away. "Next! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke walked forward before he did what the three before him did, but he didn't say anything. "Ah." Sasuke had turned into another Iruka. "Good." Once Sasuke turned back he walked away heading for his set, but not before looking at Kitsune. "Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time Naruto," a brown haired boy told him.

"We always pay for your screw ups," a pale blond haired girl agreed.

"Plus Lady Kitsune's upset," a black haired boy added.

"Like I care," Naruto told them.

It took the blond haired girl and brown haired boy to kept the blue haired boy from harming Naruto.

'Naruto, do your best,' a blue haired girl thought as she watched him.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted before in his place was a naked girl with clouds around her private parts making Iruka fall back with a nose bleed. "Got cha!" Naruto turned back into himself laughing. "That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled at him, "this is your last warning!"

The Hatake's Apt.!

Kitsune let out a sigh as she walked through the door of her home where she took off her boots before she walked the rest of the way inside. When she walked into the living room she saw her father setting on the couch reading again while the dogs laid around him.

"Is something wrong Kitsune?" she heard him ask.

"Everything's fine Dad," Kitsune answered.

"Really?" he asked as if he didn't believe her while he turned around, "then why does it look like you've been crying kiddo?" Kitsune just looked off to the side making her father to let out a sigh. "Do I have to find Arashi and ask him?" Kitsune looked back at him, but she still didn't say anything which her Father let out another sigh. "Come here sweetheart." Kitsune did as she was told and sat next to him where she let him pull her into a hug. "Naruto made you guys review that jutsu again, huh?" Kitsune nodded once before she felt him kiss the top of her head. "How about we eat out instead, hmm?"

"Ok," Kitsune agreed.

"Then go put on you shoes and wait for me," he told her.

Kitsune got up once he let her go and once again she did as she was told. When he came out of his room ready, they both left the apt. heading for the restaurant part of the village.

Next day!

Kitsune sat next to Luna once again in class looking at the front waiting for Iruka to tell them what the test was about.

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka started to explain to them, "when your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on-the clan jutsu."

'That's my worst technique,' Naruto thought in distressed, 'great I'm never going to pass.'

"First up is Kitsune Hatake," Iruka said before he walked out of the class room with Kitsune right behind him looking ready to kill.

Testing room!

"Alright Kitsune," a whitish blue haired male told her when Iruka took his set, "make three clones of yourself."

Kitsune put her hands in a hand sign making Iruka and the other teacher to gasp.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' she thought before in a puff of smoke three clones of her stood next on either side.

"Your father taught you well," Iruka said when the clones vanished. "Congratulation. You graduate." Kitsune looked surprised when Iruka pulled out a black cloth forehead protector and handed it over to her with a smile. "Well, you tell Luna to come in here please?"

"Yes of course Sensei," Kitsune agreed before she walked out.

Class room!

Kitsune walked into the class room with her new forehead protector around her forehead making the boy from the other day to smile.

"Luna, Iruka-Sensei said that your next," she told the young white haired girl.

Luna nodded before she got up and walked out of the room for the test.

Outside the classroom!

Kitsune stood outside and watched as parents congratulated their children on becoming a Ninja as she waited for her Father.

"Kitsune," an all to familiar voice called.

Kitsune looked up and over to see her Father standing not that far from her with a smile.

"Dad!" Kitsune called as she ran over and into his arms making him smile behind his mask.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart," he said as he hugged her back, "let's go home and celebrate."

"Okay," Kitsune agreed unaware of two women talking about Naruto.

Two days later!

Kitsune let out a sigh as she sat behind Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Iruka to show up and start class while she paid no attention to the rest of them.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the boy asked, "this is for those who graduate not dropouts."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, "do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together. How do you like that?"

"Humph," Shikamaru sounded.

"Let me put it to you this way," Naruto said, "I look good in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it! *Laughs*"

Shikamaru moved to set behind Naruto and Kitsune looked at him to see his head on his arms. Kitsune turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see Sakura and the blond haired girl known as Ino Yamanaka both of whom were the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. _{Me: __**I hate Sakura**__, so I'll apologize now to all of you Sakura fans for anything I say about her.} _They were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.

"I'm first!" they both shouted.

"I win again Sakura," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Give it up," Sakura told her, "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10th inch ahead."

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked.

Kitsune let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey!" she called, "wow! Where are you going?"

Kitsune saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto greeted, "what's up?"

"Move it!" Sakura yelled at him, "uh. Good morning Sasuke. Mind if I set next you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.

"Back off forehead," she told Sakura, "I'm setting next to Sasuke."

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did," Ino told her, "everybody saw it."

"Dream on," Sakura stated.

Then much to Sasuke's annoyances fan girl after fan girl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Kitsune with an annoyed look because the fan girls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look.

"How does he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know Shikamaru," Kitsune answered, "and I really don't want to know."

Kitsune let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke.

'Clueless,' Kitsune and Sasuke thought.

Else where!

In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.

"Promising new students; Sasuke Uchiha, Kitsune Hatake, and Luna Hikari," one of the people stated. "Is that them?"

"Yes, their the ones" the old man answered.

"Sasuke and Luna are the only survivors of the Uchiha and Hikari clans," another pointed out, "and if I'm not mistaken then Kitsune is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Aki Masato."

"That's right," the old man agreed.

The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.

'Naruto Uzumaki, uh?' a third thought.

The Ninja Academy!

Kitsune let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru watched as Kitsune stood up from her set, onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over. Kitsune let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls. _{Me: Kitsune is annoyed.}_

"Kitsune, that's my set!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I don't see your name on it, Sakura," Kitsune told her, "so just find some where else."

The fan girls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making Kitsune to open one eye to see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke's desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression, 'Sakura?' He then went back to glaring at Sasuke. 'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?'

They glared at each other to the point Kitsunethought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.

"Let him have it!" the fan girls yelled.

It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"I…Uh?" Ino started, but was speechless.

Kitsune watched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her dark brown colored eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'this is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!'

Kitsune just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a very Uchiha-like smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll get you, Naruto," Sasuke growled as he gagged.

Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke's threat got though to him, but he froze as he mumbled, "Danger." Naruto turned around slowly to see the fan girls glaring at him.

"Naruto, your dead," Sakura threatened.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to reason with them, "wow! It was an accident."

"Your finished," Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked before being beaten by fan girls.

Else where!

"As usually Naruto's in the middle of some kind of trouble," the old man stated.

The Ninja Academy!

"As of today your all ninjas," Iruka-sensei told them, "to get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that's nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad with one squads of 4. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

Kitsune looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Huh?"

'A 3 man squad with one squad of four?' both Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group," Ino whispered as Kitsune to rolled her eyes, "I wonder who?"

"I don't Know," Sakura answered.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'I'm going to be with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag!'

'Groups of 3 and one of 4,' Sasuke thought, 'that'll only slow me down.'

'I want to be with Sakura and…Well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke," Naruto thought.

'As I'm not annoyed then I'm cool,' Kitsune thought.

"We want each group to have balance and ability, so that's how we sat up them up," Iruka told them, "I well now announce the squads."

After awhile!

"Squad 7..." Iruka went on. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto jumped up with his fist raised in the air in victory. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Sakura hanged her head while mumbling, "I'm doomed."

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

This time it was Sakura who yelled with happiness while Naruto hanged his head.

"This squad will be the 4 man squad, so the last member is…" Iruka explained. "Kitsune Hatake!"

Kitsune could tell that Naruto was doing a happy dance in his head at the fact both Sakura and her will be on his team.

"Next squad 8..." Iruka went on. "Hinata Hyuga…"

"Yes, sire," a shy/tamed voice called out.

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

"Haha," a boy laughed.

"Shino Aburame…"

Sakura turned around to give Ino a peace sigh while laughing.

"How did you get into his group?" Ino demanded.

'Kashing!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'true love cankers all.'

Kitsune watched on in amusement as Ino growled at Sakura.

"I don't get it," Shikamaru stated, "what do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special."

"Your so be on clueless Shikamaru," Ino told him, "don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru answered her.

"*Sigh* Your so full of yourself," Ino told him, "jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad."

"Uh, Yamanaka," Kitsune said making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her, "I'm a girl and yet I don't get it."

Ino started in shock at Kitsune as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.

"Now squad 10 whose the last squad with 4...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

'I feel sorry for Shikamaru,' Kitsune thought as she lend her head back to look at him.

"Ha," he laughed, "didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino growled at him.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

'Not food boy, too,' Ino thought.

"And finally Squad 11," Iruka went on, "Luna Hikari."

"Right."

"Arashi Masato."

"Oh great."

"And Kuro Neko."

"I hate this."

"These are all the squads…"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

"And what about Kitsune, Sensei?" Sakura asked, "she's lazy and doesn't do anything and she's late most of the time plus isn't a bit unfair to have two Rookies of the Year on the same team."

"Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students," Iruka answered. "Naruto, you had the worst score. Sakura, you lack talent in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while Kitsune can preform any type of Ninjutsu like Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting Ninjutsu plus she can summon a Ninja Animal already and she remarkably strong when fighting, but she doesn't have your talent in Genjutsu so I thought that you both could help one other with your weakness." The whole class besides Sasuke, Luna, and Kitsune laughed at Naruto though Sakura looked at Kitsune with a smug look, but Kitsune just looked at her with an indifferent look. "To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "what did you say?!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, "hard of hearing?"

The class laughed at Naruto again as Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Naruto," Sakura ordered, "set down."

Iruka cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss."

Kitsune got up out of her set and left heading to the tea house to meet up with someone.


	2. Survival Training, Part 1!

_**[Chapter 2: Survival Training, Part 1!]**_

The Ninja Academy Classroom!

It was around 4 in the evening and squad 7 was still setting there waiting for their Jonin sensei, will, not all of squad 7 was setting. Naruto kept looking out of the door every 5 minutes.

"He's late," Naruto pointed out.

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Kitsune thought sarcastically, 'What's taking Dad so long? If he has his nose in that book of his then I'm going to burn them all.'

"Naruto just sit down," Sakura told him.

"I don't want to," Naruto said as he looked back at her, "how come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already meet their new teacher's and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei is gone, too."

"We know ok," Sakura told him with her eyes closed that soon opened when we heard something being dragged on the floor, "hey! What are you doing?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he put a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame. "That's what he get's for being late." He jumped down from the chair, "surprise!"

"Your asking for trouble," Sakura told him, "you know you shouldn't do that."

'CHA!" Inner Sakura yelled, 'I love stuff like this!"

"Our teacher's a Jonin an elite ninja," Sasuke pointed out, "you think he'll fall for that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right," Sakura agreed, "your so clueless Naruto."

It wasn't long till a gloved hand appeared on the door that was cracked open before opening it all the way and a silver head of hair appeared inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head. Kitsune's eyes widen before a smirk across her face as everyone stared dumb founded that he fall for it while everyone, but Naruto who was laughing his head off.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed, "I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!"

"I'm so sorry sensei," Sakura apologized, "I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'll never do a thing like that."

'Perfect shot!' Inner Sakura cheered.

'He actually fall for it?' Sasuke thought, "is this guy really a Jonin?'

"Mmm…" the Jonin or better knew as Kakashi hummed, "how can I put this?" He put his left hand under his chin in thought. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots."

Everyone' face fell as they fall into a doom glum mood though Kitsune just sat in the window sail with an indifferent face as she just look at Kakashi.

"Gee...thanks Dad," Kitsune said, "I feel so loved."

"DAD!" her three teammates yelled in shock.

"Oh, sorry kiddo," Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean you."

All Kitsune did was roll her eyes before she walked over to him just as her teammates followed.

Roof Top!

Kitsune sat away from everyone as Kakashi lend on the railing with their arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that Kitsune blamed her Father. The setting arrangement of the others are this; Naruto on the right, Sasuke in the middle, and Sakura on the left. Kakashi looked around at everyone.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked, "one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, "well what are we suppose to say?"

'And here I thought she was smart,' Kitsune thought as he looked at Sakura with annoyances, 'well I was wrong.'

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked, "I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work."

Kitsune looked them with more then an annoyed expression, 'Idiots.'

"Me?" Kakashi asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kitsune rolled her eyes as Kakashi folded his arms. "Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless," Sakura whispered, "all he really told us was his name."

"Ok you turn," Kakashi stated. "You on the right you first."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he started to fiddle with his headband, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pure the water into the ramen cup." Kitsune rolled her eyes in disbelief. "My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is…" He started to fiddle with his headband even more. "To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village well stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

'Well he's grown up in a very interesting way,' Kakashi thought, "alright next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl said, "that I like…uh…I mean the person that I like is…uh…" She looked at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then giggles. "My hobby is…uh…" She looked back at the Uchiha boy, blushed again and giggled again. "My dream for the future is."

Again she looks at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then squeals with delight.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

'Girls her age are more interested in boys then in ninja training.' Kakashi looked at Kitsune for a bit which cought her attention and she gave him an indifferent look before turning back to the others, "last boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the more emo looking boy said in a monotone, "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it into reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a crestian someone."

Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him, but Kakashi noticed that Kitsune's expression was that of sadness for the first time.

'Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.

'Sasuke. Is. So. Hot,' thought Sakura.

'Hn…"

'Just as I thought,' Kakashi thought before looking at his daughter now that all eyes where on Kitsune and Kakashi even noticed that Sasuke was looking over at her as well. "Alright, Kit, your next."

"Do I really have to Dad?" Kitsune asked, "they should know about me already."

"I'm afraid you have to kiddo," Kakashi sighed.

"Fine," she growled, "well, for those who stupid enough to forget, I'm Kitsune Hatake. And all really need to know is that...our Sensei..." She thrust her thumb at Kakashi. "Is my Father."

'Kitsune is just like Kakashi-Sensei,' thought Naruto.

Sakura looked at Kitsune with a glare, 'She better stay way from _**My **_Sasuke.'

'Hn?' Sasuke thought.

'I figured that would be her reply,' Kakashi thought, "good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi answered.

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked again.

"A Survival test," Kakashi answered again.

"Huh, a Survival test?" asked Naruto.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice," Sakura pointed out, "we already did this back at the academy that's how we got here."

"This isn't like your previous training," Kakashi told her.

"So…uh…so…uh…what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

At that Kakashi started to laugh as they all looked at him.

"Hey!" Sakura called out, "hold on? That's a normal question. What's so funny?"

"Well if I told you the answer your not going to like it," Kakashi told her as he continued to laugh before sobering up fast, "of the 30 graduates only 13 or 12 will be accepted as Genin the other 18 or 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass or fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%." Kakashi looked at their faces to see they were not happy, well, everyone, but Kitsune who looked like it was old news to her. "See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Naruto yelled. "WE WORK HARD TO GET HERE! BELIEVE IT! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAYS!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked with false surprise, "that was just to select condensates who might became Genin or not."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

"That's how it is," Kakashi told them, "I decided weather you pass or fail. Be at the descanted training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."

'Well I'm not going to be weeded out,' Naruto thought, 'people are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test. Believe it! Believe it!'

'If I fail I'll be separated from Sasuke,' Sakura thought, 'this is a trail of love.'

'This is going to be fun,' Kitsune thought with a smirk.

"That's it your dismissed," Kakashi told them with a wave of his hand before looking back at them, "oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Sakura and Naruto looked scared to death, but Sasuke who looked calm. It wasn't till Kakashi in a puff of smoke that Kitsune stood up and walked off heading home.

The Hatake's Apt.!

Darkness of white you can

Through the sadness take your flight

And become the wings that pierce the veil

Spreading strong and true tonight

SLAM!

Kitsune let out a sigh before she went back to getting ready for the day. Once she was finished, she made sure that it looked alright before she ran out of the room and into the kitchen where she started to make breakfast. Once she was done with cooking she quickly eat before going into Kakashi's room where she found him still asleep making her let out a sigh.

"Dad!" Kitsune called out, "wake up." She walked over to the bed where he was laying asleep. "Daddy, time to get up." Kitsune gently shook him awake. "DAD! GET UP NOW!"

At that Kitsune let out a growl before she walked out of the room and came back with a glass of ice water. She then pureed it onto him waking him up quickly.

"Kitsune!" he growled.

Kitsune laughed before she ran out of the room.

"You need to get ready Dad!" Kitsune called out to him before she ran outside.

The Training Grounds!

It was around 10:30 am when Kitsune reached the training grounds making her three teammates to look at her with annoyances on their faces though Kitsune pretended not to notice as she walked up to them.

"Why are you late, Kitsune?" Sakura asked.

"The reason why I'm late is because I slept till 9, did my morning routines, and eat breakfast," she answered her in a monotone.

"Hold on?" Sakura asked, "sensei told us not to eat breakfast."

"Yes and he also said to be here at 5 am, but I don't see him anywhere," Kitsune pointed out.

Sakura didn't say another word as we waited for 30 minutes or so for Kakashi to show up and when he did show up it was already 11 am.

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi greeted, "ready for your first day?"

"Hey, your late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto growled at him while Kitsune looked just plain bored and Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Well *Cough* lets get started," Kakashi stated as he walked up to three stumps, "here we go." He sat an alarm clock on a stump and sat it. "It's sat for noon. Your assignment is very simple." At this he pulled three bells out. "You just have to take these bells from me." He jingled them. "That's all there is to it." He throw them up and caught them. "If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch." He then pointed at the stumps. "You'll be tied to one of these post and you'll watch well I eat my lunch in front you."

'So that's why…" Sasuke's thought trailed off.

'He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,' Sakura's thoughts picked up Sasuke's.

'I feel sorry for them,' Kitsune thought as she paid attention to Kakashi.

Sakura then caught on to something, "wait a minute." Her eyes widen. "There's four of us. How come there are only three bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you would end up tied to a post and altumently disqualified for failing to complete the mission," Kakashi answered, "that one gets sent back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you not prepare to kill me then you won't be able to get a bell."

"Those weapons are to dangerous Sensei!" Sakura yelled out in alarm.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, "especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers." Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. "When I say start then you may begin."

Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was right behind him after having twisted Naruto's arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto's head surprising everyone, but Kitsune. Sasuke and Sakura stepped back away from him.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi told him, "I didn't even say start yet."

'He's so fast,' thought Sakura. 'I didn't even see it.'

'So this is a Jonin,' thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…" Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go, "how can I put this?" He gave us a one eye smile. "I'm really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start."

All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them, but Naruto. Kakashi looked around the training grounds for the Genin, "A ninja must know how to conceal their movement's and hide effetely." He rubbed the back of his head when he couldn't see them. 'Well they understand that much. They've hidden will and I can't feel Kitsune 's charka. It seems that I taught her well.' Kakashi looked ahead and got a bit of a surprised. "Huh?"

"You and me right now fair and square!" Naruto yelled, "let's go!"

'Fool,' Sasuke and Kitsune thought.

"You know compared to the others you're a little…bit…weird," Kakashi told him in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, "well, the only thing weird here is your haircut!" He started to ran at Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reached into his scroll pouch. "What?"

"Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu; the physical part," Kakashi told him.

'Taijutsu is hand to hand,' thought Naruto, 'so why is he reaching for a weapon?'

Kakashi pulled from his scroll pouch a book titled 'Make Out Paradise' taking Naruto by surprised.

"What the?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked him, "make your move."

"But…I mean…" he tried to speak, "why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked in a surprised voice though he could picture Kitsune face palming right now. "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you though. Anyways with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

"I'M GOING TO CRRRRUSH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he came at me with his fist raised. "AHHH!" He started to punch and kick at Kakashi, but he dodged them easily. "NOW YOUR MINE!"

He tried to punch him again, but Kakashi disappeared before he could hit him which made him even more confused and Kakashi then reappeared right behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi told him making the sign of the tiger.

'Huh?' thought Sakura, 'a hand sign to focus his charka. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous. He could destroy Naruto with that.'

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,' thought Sasuke, 'he's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him.'

'I have a really bad feeling about this,' thought _Kitsune_.

"Naruto get out of there quick!" Sakura yelled, "he's going to destroy you!"

"Too late," Kakashi told her. "LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"Kitsune watched as Kakashi jammed his pointing and middle finger up Naruto's ass sending him flying before he fall into the water. Kitsune sweat dropped as Kakashi returned to his stupid perverted book that she would love to burn right then and there.

'Someone kill me now?' Kitsune thought with a sweat drop.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all," Sakura stated, "he just poked him."

"Those two are just total idiots," Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok," he mumbled, "now where was I?"

'Dad, your just to much for them,' Kitsune thought, 'but there's reason for this exercise. What is it?'

'That must be against the rules?' thought Sakura, 'he's a Jonin. We can't possible match his strength.'

'I'm not going to let end here,' thought Naruto before he pulled out shuriken. 'I'll attack from the water.'

Kitsune was about to head over to Sasuke when out of nowhere shuriken shot out of the water and right at Kakashi who caught them without looking up from his damn book. Kitsune watched as Naruto crawled out of the water soaking wet and breathing a bit hard as he glared at Kakashi who just stared at him with a bored look.

_{Me: Please note that Kakashi always has a bored look even when he was a kid he had that same bored look on his face.} _

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked, "you know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know. I know. You told us already."

"You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage."

"You told us not to eat breakfast!" Naruto yelled at him, "how can I fight when I'm starving to death?!"

All at once Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growled with hunger while Kitsune just smirked at their misfortune.

'Breakfast?' Sakura thought, 'I didn't even eat dinner last night. Really bad Idea to go on a diet.'

'Haha,' Kitsune mentally laughed, 'it must really suck for them right now.'

"So you caught me off guard that's all it was," Naruto told him, "believe it!" Naruto looked like he was defeated. "I'm so hungry…I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me! I'm going to get one of those bells no matter what! I'm gonna pas this test, I will be came a ninja, and I'm not going back to the Academy!" At that moment a bunch of Naruto clones jumped out of the water catching Kakashi and Kitsune off guard. "You're overconfident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

'7 Naruto's,' Sakura thought as a some Naruto clans ran by casting Shadows, 'what?' Her eyes widen. 'their not images, their real! How can he do that?'

"Looks like the stories are true," Kakashi mumbled, "he can create Shadow clans." Kitsune looked at Kakashi who was surprised. "It's a forbidden skill…And he defeated that freak Mizuki with it." Kakashi soon regain his composer before speaking again, "Great Technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long." Kakashi looked Naruto with a bored expression. "You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu…" To his and Kitsune's surprise Naruto grabbed him from behind.'What? He got my from behind!'

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruto asked, "good advice sensei. Believe it!" A Naruto clone clinged to Kakashi's back. "I had one of my clones came out of the river then sneak up behind you super quiet." Naruto then ran at Kakashi ready to hit him. "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

'When did Naruto get so cool?' Sakura thought.

'A diversionary tacit nice,' Sasuke thought.

'It's not going to worrrrrk,' Kitsune thought as she watched Naruto.

"Your mine and so are those bells!" Naruto yelled as he went to punch Kakashi, but he only ended up punching his own clone. "Huh?"

'He's holding himself,' Sakura thought, "Naruto punched…Naruto."

"Ouch!" Naruto clone yelled.

Kitsune watched with amusement as Naruto and his clones accused each other of being Kakashi.

"It you," Naruto said while pointing at one of his clones. "You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you? You transformed into me using a jutsu!"

The clones and the real Naruto started to fight each other.

"Hey! Let's undo the jutsu so that way there's only be two of us then we'll know whose who."

Naruto and his clones continued to fight.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier fool?"

Kitsune sweat drop at Naruto's stupidity.

"Me! You're the fool!"

Kitsune then face palm.

"Just undo the jutsu!"

When the jutsu was undone there was only one Naruto and he was beaten pretty badly as well.

'Baka,' Kitsune thought, 'now, how can I get them to work together if they're going to do things on their own?'

'Naruto you are so not…cool,' Sakura thought.

'He got you with a replacement jutsu loser,' Sasuke thought, 'with this jutsu you can quickly switch your own body with an object, so the enemy think he's attacking you, but really attacking a log or rock leaving him wide open for a counter attack. In this case the Jonin allowed himself to get cought then switched bodies with one of the Naruto's clones, so Naruto thought he was attacking the Jonin when in fact he was attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.'

Kitsune sweat drop when Naruto spotted a bell knowing it was a trap.

"A bell!" Naruto yelled before he grinned evilly. "I must have gotten him with my attack." He ran over to it. "He dropped a bell." Naruto was then hanging upside down from the tree the bell was under. "Hey!" he started to wiggle. "What is this?" Kitsune was giggling quietly from her place. "Get me down!" He continued to wiggle. "Somebody!"

'Of course it was a trap,' Sasuke thought, 'that Jonin doesn't let his guard down even when he is fighting a fool like Naruto.'

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he tried to reach the bell. "The bell!" He soon stopped moving when Kakashi picked up the bell. "Oh."

"*Sigh* Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you," Kakashi told him while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. "Oh and if the bit is obvious don't take it." He half turn to Naruto. "A Ninja must see through deception."

"I. Get. It," Naruto said as he wiggled about.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it," Kakashi told Naruto as he turned to face Naruto. "You think you get it which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

_{Me: I love that saying.}_

Sasuke's eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down. 'He finally dropped his guard now's my chance.'

Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making him stared wide eyed at the scene, but she soon was smirking.

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled, "are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"

Kitsune's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.

'Way to go Sasuke,' she thought with sarcasm, 'you just killed a log.'

Kitsune watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.

'Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,' Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. 'I got to move fast.' Sasuke picked up speed. 'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.'

Kitsune moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.

'So that's where he is,' Kakashi thought, "hahaha.'


	3. Survival Training, Part 2!

_**[Chapter 3: Survival Training, Part 2!]**_

Recap!

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled, "are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"

Kitsune's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.

'Way to go Sasuke,' she thought with sarcasm, 'you just killed a log.'

Kitsune watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.

'Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,' Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. 'I got to move fast.' Sasuke picked up speed. 'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.'

Kitsune moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.

'So that's where he is,' Kakashi thought, "hahaha.'

QS-With Kitsune!

Kitsune let out a sigh of annoyances when she felt Sakura chakra moving away from the clearing meaning that she was looking for Sasuke.

With Sakura!

'Sasuke where are you?' Sakura thought was she moved through the forest. 'Don't tell me that Kakashi-sensei found. No! He can't capture my Sasuke. I won't let him.' Sakura dropped to her knees when she saw Kakashi standing there reading his book. 'He didn't hear me. I'm safe.'

"Sakura behind you," Kakashi whispered in her ear.

Sakura looked behind her before screaming.

With Kitsune!

Kitsune let out a sigh as she tried to think about what she knew when it come to the bell test so she could remember the hidden meaning behind it.

With Kakashi!

Kakashi sat in a tree reading his book. "I think I over did it a bit, but she's got to see through these things."

'That sound like Sakura,' Sasuke thought as he looked where the scream came from.

"Shinobi battle technique #2": Genjutsu; the illusion jutsu," Kakashi said as he turned a page. "Sakura studied it in class and yet she didn't see it coming."

'Genjutsu; It's just a simple mind control,' Sasuke thought, 'I'm not surprised he got, Sakura, with it, but…' "I'm not like, Sakura or Naruto."

"Say that after you get one of these bells," Kakashi told him as he pushed off a tree. "_My Sasuke_. *Laugh*" Kakashi dodged kunai and shuriken that Sasuke threw at him. "There's no point in using normal attacks." Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai at a robe. "A trap?" Kakashi dodged it to only block Sasuke's punched with his hand then he blocked a kick followed by an another kick. "What?" Kakashi's eyes widen when Sasuke reached for a bell just barely touching one when Kakashi jumped back. 'This kid. He's fierce. I won't be able to read make out paradise now.'

With Sakura and Kitsune!

Kitsune ran up to Sakura who was out cold making look at her with a raised eyebrow, but she bended down and gently shook Sakura awake.

"Sakura," Kitsune called, "get up."

"Wh…What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I was hopping you would tell me," Kitsune said.

Sakura eyes widen when she remember seeing Sasuke on the verge of death. 'Huh? Sasuke…I saw him. He was on the verge…No!' She stood up. "Sasuke no! You got to survive! Please! Where are you?"

"Um…Sakura," Kitsune said a little bit unsure if she was ok or not.

Sakura looked over at her surprised to see her. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here for awhile now," Kitsune said with annoyances.

"Well, I got to find Sasuke," Sakura stated before she ran away from Kitsune.

'I well never understand that girl,' Kitsune thought before she let out a sigh.

With Sasuke and Kakashi!

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that."

Sasuke smirked as he started to do hands sighs, 'Horse, Tiger.' Sasuke lend back. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'

"What?" Kakashi said in surprise as Sasuke lend back. "Genin can't do fire jutsu! It takes to mush charka! There's just no way!"

Sasuke proved Kakashi wrong with he blew a fireball at him. When the fire died down Sasuke was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't there.

'Where did he go?' Sasuke thought was he looked around. 'Behind me, above.'

"Where?" Kakashi asked as his hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke around his ankle. "Where you least expect me."

Sasuke screamed out in surprise as Kakashi pulled him into the ground to where only his head was sticking out.

"Right under your feet," Kakashi told him, "Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Sasuke tried move to only be unable to. "Can't move uh…? That was the third shinobi battle technique. You have talent and your right…you are different from the others, but different isn't always better." Kakashi turned around opening up his book. "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get's hammered down."

Later on!

Sasuke looked around trying to look for a way out. 'He's stronger then I am. I can't around that."

Sasuke looked when Sakura ran out of the bushes and stopped to see Sasuke looking at her from the ground. Sakura stares then almost falls back, but was able to catch herself and stares again.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

That did it for Sakura because she freaked out, "AH! SASUKE A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TAKING"

Sakura for a second time that day faints.

"And that's my partner," Sasuke said with disbelief.

Kitsune then walked out of the woods to see Sakura out cold again and Sasuke sticking out of the ground that stared at her as she stared at him when a big ass grin spread across her face.

"Your not going to faint as well are you?" Sasuke asked her.

To answer his question Kitsune busted out laughing catching Sasuke off guard because he had never heard her laugh as long as he knew her and now that he has he thought that her laugh sounded like wind chimes making him blush. Once Kitsune finally calmed down she walked over to Sasuke with a smile and a hand on her hip. Kitsune stopped a few feet from him and started to do hand sighs before slamming her hand down on the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH RELEASE!" she yelled.

Sasuke felt the ground around him loosen making it easy for him to get out of it. Once Sasuke was no longer in the ground Kitsune stood up and looked at him.

"Oh by the way thanks," Sasuke thanked as he walked over to Sakura.

Kitsune watched him walk over to Sakura as an anger mark popped on her forehead, but she then let out a sigh before walking off.

With Kitsune and Kakashi!

Kitsune ran through the forest looking for Kakashi when she heard a sound above her and without looking she moved out of the way when kunais landed right where she was not to long ago. Kitsune looked around and when looked to her left she saw Kakashi walking towards reading his book.

"I see you decided to come out of hiding, Kitsune," he told her.

"Daddy, you know me better then any one even Grandpa," Kitsune stated.

Kitsune jumped up and threw the kunais at Kakashi who dodge and the fight went on fore a bit longer and at the last second Kitsune was able to get a bell from Kakashi by surprising him. After she finally got the bell Kitsune took off leaving Kakashi standing there in shock just when the alarm went off in the distance Kakashi also take off.

Clearing!

When Kitsune walked up she saw Naruto tied to a tree stump while Sakura and Sasuke sat on either side. Once she reached them everyone looked over at her. Kitsune stuck out her tongue with an eye closed as she held up a bell while Kakashi stretched the back of his head before Kitsune sat next to Sasuke when her team's stomachs growled.

"Stomachs growling uh?" Kakashi asked, "that's too bad. Oh by the way about this exercise, well, I've decided no the send any of you back to academy."

"What I passed?" Sakura asked, "all I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?"

'He's up to something,' Kitsune thought as she looked at Kakashi.

Sakura to dance with joy while Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked happy though Kitsune was anything, but happy.

"Then that mean us four…"

"Yes you four are being dropped from the program," Kakashi stated, "permanently."

"Drop us from the program?!" Naruto yelled, "that means that we can never become ninjas?! You said that if we couldn't take that bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can't just change you mind and kick us out!"

"You four think like kids…like brats." This made Sasuke run at him, but Kakashi ended up sitting on top of him. "You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "you can't step on him like he's some bug!"

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja," Kakashi told them ignoring Sakura, "you think it's a game, uh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you even consider that for one moment?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Sakura answered.

"I mean you never once realized what this exercise was all about," Kakashi stated, "not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto asked, "I thought this was just about getting the bells?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "that's what determined whether you pass or fail."

"But that…I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning," Sakura said. "Use your head," Kakashi told them, "why did we put 3 or in this case 4 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled, "how are we suppose to know why you pick three or four people?! We didn't make the rules!"

"It's the most basic thing," Kakashi told them, "teamwork!"

Kitsune groaned before she smacked her face in disbelief of this. Kakashi looked over at her with a disappointed look that she forget the meaning.

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean," Kakashi answered, "it's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me then you might have been able to take a bell. Well anyway it's over."

"But you sit it up with four people and only three bells," Sakura pointed out, "if we worked together and got the bells then only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad will break up."

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed with her, "I purposely pitted you against each other."

"What?!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves," Kakashi continued, "a Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed you minds. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't even lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own…everything, and you, Sasuke, you felt that Naruto and Sakura were so far beneath you, you thought that they were worthless. And Kitsune, you should have known the meaning for this excise after how many times I've all, but drilled it into your mind plus you're already at Chunin level if you wanted you could be a Chunin by now. Arrogance. A Ninja mission are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example…" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Sakura freaked out though she looked like she would do it while Naruto looked back and forth, but Kakashi put the kunai way. "That's what happens on a mission."

"That was a close one," Sakura said in relief.

"If the enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice which will end up with someone dying," Kakashi told them as he stood up letting Sasuke go back to his place. "On every mission you life is on the line." He walked up to a stone that Kitsune knew what it was at once. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored in our village."

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, "that's it! I decided I will have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero! Believe it!"

"Their a special kind of hero," Kakashi told him, "their are all KIA."

"Ohhh, that sounds real cool."

"Uh…Naruto…It means killed in action," Kitsune told him, "they all died."

"Oh," Naruto said sadly.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi went on, "the names of my closest friends are engraved here. Alright I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm gonna make it harder on you." He turned to face the others. "You have 3 more hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any." Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fai. I make the rules you follow them. Got it."

Kakashi soon left after that letting Kitsune get up and get the lunches for Sasuke, Sakura, and her and walked back over them. They took their lunches, opened them, and started to eat while Kitsune just looked at hers not feeling hunger at all, so she got up and walked over to Naruto whose stomach was growling loudly.

"Here Naruto," Kitsune said making everyone look at her as she bend down and picked up some rice with her chomp sticks. "Eat." She held the rice to Naruto's mouth. "You'll need your strength."

"But what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Dad's right," Kitsune answered, "I could already be a Chunin by now if I wanted to, so it doesn't matter if I fail because I'll just go to the Hokage and asked for the Chunin placement that he had already offered me."

"No you..."

When Naruto opened his mouth to protest Kitsune had shoved the rice into his mouth. Sakura looked at Akiza surprised when out of no where Sasuke also shoved rice into Naruto's mouth.

"Sasuke, Kitsune," Sakura said while looking around for Kakashi. "You heard what sensei said."

"Don't worry," Sasuke told her, "I don't feel his charka."

Sakura looked at her lunch before swallowing and then held it out to Naruto.

"Here Naruto," she told him. Naruto looked at her with a teary eyes.

'Sakura,' he thought, "alright thank you."

"Don't think me," she told him, "just eat."

"But I can't move my hands," Naruto told her, "you're going to have to feed me."

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"Hurry up," Sasuke told them while he and Kitsune looked around for Kakashi.

"This is the last time," Sakura stated as she held rice out to him. "Are we clear?"

"As clear as a bell Sakura," Naruto told her before eating the bell.

Kitsune looked up at the sky that had started to get cloudy with thunder in the background before looking ahead when there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi showed up.

"You broke the rules," Kakashi told them, "I hope your ready for your punishment."

He started to do hand sighs. "Any last words."

"We're a team and if Naruto's hungry he's useless," Sasuke said.

"We have to work together," Kitsune put in.

"That's right," Sakura agreed, "we're a team."

"You're a team?" Kakashi asked, "that your excuse?" Kitsune nodded. "You…pass."

"What?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated with a smile, "you're the first squad that have ever succeeded." Kitsune sweat dropped. "All the others did exactly what I told them to for and fall into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower then scum." Kakashi stood up straight given them a thumbs up. "So squad 7 will begin our first mission tomorrow."

"I did it!" Naruto yelled. "I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Lets' go home," Kakashi told them as he walked off with Kitsune right next to him.

Sakura and Sasuke followed them forgetting about Naruto.

"I knew they'll do that!" Naruto yelled. "Hey! You forgot to untie me!"


	4. Journey to the Land of Waves!

_**[Chapter 4: Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!]**_

Weeks Later!

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Kitsune, I'm at point D."

Squad 7 was one of their many missions that are D-ranked. Sakura, Sasuke, Kitsune, and Naruto where starting to get annoyed with them. Kitsune let out a sigh that soon turned to a yawn as they waited for Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it."

"Your slow Naruto," Kakashi told him, "uh." Kitsune rolled her eyes. "The target has moved. After it!"

All four Genin followed their target though Kitsune was getting bored pretty fast wishing that her fox was with her, but because Shiro hate cats she had to stay with Kakashi.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters," Naruto answered, "I'm ready. Give the single."

"I'm ready too," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Sakura chimed in.

"Can we just get this over with please?" Kitsune asked, "I have training with Grandpa later, Dad."

Kakashi let out a sigh while the others rolled their eyes.

"NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone jumped out of their hiding place, but Naruto was the who cought the cat though he got his face stretched by the thing.

"Confirm ribbon on left ear," Kakashi said.

"Affirmative," Sasuke told him.

"Right," Kakashi said, "lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished."

Kitsune tooked her ear phone out of her ear just as Naruto opened his mouth.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!" Naruto yelled. "I HATE CATS!"

Kitsune looked at Sasuke and Sakura to them throwing their own ear phone out of their ears making her laugh at their misfortune.

Ninja Academy Meeting Room!

Kitsune watched in amusement as a woman named Shijimi suffocated the cat.

"Oh my poor little Tora," she told the cat, "mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees."

"*Laugh* Stupid cat," Naruto said, "that kitty deserves to get squash."

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura said.

Hokage looked at the D-ranked mission scroll.

"Now then," he said, "for squad 7's next mission. We have several task." He then looked surprised. "Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…"

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape, "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid's stuff! Come on old man!?"

Kitsune felt her eye twitched in annoyances, but know that it was a matter of time before Naruto said something.

'He's got a point,' Sasuke thought.

'He's such a past,' thought Sakura.

'I saw this coming,' Kitsune thought.

"How dare you?!" Iruka yelled, "your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious!?" Naruto asked, "babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid…"

Kakashi had punched Naruto on the head. "Well you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto," Hokage said getting everyones attention though Kitsune who was paying attention to her wolf. "It seems you don't understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you're untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course."

"So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…" Naruto was telling everyone.

"SELINCE!" the Hokage yelled.

"Oh sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat yo used to pull pranks anymore," Naruto told him, "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. "Hmph."

"I'm going to hear about this later," Kakashi mumbled.

"*Laugh* Naruto wants us to know that he's no longer a brat, but he's a former brat and so he wants a mission," the Hokage said, "so be it." Everyone looked at him surprised. "Since you're so determined I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin, "yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient," the Hokage told him, "I'll bring him in now." He looked towards the door. "Send in out visitor!"

Kitsune looked towards the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making her scowl.

"What the?" he asked as he lend on the door frame, "a bunch of snot nosed kids?" He pointed at them. "And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

"*Laugh* Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked looking around making Kitsune, Sasuke, and Sakura walk up to him to show the height: Sasuke being the tallest then it was Kitsune who was only ½" taller then Sakura and finally Naruto. "I'll demolish you!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his collar. "Let me go!"

"You can't demolish the Client Naruto," Kakashi told him, "that's not how it works."

"And the silver haired girl," the guy went on, "I have a hard time believing you're a ninja." Kitsune glared at him. "It seems to me your just trying to get a guy to look at you."

Kakashi, the Hokage, Iruka, and Sakura freaked when Kitsune moved so fast that Kakashi was unable to grab her to hold her and without warning the old man was pinned to the wall with Kitsune glaring at him.

"I'll watch what I say if I were you old man or you just might disappear in the middle of the night," Kitsune growled, "got it?"

The old man nodded a bit afraid of her and when Kitsune let him go he moved away from her. He then took a drink out of his bottle before introducing himself.

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives," he told them.

Kitsune walked out of the room after that heading home to pack her things.

Konoha gates!

When Kitsune walked up she saw Tazuna, Sasuke, and Naruto making them turn to her to see that she was wearing something different from before and she had her black massy mid-back length hair pulled up into a ponytail with her massy forge framing her face. Sasuke tooked noticed that she had sword in a golden sheath and golden handle wrapped in white bandages that has a ruby in the middle along with a bow while the arrows were strapped to her lower back he saw that she had two daggers on each side of her hips, her kunai pouch on her right upper thigh, and her scroll pouch on her left waist. It wasn't long till Naruto and Tazuna noticed the weapons Kitsune had which resulted in them freaking out.

"Kitsune, why do you have all of those weapons?" Naruto asked.

"It's called being prepared, Naruto," Kitsune answered, "I don't care if this is even for a C-ranked mission."

Kitsune looked over when Kakashi walked up making Sakura and Naruto almost have a heart attack.

Outside of the gates!

"Yeeeah!" Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. "Alright!"

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've left the village," Naruto told her. "I'm a traveler now. Believe it!"

"Hey!" Tazuna yelled, "am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!"

"*Laughs* He's with me and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry," Kakashi told the old man.

'Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to cut him down to size right now.' Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. "Hey never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage's are powerful and wise," Tazuna told him, "you are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"AH!" Naruto yelled in frication, "shut up! I'm welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody," Tazuna stated, "a loser."

"I'm going to make you pay for that right now!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. "Hey! Let go!"

"You suppose to protect the client Naruto," Kakashi told him. "Not attack him."

Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Kitsune looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because she was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a wolf's hearing along with a since of smell. Kitsune listened to her team talking while she listened for movements that wasn't theirs.

"Say Mr. Tazuna," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked her.

"You country is the Land of Waves right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tazuna answered, "what of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninjas in that country, too, aren't there?" she asked.

"No," Kakashi answered, "there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different constums and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small country like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a shinobi village. The 6 ancient lands exist that presses' shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, and Night. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones, and the Land of Night-the Village Hidden Under the Moon. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Yorukage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja."

"*Gasp* then Lord Hokage is really important," Sakura said with a smile.

'Is that old man really such a big deal?' Inner Sakura asked, 'I'm not buying it.'

'I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can't be that great,' Naruto thought, 'believe it!'

'Dad should yell in…3, 2, 1," Kitsune counted down in her head.

"HEY!" Kakashi yelled.

'What ya know I was right,' Kitsune thought.

"You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, "that's what you were thinking." Sakura and Naruto shook their heads while Sasuke and Kitsune just remained calm. "Well, anyways." He walked up and placed a hand on Sakura's head. "There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed."

"Then we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?" Sakura asked.

"*Laugh* Not likely," Kakashi told her.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but Kitsune cought the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to Kitsune's surprise they walked passed a puddle that's not suppose to be there, so she moved to walk next to Kakashi.

"Did you see that puddle, Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," he answered, "go back up front and pretend you don't know anything."

"Right," Kitsune agreed and then did as she was told to do.

After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi by wrapping him up in chain.

"WHAT?"

"DADDY!" Kitsune called out in false surprise.

"Huh?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Now!" "Do it!"

At that both of them cut Kakashi into piece making Sakura and Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi once stood.

"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei."

Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.

"I can't get lose."

Kitsune then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Kitsune jumped in front of Naruto while Sasuke got in Sakura, but the one that was going after Naruto stopped short and stared at Kitsune with fear as she wield her sword. Kakashi had finally made himself known and had stopped the other Ninja from hurting Sasuke when they heard a cry of fear. All of them looked around to see Kitsune standing front of Naruto looking at the man that was now on the ground with her eyes with her sword at his throat about to kill him. Kakashi noticed that her eyes were no longer a dark brown color, but the iris was a pale lavender color blending into crimson around the pupil with the veins around her eyes popping out.

"Kitsune stop!" Kakashi shouted making Kitsune looked up at him with her pale violet like eyes that soon flashed back to her dark brown just as quick as it has come and she lowered her sword. Kakashi walked over to the man who was now lying on the ground looking at Kitsune with more fear then anyone has ever looked at Naruto with. "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to hurt." He walked up to Kitsune and Naruto. "I just didn't think you would just freeze up like that."

'*Sigh* They saved me after all,' Tazuna thought.

"Good Job, Sasuke, Kitsune, very smooth you two, you, too, Sakura," Kakashi told the others.

'I was useless and Sasuke along with Kitsune were so cool like they've done this a thousand times,' Naruto thought, 'didn't they feel scared at all?' He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. 'They look so calm and not a scratch on them, and I was so lame. They had to come up and save me. Why can't I keep up with Sasuke or Kitsune for that matter?'

"Hey?" Sasuke called over.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Your not hurt are you?" Sasuke asked before smirking, "scared cat."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled over to him, "stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it's in your blood, so don't move around that spreads the poison faster." He then looked at Tazuna. "By the way Mr. Tazuna."

"Yeah," Tazuna said. "What?"

"We need to talk," Kakashi told him before looking at Kitsune. "Kitsune." Kitsune looked up at him. "How long have you had the Kyoufugan?"

"Since I was 9," Kitsune answered, "you know that Daddy."

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her with surprise and shock making her look at them with an indifferent look.

"Just be careful next time," Kakashi told her as he walked over and then put a hand on Kitsune's head.

"Yeah alright," Kitsune agreed.

They finally turned their attention back to the ninja that were now tied to the tree.

"Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their speaciality is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Kitsune answered.

"In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have tooken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing," Kakashi answered, "I had to know who their targets are and what they were after."

"Mmm…" Tazuna hummed, "what are you getting at?"

"This," Kakashi answered once again, "I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder." Kakashi looked at him. "When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

Kakashi then looked at Kitsune who was looking up at the sky with a fare away look in her eyes.

"We're Genin this is to advance for our level of training," Sakura said. "We should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto's wound to get the poison out. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

"Mmm…"

"Huh?"

"Naruto's wound may become a problem *Sigh*," Kakashi said in a thoughtful tone. "I guess we should go back to the village."

Kitsune walked up to Kakashi and then smacked him on the back of his head right when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is who wore an indifference look. Kitsune once again smacked Kakashi upside the head though this time he whacked her on the head making her glare at him before she walking up to Naruto.

"Why am I, so different?" Naruto asked, "why am I always…? Grrr."

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, "stop that! What are you doing?"

"I worked, so hard to get here," Naruto went on, "pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I'll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe." Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. "Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai."

"Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die," Kakashi told him which earned him another smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. "Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously"

Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.

"Let me see your hand," Kakashi told him

Naruto did as Kakashi told him to do, but he still was freaking out.

"Naruto," Sakura said as she walked up to him, 'you've got a since of abusive personality. It's called masochism." Kitsune walked to stand next to Kakashi a bit more to see that his hand was already healing making her frown already knowing what's sealed inside of Naruto.

'The Kyuubi,' she thought with a sigh.

'The wound it's already starting to heal,' Kakashi thought.

"Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face," Naruto said, "am I going to be ok."

"Uh…" Kakashi said coming out of his thought, "yeah, you should fine." Kakashi started to wrap up Naruto's hand. 'This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?'

Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.


	5. Zabuza Momoshi!

_**[Chapter 5: Zabuza Momoshi!]**_

The boat!

Squad 7 were all setting in a boat that was being rowed by the driver of the boat. Kitsune looked out at the fog that they were going through while sating next to Kakashi, but also Sasuke.

"This fog is so thick," Sakura whispered, "you can't see anything."

The silence passed by for a few minutes till the driver spoke, "The bridge isn't far now. Your destination is just ahead; The Land of Waves."

Kitsune just stared out at the fog till she heard Naruto, "WOW! It's huge!"

Kitsune turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

"What! Quiet! I told you no noise!" the guy whispered angrily, "why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

Kitsune along with Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, but it was Kakashi that spoke to him, "Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men who are after you, I want to know why." Kitsune waited for the answer, but Kakashi continued. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began, "no, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, "hmm...Who is it?"

"You know him," Tazuna started, "at least I'm sure you heard his name before. He's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet named Gato."

Kitsune's eyes widen when she heard the name, 'I heard about him before.'

"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked, "he's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked.

"Gato-" Tazuna began, "is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninjas. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives; but there one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm the bridge-builder."

"So that's it," Sakura started, "since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in. '

He speaks,' Kitsune thought sarcastically, 'oh my god. Some one call for the Fan girls?'

"I don't understand," Kakashi began, "if you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money," Tazuna stated, "the Common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home...But don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my granddad.'" Kitsune had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."

Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you," Kakashi stated while scratching at his forehead protector.

"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around and doing the peace sign. 'I win.'

"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them, "Tazuna we've been very fortunate, no one's noticed us so far."

"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.

Once they reached the shore and got out Tazuna turned to the boat driver.

"That's as far as I go," the driver told him, "good luck."

"Right,' Tazuna nodded, "thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving. Tazuna turned to face us once the driver was out of sight, "Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in piece."

"Right," Kakashi agreed. They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched.

The Forest!

Kitsune looked around as they walked through the forest while Naruto started throwing kunais into bush.

"Over!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai, "it was just a mouse."

"MOUSE!" Sakura yelled at him, "yeah right. Everyone can see through your stupid act, you're so obvious it's embarrassing."

"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Kakashi told him.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUPPY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.

"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about and then he throw a kunai in a bush again. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh."

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.

Kitsune watched as Kakashi walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the Kunai.

"What? Why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head where she hit him. "Someone really is following us, I mean it."

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled at him, "quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura and Naruto both walked over were Kakashi was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

Naruto ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself, "Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."

'That's a snow rabbit and their only white in the winter...' Kitsune thought as she listened to the others.

"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.

'Unless-' Kitsune's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Look out!"

Everyone then hit the ground as a huge sword went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when they looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them.

"Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village," Kakashi stated as he stood up.

Kitsune looked up at Zabuza as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Your in the way," Kakashi told him, "get back."

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"He's not like those other ninjas," Kakashi answered, "he's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to pull his forehead protector up. "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked for the first time. Sasuke eyes had widen at what he heard. "It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Now Quick!" Kakashi yelled, "Monji Formation! Protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protect to revival his Sharingan eye. "I'm ready."

"Well, well," Zabuza started, "looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."

Naruto then started yelling, "everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan', well someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"

"Sharingan," Sasuke started, "is a rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."

"You got it right boy," Zabuza told him, "but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Sasuke glared at Zabuza for telling him about something that was his birth right. "As for you Jonin, in the assignation unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out BINGO book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna.

"So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shout.

"Standing on the water!" Sakura finished.

"Ninja art; Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.

Kitsune eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before she started to look around without activating her Kyoufugan, but what got Kitsune's attention was when Naruto yelled, "He vanished!"

"Don't drop your gourd," Kakashi told them, "he could be anywhere."

Kitsune rolled her eyes at Kakashi like he was an idiot. "Sensei!" Sakura yelled out.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated. Kitsune went back to looking around for Zabuza will listening to the others talk about him. "But...Who is he?" Sakura asked. "He's Zabuza Momoshi, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," Kakashi answered, "he's a master of the Silent Kill Technique." "S-silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," Kakashi stated, "it's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it. So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How can you say that Sensei?" Sakura asked. Kitsune decides that she was going to need her Sharingan to find Zabuza.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto, "the swirling mists are ever present." "

Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.

"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded, "now which will be my kill point?"

Kitsune felt fear coming from one of her teammates so she looked out the corner of her left eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear.

'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins and a Genin intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I weather,' Sasuke thought as he grip on his Kunai tight and hold it in both his hand about to put through him self, but Kitsune was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the Kunai.

"Sasuke," Kitsune started making Sasuke look at her as she made sure that she didn't look him in the eyes.

"Just remain calm," Kakashi started to tell them, "Sasuke! I'll protect you with my life...All of you...I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin and in front of Tazuna.

Kitsune was fast to react and had plugged a Kunai into Zabuza, but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind Kitsune and the one in front of turned into water. Kitsune looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cute her in half, but Zabuza found out it was water clone.

'The water clone jutsu...It can't be...Even in the mist...she saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant. No wait that symbol that she has on the back of her shirt that was the Masato Clan's crest, so she couldn't have copied the Water Clone Jutsu. Just who is this kid?'

Then out of no where he had Kakashi right behind him while Kitsune reappeared in front him with her sword pointed right at Zabuza's heart. "Don't move!" Kakashi growled out at Zabuza, "now it's over. Your finished."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness. 'Hold on a minute how can I scenes Zabuza somewhere else when he's in front of me...NO IT CAN'T BE!'

Kitsune thought as she looked at the Zabuza in front of her.

Zabuza started to laugh and it only made Kitsune more worried, "Finished? You really don't get it do you?" Zabuza looked at Kitsune to see the Kyoufugan a blazed. "Uh...I see now, so you too have the Kyoufugan and it's in both eyes as well. Tell me kid what's your name, so I can enter you into me BINGO book?"

"You should already know it Zabuza," Kitsune said.

"Uh...now I know who you are," Zabuza mused, "Kitsune Hatake the second child prodigy of the Hatake and Masato clan. Uh...You do know your technique is nothing, but a crass imitation and that I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like the both of you. Your full of surprise though Kitsune. You already knew my Water Clone Jutsu so you had it pretend to be the real you while you actually hide waiting for me to make a move...Very skillfully executed. You made your water clone stop that boy from taking his own life to drew my attention while Kakashi had his water clone say a speech...While the both of you hide in the mist waiting for the moment I make my move." That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and went to swing his sword to cute Kakashi while the other Zabuza turned into water. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick Kakashi into the water and went running after, but Kitsune throw a Kunai to try and stop which Zabuza dodge. "Now. Your trying to slow me down...Hmm foolish."

He then jumped into the water while Kakashi resurface.

"DADDY!" Kitsune yelled, "GET OF THERE!"

'This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy,' Kakashi thought just as Zabuza appeared behind doing hand signs.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he preformed the jutsu.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as he got trapped, "escaping through the water bad idea."

"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him, "it's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little followers will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!"

Kitsune let out a sigh as a water clone appeared and she know that it was not safe for her teammates to be there, but how to protect them and free Kakashi was the question. Kitsune looked from her teammates to Kakashi and back again trying to decide if she should take her teammates and Tazuna away from there then come back for her Kakashi or stay and fight Zabuza while trying to free Kakashi and have her teammates and Tazuna hide somewhere safe for the time being or have them run while she stayed and free Kakashi. This is why Kitsune loves to work alone because she doesn't have to worry about others, but now she can't make up her mind till she heard Zabuza speak.

"You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja?" Zabuza's water clone asked the Genin, "when you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."

'He disappeared again,' Naruto thought.

Kitsune stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before looking around for him, but looked back at Naruto when he heard his cry of pain and surprise.

"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.

Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back while Sakura called to him.

"Naruto!"

Kitsune growled under her breath, but made no move to help as she tried to find a weak a point to attack at only to come up empty, so instead she spoke up.

"Listen!" she called making everyone look at her, "get the bridge-builder and run. You can't win this fight. His using all of his power to keep my Father in that prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!"

_{Me: I know Kakashi said that, but I thought it be cool if Akiza's the one who said it in stead.}_

'Run away?' Sasuke thought, 'not an option. That became unthinkable the moment Kakashi got cought. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"

Kitsune stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him. Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down. Kitsune started to run over to stop Sasuke, but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Zabuza.

"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, "no!"

Kitsune could feel her hatred towards Zabuza boil over as he watched Zabuza throw Sasuke the way he did. Kakashi noticed that Kitsune was losing her cool now, but she take a deep breath to let it out so she won't go nuts because she was careless. Kitsune ran over to Sasuke and Sakura as she kept an eye on Zabuza.

"He got Sasuke," Naruto stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear. 'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me.' Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things. 'I will not lose to Sasuke.' Naruto started to remember more thing's as he looked at his hand. 'That's right I'm a ninja. Believe it. I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'

Naruto stood up and charged at Zabuza making Sakura freak out.

_{Me: When doesn't she freak out?} _

Kitsune and Kakashi both gasped at the same time.

"Naruto no!" Kitsune yelled out to Naruto.

"Ah!" Sakura scream, "Naruto what in the world are you doing?!" Naruto stilled charged at Zabuza, but to thrown back by him. Naruto landed near Kitsune, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke on the ground. "What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself? Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jonin! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" Sakura stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" 'The headband? That's what he wanted?'

Kitsune watched in surprised as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and Kitsune was more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows. Kitsune looked over at Naruto to see what he was going to do next.

"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated, "put this in your BINGO book. The that will became Hokage in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

'Is he trying to get himself killed?' Kitsune thought as she looked Naruto annoyed as hell.

'Naruto,' Kakashi thought was watched the since in front of him.

'Ah..' Tazuna thought, 'I thought he was talk, but this kid got guts.'

_{Me: Naruto characters do to much thinking.} _

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started, "listen up! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered. 'Of course he can hear Naruto when your yelling at him,' Kitsune thought will she rolled her eyes. "I got a plan." Naruto told him.

'Now he's got a plan?' Sasuke thought, 'this guy.' "So your finally thinking about teamwork, uh?"

'Why do I have this feeling?' Sakura thought, 'Naruto is so...determined.'

_{Me: Enough with the thinking already.}_

"Alright guy's let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."

Kitsune looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh, "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"

Kitsune along with Kakashi gasped at the same time as thought the something.

'This isn't good.'

But it was Kakashi who spoke up.

"What are you doing? Kitsune told you to run!" Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got cought! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are it's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"

Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question.

"Huh? Bridge-builder?"

"Well I..." Tazuna started to say, "I guess this all happened because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei."

Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.

"Alright you hear that?"

"Yeah believe it," Naruto answered him, "you ready?"

Kitsune's attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again, "your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents."

"Zabuza, the Demon," Kakashi stated.

"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," Kitsune added in.

"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at Kitsune.

"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal in ways? We had gradation test too."

Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto, "did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" Naruto gasped at this as Zabuza continued. "Image young ninjas, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only this time the rules changed. You couldn't stopped till you destroyed your opponent. Who was your friend, shared your dreams with now it's him or you."

"That's so cruel," Sakura whispered.

"Ten years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terrier," Kakashi told them. "What's he saying?" Sakura asked, "what evil? What terrier? What caused the terrier?"

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," Kitsune finished for Kakashi.

"It...It felt so...GOOD!" Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes.

Kitsune acted fast and got in the way of Zabuza before he could hurt Sasuke, but Kitsune was the one on the ground under Zabuza's foot as Zabuza reached for his sword.

"KITSUNE!" Sakura cried out in fear.

"Your nothing," Zabuza told Kitsune.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "shadow clone jutsu!" Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.

"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza who then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying. "I'm not giving up. I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"

"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.' Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.

'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!"

Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Kitsune and Zabuza.

"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.


	6. Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!

_**[Chapter 6: Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!]**_

Recap!

"Your nothing," Zabuza told Kitsune.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "shadow clone jutsu!"

Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated. "

Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza who then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying. "I'm not giving up. I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"

"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'

Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.

'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!'

Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Kitsune and Zabuza.

"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.

QS-Kitsune watched wide eyed as Naruto made Zabuza let go of his water prison making a smile appeared on her face before it was replace with horror as the shuriken that's in Zabuza's hand started to spin around very fast.

"I'll destroyed you," Zabuza growled as he goes to throw the shuriken at Naruto.

Kitsune and Sakura let sighs of relief when Kakashi stopped the shuriken letting Naruto to fall into the water before he resurface.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said with glee.

'Some one kill me please?' Kitsune thought with an annoyed look on her face.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan," Kakashi told him, "you've really grown haven't you?"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distracted him. While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do. Believe it. I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell that it was me in a second. He spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken; one was real and one was me. I hide in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha. That was a bonus. Believe it."

"Don't brag," Sasuke told him, "you just lucked out."

"That whole thing was just a fluke."

'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was falseless,' Sakura thought, 'they knew what to do without even talking about it. Must of the time they act like they hate each other and yet their a perfect team.'

Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was glaring at him with his normal eye and the Sharingan, "I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison."

Kitsune snorted while Kakashi glared deepen.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kakashi told him, "you weren't distracted. You were forced to let go. Your technique worked once, but not again. So what's it going to be?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, you know what to do," he told her.

Both Sakura and Sasuke moved in front of Tazuna while Kitsune moved to stand in front of Sasuke and Sakura as Kakashi and Zabuza had a battle of strength with the Shuriken which Kakashi won when he tossed it way. Kitsune kept her eyes on the two Jonins who had jumped away from each, but it was Zabuza who landed first and started to hand signs making Kitsune to gasp.

"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."

Kakashi was the next to land and started to make the same hand signs.

"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."

Soon Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same hand signs at the same time.

"Ushi, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, OO, EE, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Tori, Jin, Nae, EE, Tori!" they finished at the same time, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke and Sakura where staring in awe and surprise as two twin Water Dragons rosed up out of the water at the same time before attacking each other.

'Wow,' Sasuke thought, 'so many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, simultaneously.'

'What are they doing?' Sakura thought, 'is that a Ninjutsu?'

_{Me: Nah, really? I never noticed. Of course it's Ninjutsu you stupid pink haired weirdo.}_

Kitsune could tell that even Zabuza was surprised as both he and Kakashi where locked in strength battle again, but this time it was a hug ass sword against a kunai under the ruined Water Dragons.

'Something isn't right,' Zabuza thought as he looked at Kakashi, 'his Sharingan can comprehend and copy his opponent's jutsu, however, the jutsu accord simultaneously. Could it be...could it be...'

Both Kakashi and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up in then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.

"He's not just following, but he moves the same way at the same time," Tazuna pointed out.

"How is he doing that?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke, "how Sasuke?"

'Impressive,' Zabuza thought as Kakashi lowered his right arm at the same time as Zabuza. 'It's as if he...as if he sees what I'm...'

"Going to next," Kakashi finished his thought out loud.

'What?' Zabuza thought as Kakashi mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'

"Makes you ferocious doesn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Ha," Zabuza laughed a bit as he and Kakashi did the same hand sign again. "All your doing is copying me like a monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks," Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. "I'll crush you!"

Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Kakashi copied them, "When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again." Zabuza stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Kakashi. 'What is that?' It was then that it became clear to revival himself. 'It's me, but how? Is it an illusion jutsu?'

Kakashi in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did which surprised Sasuke as Kitsune quickly finished hand signs and shouted at the same as Kakashi did.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu!"

As water started to spiral around in front of Kakashi to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.

"What?" he shouted in shock, "impossible."

A wall of rock lifted up in front of Kitsune, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna just as the vortex hit Zabuza making the other three gasped as water moved around the wall of rock that was in front and come back together behind them while Zabuza was carried through the water in shock.

'I was about to create a vortex, but he created one first! AH! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it. I can't keep up!'

Zabuza's back then hit a tree and as the water retreated Kunais flow through the air and pinned him to the tree as he cry out in pain.

Kakashi kneeled in the tree above him with a Kunai held in his hand and a glare in place.

"Your finished," he told Zabuza.

Kitsune dropped the hand sign and the wall of rock dropped back to the ground before she turned around to face Kakashi and Zabuza while the water retracted back to the river.

"How?" Zabuza asked, "can you see into the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "this is your last battle, Ever."

Kitsune sweet dropped when all of a sudden there was a woshing sound as three senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see a person standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead; the looked back and noticed that the person was a boy around their age maybe older and her where wearing a mask each.

"You right," the boy said, "it was his last battle."

Kakashi jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.

"No vital signs," Kakashi said as he looked up at the boy.

"Thank you," the boy said as they bowed, "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down.

"By your masks I can see that your both Tracker Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said.

"Impressive," the young boy said, "your well informed."

It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them which made Kitsune realized that they forgotten about him, but she sweat dropped when Naruto got all defensive.

"Tracker

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is," Sakura told him, "you missed the lesson on that one as usually. Tracker Ninjas have a special role try coming to class some time."

"When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people," Kitsune explained making everyone to look at her, "Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets."

"That is correct," the boy told her, "I'm of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my job to stop Zabuza." Kakashi looked at him with a look that told Kitsune that he was sizing them up, 'from his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto. Yet, his an elite assassin. His no ordinary kid, but what is he?'

Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the two Tracker Ninja.

'Oh good grief,' Kitsune thought already knowing what was going on.

"What is this?" Naruto shouted, "who do you think you are?" He pointed at the boy while panting. "Did you hear me?"

"Easy Naruto," Kakashi told him, "their not our enemies."

"That's not the point," Naruto told him, "did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster _(Kitsune snorted at this making Sasuke to look at her with a smirk that she returned.) _and these kid who is no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. _(Kakashi just calmly walked up to him.)_ I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?"

"Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto," Kakashi told him as he placed his hand on Naruto's head, "in this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me. Take Kitsune for example; she's the same age as you, but she might be stronger then me."

The Tracker Ninja vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before he lifted it up and placed on his shoulder to support it.

"Your struggle is over for now," the boy said, "I must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me?" He brought up his hand into a hand sign. "Fare well."

Kitsune eyes widen as she watched them vanished with Zabuza's body before they narrow into an Uchiha-like glare.

'He's not a Tracker Ninja, but Zabuza's right hand helper,' she thought, 'a Tracker Ninja gets rid of the body where it dropped not take it away like those two.' She looked at Naruto and the others. 'They'll need to know, but what I don't get is that Dad use to be an Anbu. So why didn't he noticed that trick? I'm one to talk though I kinda fall for it till he took the body away.'

"They disappeared," Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the fake Tracker Ninja once where as well as Zabuza's body.

"They're gone Naruto," Kakashi told him as he pulled down his forehead protector back over his Sharingan. "Let it go."

'Come on Dad,' Kitsune thought as she looked at him, 'I know your smarter then this.'

Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration, "what are we doing here?" Kitsune let out a sigh as she shook her head. "We're nothing I can't believe it."

"Naruto," Sakura said.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up, "as Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy." He then let go of Naruto's wrists. "Save your anger for the next enemy." He then turned back to the others. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge."

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle, "sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"If?" Kitsune asked, "if? What the hell do you mean by if? There's no if's about it old man cause you did cause all this trouble for us by lying in the beginning." Everyone looked at her. "And damn straight that they'll be resting at your place."

"Kitsune," Kakashi sterned, 'she's showing her Masato side or is it the fact that she's worried about the others.' _{Me: More like worried about Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto, but Sakura no way in hell.}_ Kakashi looked back at Tazuna as Kitsune glared at the old man with hatred. "Alright let's get a move on."

Kitsune looked back at Kakashi as he froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.

"Dad!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked as they all ran up to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called out, "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kitsune kneeled down next to Kakashi before letting her hands glow green and placed them on his back checking his states.

"It seems that he over used his Sharingan," she answered, "I won't know for sure till we get him to the old man's place. There I can check him over more thoroughly." Kitsune looked up at the others who all looking at her with raised eyebrows. "What never heard of Medical Ninjutsu or a Medical Ninja before?"

Both Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared under his forehead protector as Kitsune bit her thumb and then did fast hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" Kitsune said as she slammed her hand down on the ground there was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Sakura screamed along with Naruto and Tazuna because there standing in the front of them stood a snow white Fox the size of a horse. It turned it's head towards Kitsune who patted it muzzle making it to close it's eyes in bliss before it opened them again to look at her. "I need you help to carry my Father for me."

"As you wish Miss Kitsune," the fox said making Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna to scream again which resulted in the fox glaring at them. "Would you three shut up?"

Kitsune then turned to Sasuke who was standing there calmly making her to just roll her eyes at him, "Sasuke can you help me place my Dad on Sora's back?"

Sasuke nodded before both of them lifted Kakashi up and placed him upon the fox's back and soon they where off heading for Tazuna's place where Kitsune could make sure that she was right and that it wasn't something else that made Kakashi to collapse.


	7. The Forest of Chakra!

_**[Chapter 7: The Forest of Chakra!]**_

Tazuna's place!

Kitsune walked into a room where Kakashi was resting along with Tazuna's daughter to find that Kakashi was awake already.

"I think I over did it with my Sharingan," Kakashi mumbled.

"Waking up huh?" Tazuna's daughter asked, "are you alright?"

Kitsune walked over and sat down next to Kakashi's sick bed on his right side as Kakashi tried to set up as he answered.

"I've been better," Kakashi stated, "it'll be a week before I can move normally."

"See," Tazuna's daughter pointed out, "it's better if you don't move, so just lay back down."

"Right," Kakashi agreed as he laid back down.

"Tsunami," Kitsune piped up making both of the people in the room look at her. "If I know my Dad like I think I do then he'll be moving in half the time."

Kitsune turned her head to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna standing in the door way of the room.

"Look the sensei's coming around," Naruto said to the others.

Sakura walked up and sat down on the other side of Kakashi's bed while Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna sat at the bottom.

"Listen sensei?" Sakura asked, "your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you then maybe it's not worth."

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"There's no need to apologized Dad," Kitsune told Kakashi as everyone looked at her, "it's normal for the Sharingan to put strain on someone's body who doesn't have the Uchiha blood running through their veins. Not even some one from my Clan well be able to use the Sharingan without strain and their part Uchiha."

"Uh, well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.

"Right, but you know that those kids in the mask," Sakura agreed/pointed out, "what about them?"

"Their from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi pointed out.

"What do they do?" Sakura asked.

"The Anbu Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," Kitsune answered, "destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if my Dad were to die at the hand of an enemy then he could try to analyzed his Sharingan and in the worst case Kakashi's entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village then he is hunted down and eliminated. The Anbu then erases any evidence of his exists that's their speaciality."

Kitsune looked down as what happened ran through her mind after a few minutes of thinking she looked back up at Kakashi to see he too was thinking.

'What is this?' thought Kakashi, 'if Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something.'

'So he figured it out,' Kitsune thought.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, "are you ok? Sensei?"

"Mmm..." Kakashi mumbled as he snapped out of his thought, "ah, yeah to finish what Kitsune was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.

"Thank about it," Kitsune started.

"Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked/finished.

"We don't known what he did," Sakura answered, "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."

"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi agreed/started.

"He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible," Kitsune continued, "thank of the weapons he used for the down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized, "no way."

"Correct," Kakashi agreed, "it doesn't add up."

"Huh?"

"What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked, "you demolish that assassin."

"Here's the truth," Kakashi stated. "Zabuza is still alive."

"Huh!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna yelled.

"But we say his body!" Naruto yelled, "believe it!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called to get his attention, "you checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."

"His heart did stop," Kakashi agreed, "but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."

"Come on?" Tazuna asked, "your over thinking this aren't you?"

"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," Kakashi answered, "hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was smiling. 'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him."

"Sensei you said prepare quickly," Sakura pointed out, "but how can we do that when you can barely move?" Kakashi stared laughing. "Huh?"

"I can still train you," Kakashi pointed out.

"No Dad," Kitsune spoked up as she looked at him. "I'll train them for you."

Everyone looked at her with a surprise written on their face.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I am," Kitsune answered.

"Hold on a little last minute training can't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza," Sakura stated, "you could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grower. Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"You've grown the most," Kakashi told him.

'He does seem stronger and more confident, but...' Sakura thought.

"So you noticed Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "now things are going to be batter now. Believe it!"

Kitsune let out a sigh before getting up and walking out as the others watched her walk out.

Forest clearing!

All four of the Genin stood in a clearing together though the other three where looking at Kitsune who was to help them with training till Kakashi is back up on his feet without help, but he was able to watch them train and help Kitsune if she needed it because he knew of Sakura's dislike for her. Naruto and Sasuke stood looking at Kitsune with a bit of blank faces while Sakura was glaring at her with hatred at being the top picked to teach them somethings.

"Alright training starts now," Kitsune said.

"Right."

"First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important."

"We know that," Sasuke told her in a smart ass kind of way.

"He's right," Naruto agree, "a long time ago we learned about catra."

"It's Chakra, Naruto," Kitsune groaned, "and I know we learned this, but Dad thinks that it's a good idea to go over it again."

"Uh."

"Dare I say it," Kitsune said, "go ahead Haruno."

"Alright Naruto," Sakura said as she stood in front of them, "I'll explain it simply so you can even understand." Sakura pulled out a scroll that was labeled 'A Lesson From the Beautiful Kunoichi' and Kitsune cought Sasuke's eyes before she looked away with a smirk on her face. "Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra."

"Right on all points," Kitsune said as Sakura stucked out her tongue, "I can see why your the smart one."

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!" Naruto asked, "the whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?"

"Naruto's' right for once," Sasuke agreed this time, "we're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu."

"No," Kitsune said firmly making them all to look at her, "you have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface."

"What do you mean Kit?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, one only my Father is allowed to call me Kit," Kitsune told him, "and two call me that again and I'll mime you." Naruto nodded his head quickly making her to smirk. "Alright now. Calm down and listen. Just like Haruno said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predosed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so mush energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target."

"So...uh...how do we change that then?" Naruto asked.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature," Kitsune answered, "to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree," Kitsune said in a bored tone making Kakashi to cackle from where he sat watching.

"CLIMB A TREE!" all three of her teammates yelled.

Kitsune covered her ears as she shot them a glare that even made Sasuke show fear.

"That's right, but there's just one rule," Kitsune went on after she was sure they won't yell again before holding up her left hand and pointing at it with her right pointing finger. "No hands."

"What?" Sakura asked, "your kidding."

"Am I?" Kitsune asked, "let's see?"

Kitsune brought her hands together in a hand sign and closed her eyes as she consecrated on her chakra that created a small cloud of dust at her feet. Kitsune opened her eyes and then turned on her heels and walked up a tree off to the right where she put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone, but Kakashi.

"She's climbing..." Naruto started.

"Straight up and she's only using her feet!" Sakura finished in shock.

When Kitsune reached the first branch she walked out on to it before turning to face her teammates.

"Well, you get the idea," she told them, "focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura shouted, "that's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura," Kitsune stated, "that's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like Dad and myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra." 'Unless your me of course.' "Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training." Kitsune pulled out three Kunai knives and threw them in front of her teammates feet. "Use the Kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?"

"I'm more then ready!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his Kunai, "this is going to be no sweat all the way. Believe it! Remember what Kakashi-Sensei said. I'm the one who've grown the most."

"You're defiantly the one who talks the most," Kitsune told him, "now get focus and do it." Kitsune let go of her chakra and flipped over before she landed on her feet and then quickly stepped to where Kakashi was setting who looked at her before looking back at the others. "Hows that Dad?"

"That was good," he told her, "I couldn't have done that better myself." he then looked back at her. "After we've seen how far they gotten the first time we'll get started with your training."

Kitsune looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My Training?" she asked, "I'm more advance then they are, so what more could I learn? Not only that, but you and Grandpa taught me everything I know and then some."

"There's this Jutsu I want to show you and then we have to work on that temper of yours because we can't afford to have that side of you coming out," Kakashi whispered to her as they watched Naruto fall back after only two steps.

Kitsune let out a sigh as Sasuke was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated.

'This is harder then I thought,' he thought, 'the balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'

"That's what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto," Kitsune said with a sigh.

"Hey, this is fun!" Sakura's voice called out.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see her setting in a tree.

"Well, looks like Sakura is the best Chakra controller," Kitsune told the boys, "well done Sakura." 'I feel the need to wash my mouth out.'

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "way to go Sakura! I always knew you were awesome! Believe it." 'It does sorta tick me off though.'

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he looked away.

'I thought Sasuke would be impressed now his mad at me,' Sakura thought before she hung her head, 'why is it all ways like that.'

"Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well," Kitsune went on, "we spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best chance of that and as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all.

It pissed Sakura off a bit.

"That's enough!" Sakura shouted at him, "you talk to mush Kitsune!" 'Sasuke's going to hate me now.'

'Alright I think their motivated,' Kakashi thought, 'of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more Chakra within. If this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist."

"Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top," Naruto declared, "believe it!"

Unknown to them Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know. Meantime Kakashi looked at Kitsune who was staring at the place that Inari had been before he use his crushes to get up and then motioned her to follow him. Kitsune looked at him for bit before letting out a sigh and followed after him to a clearing fare enough away from the others where they couldn't watch or see what was going on. When they stopped Kakashi then turned to her with his one eye closed smile making her to sweat drop hoping that he's not lying about her training.

"Ok," Kakashi began, "I know that you have some of the best Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and weaponry skills and that your Genjutsu falls a little flat."

"If this is about my Genjutsu then I'm out of here," Kitsune told him flat out.

Kakashi cackled before shaking his head at her.

"No it's not I'm just pointing out what he said about you," Kakashi said, "though when it came to seeing through a Genjutsu and de-spelling it you have no problem with that it's just casting it that you have a real problem with." Kitsune looked at him with a look that asked 'I'm suppose to care because...' making him to cackle again. "The jutsu I'm going to teach is a Ninjutsu, but you'll need your Kyoufugan active for it cause I believe that some of the Sharingan traits was passed onto the Kyoufugan." Kitsune raised an eyebrow as her dark brown eyes turned into the slightly completed Kyoufugan. "Now I want you to watch my hands." Kitsune nodded once before her eyes went to Kakashi's hands as they started to preform hand signs at a fast pace and once the hand signs where finished he thrust down his left hand down as Chakra started to appear while he still maintain a hold on his crushes, but Kitsune noticed that it made a loud chirping sounds like a 1000 birds. Kakashi then let the Chakra die down before he stood up a bit straight with the help of his crushes and looked at Kitsune who was looking at him with her Sharingan still active. "Now why don't you give it a try." Kakashi smiled that one eye closed smile of his. Kitsune let out a sigh as she started to preform the hand signs at a faster pace then Kakashi who started wide eyed at how fast her hands where moving before she thrust down her right hand down letting the Chakra appear as she controlled and maintained it until Kakashi told her to stop. "That's good. I'm surprised though, but I expect as much from you sweetheart." Kitsune just nodded her head. "Now that Jutsu is called Chidori 1000 birds, but it's nickname is Lighting Blade and don't worry." Kakashi cought the look of dread that appeared on Kitsune's face as she thought that he was going to tell her how it got that name. "I'm not going to tell you how it got that nickname." Kitsune let out a sigh of relief. "Now let's focus on that temper of yours." Kitsune all, but rolled her eyes at this. "I want you to try to mediate for an hour and a half at least twice every week that way you'll be more calmer then before."

Kitsune just nodded her head before they both went back to seeing how the other Genins are doing though Kakashi praised her on preforming, controlling, and maintaining the Chidori for as long as she did which resulted in Kitsune walking back into the clearing with a smirk on her face.


	8. Battle on the Bridge: Zabuza Returns

_**[Chapter 8: Battle on the Bridge: Zabuza Returns!]**_

The Bridge!

Sakura sat on the edge of the partly completed bridge while Kitsune helped Tazuna with the building which earned her respect from the old man. Kitsune let out a sigh as she walked by Sakura carrying 100 wooden planks just as Sakura yawned and she wasn't the only one who noticed the pink haired freak.

"Are you always this lazy?" Tazuna asked, "where's that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?"

"Their training," Sakura answered, "climbing trees."

"What?" Tazuna asked shocked, "to tough for you?"

"No," Sakura replied back, "in fact I'm the best, so that's why Sensei sent me here to guard you."

"Your joking?" Tazuna asked, "I understand Kitsune." He pointed at her as she shot Sakura an Uchiha mixed with Hyuga glare. "I mean she's stronger then she looks, so I believe her, however, you. Yeah, right."

Sakura got an anger vein as Kitsune placed the wooden planks down with ease just as Tazuna placed his own wooden plank down. As she turned to go get more she saw a worker walk up to them looking glumly.

"Tazuna," he called, "I need to talk to you."

Tazuna turned to look at the worker.

"What about?" he asked.

"Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out."

"YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Tazuna shouted as Kitsune glared at the worker. "YOUR KIDDING!?"

"No," the worker answered calmly, "I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here." He looked down as Kitsune glared harden. "Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?"

'Coward,' Kitsune thought with a growl.

"No chance," Tazuna answered.

"Huh?'

"This is out bridge," Tazuna went on, "our island is poor and it's going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that's what we're building here."

"There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead," the worker told him.

"It's already noon let's break for lunch," Tazuna told him as he walked past.

"Tazuna, let's not end like this?" the man asked.

"Save you breath," Tazuna told him, "and oh Giiche don't bother coming back after lunch."

The Village; Dusk!

Kitsune, Tazuna, and Sakura were walking through the village as the two Kunoichi looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work. Kitsune looked around feeling sadden by what she was seeing and felt her hatred towards Gato get stronger with the more children they pass by.

"Where are we going?" Sakura finally asked.

"You want to eat tonight don't cha?" Tazuna asked, "I have to pick up some things for dinner."

"THEIF!"

Kitsune looked around to see a young kid running throw the crowd as her heart clenched up at the sight.

'What's wrong with these people?' Sakura thought as she looked around.

Kitsune hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.

"Here we are," Tazuna told them before they walked inside.

"Welcome."

'This is a story,' Sakura thought, 'there's nothing here.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. "You Pervert!"

"No I was just..."

After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Kitsune and Tazuna walked out, but Sakura stormed out of it making Kitsune to sweat drop at her teammates temper.

'I thought I had a temper,' Kitsune thought, 'well I was wrong.'

"Wow," Tazuna said impressed, "you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."

"They should," Sakura told him, "something is seriously wrong here." Sakura's eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. 'Again.' She spun around. "Hey, buster..."

Kitsune looked back to see what made Sakura to stop talking to see a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.

"Please?" the child asked.

Both Sakura and Kitsune looked at each other before they looked inside their bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.

"Here," they both said as they handed

the child the candy.

"Ah," the child laughed as she took the candy. "Thank you."

Both of the Kunoichis nodded as tears came to their eyes while they watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here," Tazuna told them, "the children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

"Introduce me to this Gato and he'll be dead within no time," Kitsune growled as her fist clenched.

"I don't whither your brave or stupid," Tazuna told her.

"I'm part Masato," Kitsune told him, "so I'm both."

'Sasuke, Naruto,' Sakura thought as she ignore the other two, 'we have to help them.'

Tazuna's place!

All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making Kitsune to look at them with disgust.

"This is great," Tazuna said with a laugh, "it's been ages since we've had so many people at our table."

It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.

"I want' some more!" they said at the same time.

Kitsune along with Sakura looked back at forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making Kitsune to push away her food with a scowl on her face.

"Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!" Sakura shouted.

"I have to eat," Sasuke told her as he came back up.

"And I have to eat more then him," Naruto stated, "It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him."

"That's true, but puking won't help you," both Kitsune and Kakashi said at the same time.

They looked at each other before laughing as the others looked at them with raised eyebrows though Tazuna had cackled.

After Dinner!

Kitsune sat at the table trapped inside her thoughts as she sip her tea quietly though she almost jumped when Sakura's voice sounded from over by the sink.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "'this picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?" Sakura then looked over at the table. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?"

Kitsune glared at Sakura when she felt the tension in the room.

"It's my husband," Tsunami answered.

"They use to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna stated.

Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.

"Inari, where are you going?" she asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. "Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that."

When she also walked out Kitsune got up from the table and walked out of the room as well ignoring Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura's calls for her. Sasuke looked after her wondering what was eating at her, but he kinda had an idea.

Clearing!

After leaving the house Kitsune jumped up into a tree and took off looking for a quiet to think back. It wasn't long till she came upon a clearing where she noticed looked like no one had ever been there, so she jumped from the tree she was in and went to lay in the middle of the clearing looking up at the starry sky.

'Shikamaru is rubbing off on me,' Kitsune thought with a cackle as she looked up at the sky.

Without knowing it Kitsune soon fall asleep unaware that some one was watching her with eyes the color of blood that had three tomas around the pupil in the middle.

Morning!

Kitsune sat at the table with Sasuke, Inari, and Tazuna eating when Sakura came walking in yawning as she did so.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted them before sitting down.

Tsunami walked up and sat a place down in front of her.

"Here."

"Oh, thank you."

Kitsune put her chop sticks down, got up, walked over to where Tsunami was, and placed the plate in the sink before sitting back down again.

"Naruto's not here?" Tazuna asked, "looks like he was out all night again."

"He's gone completely crazy," Sakura told him, "he's out climbing trees in the dark. He can be dead by now. You know, from using to much of his Chakra."

"Oh, shut-up pinky," Kitsune growled, "at least Naruto is trying to improve while you set on your ass all day and do nothing. Why don't you make yourself useful and actually train or just go die some where? Cause your driving me insane."

"Now, now Kitsune," Kakashi warned.

Sasuke as looking at Kitsune with a raised eyebrow while Sakura looked like she was going to cry as Tazuna cackled, Tsunami looked a bit worried, and Inari just looked like he didn't care, but he thought it was amusing.

"Well, I currently hope he's ok," Tsunami said to break the silence, "a child spending the night in the woods alone."

"There's nothing to worry about," Kakashi reinsured Tsunami, "Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged Ninja. He can handle himself."

"Sakura's right," Sasuke spoke up, "Naruto's such a loser that he's properly lying out there dead somewhere."

"Your the loser, Cockatoo," Kitsune retorted back at him, "so shut-up if you know what's good for ya."

As Sasuke glared at her back as Kitsune walked out of the house without another word leaving them to wonder what was going with her.

'This can't be good,' Kakashi thought.

Soon after Kitsune left Sasuke stood up making the others look at him as he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going for a walk," he told them.

"But we started eating," Sakura stated as she looked down at his already empty plate. "Huh? That was fast."

Forest!

Kitsune walked through the woods thinking back at the table and to what she had said to Sakura and Sasuke not knowing what came over her in the least and to say that it was scaring her was an understatement.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought as she walked on, 'ever since I returned this morning I've been at the others throats.' Kitsune stopped walking when she saw a person up ahead with brown hair with Naruto talking to him. 'What are they up to?'

Kitsune jumped up into a tree to hide as she watched the scene below waiting for them to try something, so she could vent out some of her anger and to rip them limp from limp. Kitsune shook her head hard to clear that thought out of her mind and she was starting to get scared all over again. It was then that the stranger got up and started to walk away, but stopped not that far off to let Kitsune hear what the boy had to say.

"Oh, by the way," he started, "I'm a boy."

Kitsune covered her mouth as a giggle escaped knowing that Naruto thought that this brown haired boy was a girl, but the voice is what threw her off a bit because she could have sworn that she heard it once before though she couldn't place it now. Once the boy was gone, Kitsune jumped out of the tree just as Sasuke walked passed the two making him stop and look back at them before he drew his attention to Naruto.

"I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but this one take the cake," Naruto stated before Sasuke hit him on the head. "OW!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with glare. "What did you do that for?"

"Hey, twerp did you forget about breakfast?" Sasuke asked, "your such a loser."

Kitsune let out a sigh as Naruto gave Sasuke a huge ass grin making Sasuke to scowl at it and with one last sigh Kitsune turned around and jumped back up into a tree to relax.

Afternoon!

Kitsune sat in a branch watching as Sakura and Kakashi came into view when all of a sudden a kunai was thrown in front of them making all three to look at the tree where it came from to see Naruto lying on a branch with a big ass smile.

"Naruto can climb that high now using his Chakra," Sakura said astounded, "wow. That's great."

"What do you think?" Naruto called down to them, "high enough for you two? It's a long ways down."

Naruto shot up on the tree branch and wh

at happened next had Sakura freaking out and Kakashi staring wide eyed while Kitsune looked at Naruto with annoyances.

"Naruto!"

"Uh-oh."

Naruto used the Chakra in his feet to hang upside from the tree branch making Kitsune to growl under her breath as Naruto laughed at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Just kidding," Naruto called to them, "you guys really fall for it."

"We were really worried about you, Naruto," Sakura told him.

Kitsune jumped down to stand next to Kakashi who gave her a nod to which she returned.

"Why do I think that this is going to end badly?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe because it is," Kitsune answered just as Naruto lost control of his Chakra.

Both Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen in fear, shock, and worry.

"You just had to push it, didn't you, you show off?" Sakura asked.

Kitsune let out a sigh as she ran up the tree just as Sasuke got Naruto around his ankle, so Kitsune stood off to the side waiting for something to happen.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto," Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled, "yeah, Sasuke, your the best!"

Kitsune moved fast and just as Sasuke lost control of his Chakra because of Naruto which resulted in Sakura and Kakashi to freak again. Kitsune placed a good amount of Chakra in her feet, grabbed Sasuke by his ankle, and hanged upside down on the tree branch with an annoyed look on her face while Sakura and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Now whose the loser, Sasuke?" Kitsune asked.

"If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle," Kakashi stated.

Kitsune looked at him with a glare making him to sweat drop before she pulled wire from her pouch and used it to lower them all down to the ground safely. When Kitsune walked by Kakashi she looked at him with an indifferent look on her face.

"If we're both sane by the time training is no longer needed then that would be a miracle.," she stated.

Kakashi cackled as Kitsune walked away leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to look after her.

Dinner Time!

Kitsune sat the table in Tazuna's home next to Kakashi waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back from where ever they were as Tsunami laid the table with food.

"Now their both late," Sakura pointed out, "I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke..."

They looked towards the door when they heard it open to see Sasuke walking in supporting a tried looking Naruto.

"What are you up to?" Tazuna asked, "you look like something the cat dragged in."

Kitsune sweat dropped, but she knew that it was true.

"We both made it," Naruto told Kakashi, "we climbed all the way to the top."

"Good," Kakashi said with a nod of his head, "now we move on. Starting to tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna."

Naruto smiled hugely before he thrust his fist into the air while yelling, "Alright!"

This resulted in him knocked both him and Sasuke to the ground.

"Ah, your such a loser," Sasuke told him as the others laughed.

Kitsune looked at the scene before he with boredom.

Tea time!

"In a few more day's the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that," Tazuna was telling them.

Kitsune let out a sigh as she laid her head on her arms thinking about being home in her own bed way from the pain in the asses AKA Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. The only one who she could stand was Kakashi and that was a bit of shocker for she always losing her temper with the other Jonins back in the Leaf Village.

"You all done great, but you really should be careful," Tsunami told them.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I didn't have a chance till now," Tazuna told them, "why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but only with a strong leader cowardice can not survive," Kakashi answered.

"Huh?"

Kitsune looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a quote from the First Hokage, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered her as he smiled his one closed eye smile.

Kitsune let out a sigh as she closed her eyes before opening them again.

"By why?" a small voice asked.

Both Kitsune and Naruto looked up at Inari to see tears in his eyes.

"What you say?" Naruto asked.

"All this stupid training is a waste of time!" Inari yelled at them, "Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! All these's cool things you say...they don't mean anything! Now matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak always lose!"

"Idiot," Kitsune snorted.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto told him, "it won't be like that for me. You got that?"

"Why don't you just be quiet?!" Inari shouted at him, "just looking at you makes me sick! You don't anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

"Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!" Naruto shouted next, "you can whimper all day for all I care!" Naruto then lifted his head up that he had laid down. "Your nothing, but a coward!" Kitsune felt her eyes twitched before she shot Naruto a glare that made Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi flinched.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT TO A KID!" Kitsune yelled. "THAT WAS GOING TO FAR UZUMAKI!" Inari by now was crying his eyes out as Kitsune glared Naruto down who had almost fall out of his chair, but she soon let out a sigh before she said a bit more calmer. "I know where your coming from Naruto I do, but saying something like that to a kid is uncall for. Ever saying something like that to a kid again and I'll make you wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto answered scared out of his mind.

Kitsune threw him one last dark look before walking out of the house and into the woods leaving the others to look after. Naruto was the next to get up out of his set to walk out.

"She's right Naruto, you went to far," Sakura told him, but he just walked away from them, "Naruto?"

Forest!

Kitsune walked through the forest heading for the clearing that had come to the other night, but it wasn't long till she felt a Chakra presence that she knew to well making her to run into the clearing where she pulled out a kunai. Kitsune looked around at the surrounding forest looking for the spy hoping that she was wrong about who she thinks is spying on her.

"Come on out!" Kitsune ordered, "I know your there _Itachi Uchiha_."

There was a ruffle in the bushes behind her which made her spin around with her Sharingan active to see a pair of Sharingan eyes looking at her from the shadows. Kitsune growled under her breath as a long black haired boy wearing a cloak with red clouds sown on them walking towards her

"It's been a long time hasn't it Kitsune?" the boy asked her.

"I suppose it has _Itachi_, but I really don't care because I'm not into interfering with other clans," Kitsune answered him as Itachi glared at her as she just glared back not even phased by his glare in the least. "Let's get down to business shall we? Now what are you here for Itachi?"

"The Leader of the Akatsuki would like you to join us Kitsune," Itachi answered.

"And what would happen if I said no?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to force you, too."

Kitsune looked at him for a bit before she burst into laughter at the thought of Itachi trying to force her into his group of S-Classed Criminals. Kitsune was now holding her sides from laughing so hard while Itachi looked half amused and half annoyed at the same time.

"You force me?" Kitsune asked after she calmed down.

"If I have to."

"I can't believe you have the guts to say that Itachi," Kitsune stated with an amused look, "I mean I am quicker then you. So how can you force me if I'm the one kicking you ass? Plus I can just use my Kekkei Genkai on you." Itachi growled as he saw the truth in what Kitsune had just said to him. "I'm afraid I have to say no."

Kitsune waved at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving Itachi standing there looking pissed off as hell. Watch World because Hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Itachi Uchiha.

Morning!

Kakashi, Tazuna, and three of the four Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.

"Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands," Kakashi told her, "he pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all."

"What about you?" Tsunami asked, "your still recovering yourself."

"why?" Kakashi asked, "do I look wobble. I'll be ok."

They all turned to walk off though Kitsune was already ahead of them just keeping her head down.

"Come on let's go," Tazuna told them.

Kakashi looked ahead of them at Kitsune with a worried look on his face knowing that things just might get out of hand.

The bridge!

Kitsune was the first to get to the bridge and noticed that workers where on the ground out cold and injuried, so she slowly pulled out her sword just as the others arrived.

"Hold on!" Tazuna shouted, "what the hack is this?" Kitsune rolled her eyes well keeping a close eye on her surroundings. "Some one was here. Some one got to them."

'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, "this mist...Sasuke, Sakura, Kitsune get ready." Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while Kitsune stood in front of them in a defensive stance. "I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2."

"Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?" Sakura asked, "this is his Hidden Mist Jutsu."

_{Me: No, really? Of course it's Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu, you pink haired freak.}_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," Zabuza's voice sounded around them, "I see you still have those brats with you." Kitsune could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. "That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.

"I'm trembling with...excitement," Sasuke told him.

"Go on Sasuke," Kakashi approved.

Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.

'I can see it,' he thought.

"Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?" Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. "The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku."

"So it seems," Haku agreed.

Kitsune and Sasuke glared at the two of Zabuza's goons as they ready their weapons.


	9. Crystal Ice Mirrors!

_**[Chapter 9: Haku's Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!]**_

Recap!

'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, "this mist...Sasuke, Sakura, Kitsune get ready." Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while Kitsune stood in front of them in a defensive stance. "I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2."

"Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?" Sakura asked, "this is his Hidden Mist Jutsu."

_{Me: No, really? Of course it's Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu, you pink haired freak.}_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," Zabuza's voice sounded around them, "I see you still have those brats with you." Kitsune could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. "That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.

"I'm trembling with...excitement," Sasuke told him.

"Go on Sasuke," Kakashi approved.

Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.

'I can see it,' he thought.

"Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?" Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. "The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku."

"So it seems," Haku agreed.

Kitsune and Sasuke glared at the two of Zabuza's goons as they ready their weapons.

QS-Kitsune growled as she glared at two enemies ninjas ahead of them wanting to rip them apart from limp to limp and it was scaring her to be thinking like that.

"Well, well, so I had it right," Kakashi stated, "it was all an act."

"An act?" "With cute little masks, too."

"Big Phony," Sasuke stated while Sakura yelled in disbelief.

"So I guess all that stuff about being Tracker Ninjas protecting their village was all bunch of bull?" Tazuna asked.

"They look pretty chummy to me," Kakashi answered, "I'll say they have been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"They got some nerve to face us again after pulling that trick," Sakura stated.

"And hiding behind those mask," Kakashi went on, "who do they think their fulling?"

"Speak for yourself Sensei."

"That's it I'm taking them out," Sasuke said, "who do they think their fulling? Hiding behind those masks like some sort of clowns.

"Sasuke, your so cool!"

Kitsune sweat dropped as the urge to hit Sakura pulsed through her.

'Wait a second didn't I just say that?' Kakashi thought, 'she'll never change.'

"He's impressive," Haku stated making Zabuza snort, "even though they were just 1/10th th strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all."

"That move still gave us the first advantage," Zabuza told him, "now use it."

"Right," Haku agreed before he moved quickly.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

'So he can keep with Haku's speed, huh?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two young boys fight each other.

'Hmmm,' Kakashi thought, "Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this. Kitsune be ready to jump in if needed."

Sakura nodded as she jumped in front of the bridge-builder while Kitsune stood ready to jump into the fight when she had to.

"I want the bridge-builder not you," Haku told Sasuke, "if you back down I won't have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke told him.

"Your making a mistake," Haku told them, "you won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gain two key advantages."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked "what are they?"

"First you are surrounded by water, second I blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself with," Haku answered.

Haku started to do hand signs with one hand making Sasuke gasp in shock.

'What?' Sasuke thought in shock, 'using one hand?'

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death," Haku said.

'He doesn't want to kill the kid?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two fights, 'does he mean that?'

"Sasuke," Sakura called out in worry.

'Remember the training,' Sasuke thought, 'focus. Summon my Chakra at once and derate it to my feet.'

Of them jumped out of the way as the needles came raining down on them. Haku start looking for Sasuke once he landed and noticed that the young Uchiha wasn't in sight..

'He vanished,' Haku thought before looking up to see that Sasuke and jumped up.

"You're not at fast as you think," Sasuke told them before Sasuke Atked Haku. "From this point on you'll be the ones defending from my Atks."

Sasuke tried different methods of fighting before he was able to land a kick on Haku sending back to Zabuza was.

'It's not possible,' Zabuza thought, 'no one's faster then Haku.'

"Thought you were quicker, huh?" Sasuke asked, "well, what else were you wrong about?"

Kitsune's eyes narrowed even more as she looked at Zabuza and Haku who was struggling to set up.

"You made a big mistake by insulting these Ninjas and calling them brats," Kakashi informed Zabuza, "that's just granted to bring out Sasuke attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi then motioned to Kitsune. "And my little girl, Kitsune is our feistiest, short-tempered, smartest, and very strongest young Kunoichi since Lady Tsunade, herself and Sakura here is our second sharpest mind."

'Ha!' Inner Sakura laughed, 'CHA! Am I bad or what?'

_{Me: Or what. Being smart doesn't make you bad, Pink Haired Loser.}_

"And last, but least is our number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi finished.

"*Laugh* Haku," Zabuza said as the two stood up, "if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

"Right," Haku agreed.

Haku's Chakra started to surround him.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry it's came to this," Haku told him.

"The air it's so cold," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Haku placed his hands in a hand sign, "Secret Jutsu..." Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Kitsune let out a gasp as ice like mirrors formed started to form around Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Kitsune shouted as she ran forward to only be trapped in the mirrors as well. 'Shit.'

"What is that?" Kakashi asked, "how does it work?"

Sasuke and Kitsune both gasp as they watched Haku stepped through one of the panels before replicas appeared in the others.

"Mirrors, but how?" Sasuke asked.

Kitsune stood at the ready as she looked around while she stood back to back with Sasuke. Outside of the mirrors Kakashi ran forward to help them, but Zabuza got in the way.

"If you enter this fight..." Zabuza started, "you fight me." Kakashi glared at him. "Your boy and little girl has no chance against that Jutsu. Their finished.

Back in the mirror Kitsune was starting feel a bit useless as she tried to find away out of the trouble that they were in.

"Now we'll begin," Haku told them as he held up a senbone, "and I'll show you what speed really means."

Sasuke and Kitsune groaned as they were cut by the senbone that Haku throw at them while Kakashi and Sakura looked worried.

"Kitsune, Sasuke," Kakashi mumbled.

"Sasuke, Kitsune!" Sakura shouted just as Sasuke's Kunai landed in front of her.

Zabuza smirked at Kakashi through his bandages around his mouth.

"Just try to help them and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat," Zabuza stated making Kakashi to growl.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized to Tazuna, "but I can't stay with you. Forgive me?"

"I understand," Tazuna answered, "go now."

Sakura picked up the kunai that has landed in front of her and started to run towards the mirrors.

"Sakura?"

'Sasuke,' Sakura thought, "take this!" Both Sasuke and Kitsune looked out of the corner of their eyes to see Sakura in the air having thrown the kunai to them, but Haku quickly cought it surprising all three. "He cought it."

Sasuke ended up falling to the ground while Kitsune kneeled on one knee panting.

"Sasuke?" Kitsune asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke groaned.

The two of them looked up at just as a shuriken hit Haku in the face leaving a stretch on the white mask and knocking him out of the mirror.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, "who is it?"

'What a fool,' Sasuke and Kitsune thought as smoked appeared.

'Such a show off,' Sasuke thought.

Kitsune growled under her breath as the smoke started to clear.

"Number On Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja," Haku said as he stood up.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here," Naruto said once the smoked cleared, "Yeah! Believe it!"


	10. Knucklehead Ninja Joins the Fight!

_**[Chapter 10: The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Joins the Fight!]**_

Recap!

"Sasuke?" Kitsune asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke groaned.

The two of them looked up at just as a shuriken hit Haku in the face leaving a stretch on the white mask and knocking him out of the mirror.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, "who is it?"

'What a fool,' Sasuke and Kitsune thought as smoked appeared.

'Such a show off,' Sasuke thought.

Kitsune growled under her breath as the smoke started to clear.

"Number On Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja," Haku said as he stood up.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here," Naruto said once the smoked cleared, "Yeah! Believe it!"

QS-"Now that I'm everything will be alright."

"Naruto!" Sakura called out with relief.

"You know who in stories the hero's usually shows up at the least minute and kicks butt?" Naruto asked, "well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Believe it!"

"This brat again," Zabuza mumbled.

'Shut-up Naruto.'

'What an idiot,' Kakashi thought with an is-this-kid-for-real loo his face, 'if he stayed hidden, he could have been much more effective.'

'That boy...

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "your history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza spun around and threw shuriken at Naruto making Sakura gasp and Kakashi to go wide eyed.

"NO!" Kakashi shouted.

"NARUTO!" "Huh?"

"Naruto! Move!"

Naruto started to freak out before Haku threw his senbones that crashed into the shuriken making them to fall on the ground.

"They didn't get him," Sakura said in shock.

"Their weapons concealed each other out," Tazuna said also in shock, "amazing. Now that's was lucky. I think."

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked, "you crazy?"

"This is a battle not a talent show!" Kakashi yelled at him, "don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Keep your opponent guessing. Even when excruciating a single jutsu one must desecration one's opponent, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You'll just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that."

"I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO RECUSE EVERYBODY!" Naruto shouted.

"But there's another mystery here..."

'Him.'

"Haku!" Zabuza called over as he looked at the boy, "what are you doing?"

"Zabuza...this boy...let me fight him in my own way? Please?"

"Bring it on."

"So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? As usually, your to soft."

"Forgive me?"

'Soft,' Sasuke thought confused before looking at his wounds, 'no. He's right. Look at this wounds...he cut me up with his needles, but didn't hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?'

Kitsune looked at her own wounds to find that they were minor.

"I'm warning you! One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!"

'It's impossible,' Kakashi thought, 'Naruto, can't match this kid. I've got to...'

"Don't even think about," Zabuza told him, "we've got a score to settle Kakashi, but if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder."

'He's got me,' Kakashi thought again, 'I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto, Sasuke, and Kitsune at the same time.' Kakashi looked over at Sakura and Tazuna. 'Sakura's feisty, but she can't fight Zabuza on her own.'

"Relax Kakashi," Zabuza told him, "set back and enjoy the show. Let's see who they do. One on one."

Naruto glared harden as he looked Haku.

"That mask and bogus story," Naruto said, "you were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that?"

"I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally?"

'While your gibbering I'll catch you off guard,' Sasuke thought before threw a Kunai.

Haku dodged the Kunai with ease without even looking. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke and Kitsune inside the mirrors.

"Sasuke? Kitsune?"

"I haven't forgotten about you not for an instant," Haku told him.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke stunk in some kind of Crystal Mirrors, 'so that's where Sasuke and Kitsune is. Their pinned down.'

"Some warrior's except defeat gracefully and know when they are beaten and others do not," Haku stated, "so be it. Let us finish our battle then? To the death."

Naruto gasped as Haku started to walk away from him, "Hey, where are you going?"

"It's alright Naruto," Haku informed him, "we'll have our fight next."

'What is he?' Naruto thought as Haku walked into a mirror.

'Here he comes,' Sasuke thought as the real Haku appeared in front of him, but he still looked around to make sure. 'The real one is over there.' He's hand reached for his Kunai pouch. 'Now...'

"I'm behind you," Haku's voice sounded making Sasuke's eyes widen.

'He transported himself instant,' Sasuke thought in shock, 'how?'

'This is bad,' Kitsune thought as she looked around to see more replicas of Haku appeared. It was then that they were bombed with senbone after senbone before both Kitsune and Sasuke landed on their backs.

"Sasuke! Kitsune!"

"Kitsune! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in alarm, 'what is that? Sasuke and Kitsune are getting ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks coming from. How is he going that?'

Both Sasuke and Kitsune got onto their knees a bit more cut up then they where before.

'What kind of Jutsu is this?' Sasuke thought, 'could it be? He has clone's hiding the mirrors, all throwing needles at the same time.' Sasuke looked over at Kitsune who was panting a bit, however, he did take notice to her eyes to see that the Kyoufugan was active, but for the first time he noticed that veins around her eyes a bit more noticeable before he looked back at Haku. 'No their to fast for it. I can't even see where their coming from. If it was just a clone jutsu then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors diffidently the key to his attacks, but what's my next move?'

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kitsune!" Kakashi's voice called out to them, "think! You need to attack from the outside and the inside at the same time!"

'To figure out how the mirrors work,' Sakura thought.

'I've got it.'

''Yes,' both Kitsune and Sasuke realized at the same time.

'It's all about positioning and Naruto, Kitsune, and I are in the perfect position,' Sasuke thought, 'if both Kitsune and I attack from in here and Naruto got him from the outside...we can do it.'

"Hey!" Naruto's voice yelled/whispered making Kitsune jump and Sasuke to freak out. "I sneak in to save you two!" Kitsune and Sasuke both looked at Naruto with a glare clearly pissed off. "Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke, Kitsune?"

"Naruto, you idiot," Kitsune hissed, "if we weren't in trouble I'll kill you for sneaking up on us."

"Naruto, you sneak up on the enemy not your allies," Kakashi's voice told him from the outside.

"You're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled, "you're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!"

"What the hack's your problem?" Naruto asked in anger, "you two should thank me for coming in here to help you two!"

"Naruto, if all three of us are inside here...grrr," Sasuke started, but stopped and growled a bit, "FORGET IT! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I had it with your attitude!" Naruto yelled, "believe it!"

'Naruto is building a soled reputation of the most clueless ninja in history,' Kakashi thought with a sigh, 'the more he helps the worse things get.'

"That's it," Sasuke said as he stood up making the other two to look at him, "I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now." Kitsune gasp when Sasuke wove hand signs. "Fire Style:..."

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted, "what attack are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice," Sasuke started to explain, "and how do you meld ice?" Kitsune sweat dropped. "Figure it out!" placed his pointing finger over his top lip and his thumb under his bottom lip before making an O shape with his mouth. "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

For awhile Kitsune thought that Sasuke might had thought up a good idea, but the mirrors where still there when the flames died down.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You'll need much more heat then that to melt this ice," Haku told all thee.

The mirrors light up and all of a sudden Naruto, Kitsune, and Sasuke found themselves on their asses from an on slot of needles.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, "Where the needle attacks coming at us from? Are they clones?" Naruto stood up while Kitsune and Sasuke remained kneeling, "We've got to find the real one. Which one is it?"

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like," Haku told Naruto, "you'll never learn the secret."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"No don't," Sasuke yelled at him.

"Naruto!" Kitsune joined him.

Naruto didn't listen to the two of them as he still made clones of himself.

"You've got a 100 mirrors then a 100 of me will smash them all," Naruto said to him as he clones jumped at the mirrors, "then I'll find the real one."

Haku however moved quickly sending Naruto back to the ground next to his teammates.

"These mirrors only reflect my image," Haku told them, "allowing me to transport myself at light speed." Kitsune's eyes widen when she cought on. "Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motions."

"I knew it," both Kitsune and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Knew what Kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"It's a bloodline treat," Kitsune answered, "kekkei genkai."

She was, however, unaware that her Father said the same time.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura's voice could be heard asking, "what is it?"

"It's like my Sharingan and Kitsune's Kyoufugan," Kakashi's voice was heard answering, "you can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, pass down from generation to generation within a signal clone."

"But that means..."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed with the unspoken sentences, "even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it. No way to stop him."

'Dad, you seriously need to work on that explanation,' Kitsune thought with a sweat drop, 'if I can just look into his eyes with my own Kekkei Genkai, the Kyoufugan also known as the Fear Eye then I might be able to buy Naruto and Sasuke enough time to get out of here so they can attack from the outside.'

"I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke and Kitsune to look at him, "so what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"

'Naruto,' thought Kitsune as she looked over at the blond.

'Dreams,' Haku thought as his mind went back to when he first meet Zabuza. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful." Kitsune raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back." A growl escape Kitsune's throat. "This bridge well be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."

Kitsune, Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.


	11. The Sharingan Shatters!

_**[Chapter 11: Zero Viability: The Sharingan Shatters!]**_

Recap!

"I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke and Kitsune to look at him, "so what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"

'Naruto,' thought Kitsune as she looked over at the blond.

'Dreams,' Haku thought as his mind went back to when he first meet Zabuza. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful." Kitsune raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back." A growl escape Kitsune's throat. "This bridge well be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."

Kitsune, Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.

QS-"Sasuke, Naruto, Kitsune!" Sakura called out to them, "take this guy out! You can do it!

"Don't Sakura," Kakashi warned her, "don't push them."

"Huh?"

"Even if they some how found away to over come the Mirror Jutsu they still couldn't defeat this Ninja," Kakashi stated.

"How can you be sure?" Sakura asked.

Zabuza started laughing though he never took his eyes off Kakashi.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill," Kakashi answered, "that boy's a whole other breed, he lives for pain, thrives on it."

"Exactly," Zabuza agreed, "your village became complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feels in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion over regret."

"But then..." Sakura said startled, "Sensei what are we going to do? Please tell us?"

'I could make a break to save Naruto, Kitsune, and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge-builder,' Kakashi thought as he looked over his choices, 'if I use Shadow Clones he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll just be wasting Chakra. So I have no choice, it's me or Zabuza here and now.' Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector covering his left eye. 'I'll to do this the hard way.'

'The Sharingan.'

"Sharingan?" Zabuza asked, "your no fun Kakashi. Using the same old trick."

Zabuza pulled out a weird looking Kunai and charged at Kakashi before aiming at his left eye surprising him and Sakura.

"Sensei! No!"

Kakashi raised his right hand and blocked the Kunai before it could harm his eye, but he did have a glare in place.

"If it's just an old trick then why did you just stop me?" Kakashi asked.

"If you let your opponent see your jutsu one to many times he'll find away to use it against you," Zabuza answered.

"Then could yourself lucky," Kakashi told him, "cause your the only man alive who have seen my Sharingan twice. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me," Zabuza started, "you have no chance against Haku."

'Is that possible?' Sakura thought as she looked at the Crystal Ice Mirrors. 'That that boy in the mask is stronger then Kakashi-Sensei?'

"When I found him, he was just a street kids, but I trained him in the most advance ninja techniques," Zabuza started to brag, "I thought him everything I know plus he had special abilities that he had defined on his own. The boy develop quickly soon he could face the most powerful enemy, out number, in total darkness it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing of his own life or those of others. He became a unique fighting machines a shinobi. In the end his power surpass even mine, his bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai can not be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool who can destroy anything that stand in my way." Zabuza pulled out his kunai from Kakashi's hand. "Unlike the useless punks that follow you around.."

Inside the ice mirrors Kitsune was looking around trying to find way out of it.

"I didn't get to him," Naruto said, "then I'll try again as many times as to takes." Kitsune rolled her

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto stop!"

Haku once again attacked all three of them. Naruto once again landed next to his teammates after the attack.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto asked.

'It was barely there, but I saw it,' Sasuke thought, 'I could see the trails and follow his moves.'

"One more time," Naruto said as he formed the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Don't you see that it's useless?" Haku asked.

Naruto once again made clones, but Haku took the clones down again, however, Sasuke did kick water up into the air when Naruto tried to attack the mirrors. However, Haku attacked all three of them and sent them to the ground hard, but Kitsune and Sasuke slowly got to their feet.

'I can see his movements, but that doesn't mean I can match him,' thought Sasuke, 'the water it's being repealed. What if I try something else? Now water, but...' Sasuke had closed his eyes for a bit before he opened them. 'Yes. Now it's my move.'

"You think that those Genin punks together can beat Haku?" Zabuza asked, "he's the ultimate. A battle tool of distraction."

"Are you done bragging?" Kakashi asked, "your starting to put me to sleep." Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to uncover his Sharingan eye. "Let's finish this now!"

"Fine, but there's one more thing you should know," Zabuza answered/told him, "a little more bragging as you say."

"Huh?"

"Did you really think that our last battle was just a win or lose that I took your Atks like a mare rank Genin?" Zabuza asked, "Haku was there hiding, watching your every move, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and automatically divide a lethal counter Atk. It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice. Well, I'm going to tell you that."

"Huh?"

Zabuza created a hand sign so he could do a jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

'This is is,' Kakashi thought.

'What's going on?' Tazuna thought as he looked around, 'the mist is so thick. Visibility is Zero.'

"Sensei?"

"Sakura stay with Tazuna," Kakashi ordered.

'I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naruto, Kitsune, and Kakashi-Sensei,' Sakura thought, "And I have my job to do no matter what it takes."

Sakura turned around and ran back to Tazuna which surprised him.

"Oh, Sakura."

"Follow my lead Mr. Tazuna and whatever happens stay close."

"Alright I'll stay right behind you."

Haku looked at them as they seem deep in thought.

'I know you need me, Zabuza, I'll finish them off quickly,' Haku thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made the hand sign which caused Haku to gasp.

'He just won't give up,' Haku thought before he launch an attack against Naruto when out of nowhere a fireball head towards him. 'What?' He looked at Sasuke as he dodged. 'Fireball Jutsu?' Haku once again launch an attack on Naruto. 'It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them.'

Sasuke once again took a deep breath and blow out fire which Haku dodge, but it did get the heme of his pants. Naruto then landed behind Kitsune and Sasuke before he slowly got up. Kitsune let out a growl before she let out a smirk and without Sasuke or Naruto noticing she bit her thumb and got ready to do hand signs.

'Got him that time,' thought Sasuke, 'I'm starting to get the timing.'

Sasuke had a smirk as he looked at the burnt part of Haku's pants. However, Kakashi was looking around for Zabuza who just disappeared from in front of him.

'It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza,' Kakashi thought, 'how can he fight in it?'

Kakashi spun around and blocked shurikens that he heard come at him from behind.

"Very skillful as I expected from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior."

Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi with his eyes closed surprising the copy nin.

'He's eyes are closed.'

"The next time you see me is the last time you see anything," Zabuza told him, "without your Sharingan your nothing."

"What?'

"You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything even through time," Zabuza answered, "but your predication was wrong I'm still alive so your a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't ready me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes it seem your more powerful then you are. I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye that sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these ability you can execute multiple Jutsu at a quick succession to make it seem like you can see into the future. First with the piercing eye you copy my movements instantly. This replica of movements makes me doubt my own thought. Once I was shaken your infiltrated my mind waiting for the slights flow and intermediate my actions seeking out any hints to my next move. You time it precisely waiting for the right moment."_{Me: He talks to mush.} _"The instant that my mind come unfocused you created an illusion with your hypnotic eye. You reduce me to make hand signs when you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually your controlling me movements. Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you." _{Me: Stop talking already Zabuza!}_ "First neutralized your piercing you with zero visibility mist."

Zabuza was able to land a blow on Kakashi making him to skid back some.

"The mist is slowing me reaction time."

"Next neutralized your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes close," Zabuza went on, "you can't border into my mind if you can't look into my eyes."

"Brilliant," Kakashi praised, "expect with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

"Have you forgotten about who I am Kakashi?" Zabuza asked, "I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill. I can take you out by sound alone!"

Kitsune stood next to Sasuke glaring at Haku not knowing where he is so she could use Kyoufugan.

'He read my movement, but that's not possible,' Haku thought as he looked at Sasuke in shock.

"I was so close, bit I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out making the blond to look at him.

"Huh?" "Can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Naruto answered, "nothing can stop me! Believe it?!"

'He don't want to shot, but he's exhausted,' thought Sasuke, 'the Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much charka, but thanks to him, I'd figured it out. I know how to break through.'

'The human eye can not track my movements,' thought Haku, 'it must have been a flock.'

The mirrors lite up at once and Sasuke quickly performed hand signs at the same time as Kitsune.

"Naruto ran for it!" Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke once again ordered, "hurry."

"Huh?" Naruto asked before he got a determined look. "alright, you got it."

"You can not escape," Haku told him.

Naruto started to run, but he was thrown backwards, however, he got up and ran for the middle of two mirrors.

"You think, you can keep me here?" Naruto asked, "forget it!"

Just them Haku shot out of the mirror he was in towards Naruto.

"That's it," Sasuke said, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

Sasuke took a breath just as Kitsune slammed her hand onto the ground and launched a fireball at Haku while the smoke cleared to reveal a snow white fox that came up to Kitsune's knees. Haku easily dodged the fireball and threw a senbone at Sasuke that nailed him in the shoulders before he knocked Naruto back.

"I couldn't get pass him," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"That's was good Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled out the senbone.

"Huh?"

"Now," Sasuke growled out, "one more time?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Naruto and Kitsune agreed.

'There must be a limit to his charka, too,' thought Sasuke, 'I can feel him slowing down.'

Naruto, Sasuke, Kitsune, and her fox all took off in different detraction to try and get out of the mirrors.

'No more games,' thought Haku in annoyances, 'I need to stop this now!' Haku targeted Sasuke and Kitsune, "This time you'll stay down!"

Haku throw two senbone that hit both Sasuke and Kitsune in the calves before he attacked Kitsune's fox making her to vanish back to where she was summoned from. This, however, ticked Kitsune off big time to the point that she let out a none human growl.

"Sasuke, Kitsune!" Naruto called out when he heard their cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on them.

Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.

'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought, 'it's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Kitsune, Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "the bridge-builder!"

Kakashi took off heading for where Sakura and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.

"To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.

Sakura's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.


	12. Mission Complete!

_**[Chapter 12: The Broken Seal!]**_

Recap!

'No more games,' thought Haku in annoyances, 'I need to stop this now!' Haku targeted Sasuke and Kitsune, "This time you'll stay down!"

Haku throw two senbone that hit both Sasuke and Kitsune in the calves before he attacked Kitsune's fox making her to vanish back to where she was summoned from. This, however, ticked Kitsune off big time to the point that she let out a none human growl.

"Sasuke, Kitsune!" Naruto called out when he heard their cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on them.

Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.

'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought, 'it's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Kitsune, Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "the bridge-builder!"

Kakashi took off heading for where Sakura and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.

"To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.

Sakura's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.

QS-Kitsune let out a gasp as she stood up at once when she heard the scream.

'That scream...that was Sakura,' thought Sasuke, 'what's happening to her? Where's Kakashi?'

"Sakura...she's in...trouble," Naruto manged to get out making Sasuke and Kitsune to look at him.

'We've got to break through,' Sasuke once again thought looking away.

"I'll bust us out of here," Naruto said as he stood which made Sasuke to look at him again.

'Naruto?' thought both Sasuke and Kitsune.

"I'll fake him out," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"You've exhausted my petitions," Haku growled.

Naruto put his hand in a hand sign before he took off at a quick run, but he ended up doing a back flip when Haku appeared in front of him. Kitsune followed with her Kyoufugan Naruto as Haku run net to him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Kitsune yelled.

"Behind you!" Sasuke called out making Naruto to stop and turned around to only get hit by needles again. "Naruto!"

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero and that is absolute," Haku told them.

Both Sasuke and Kitsune ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you able to get up?" Sasuke asked as his blond teammate tried to set up. "Try not to use any more charka, that's only going to help him now."

Kitsune looked at Haku with narrowed eyes unaware of a black star shape pattern was appearing around her pupil from edge of the iris to the other edges.

"I know Sasuke, I know," Naruto said before he passed out.

'We can't go on like this,' thought Sasuke, 'he's blocking every move we make and Kitsune can't find him so she can look into his eyes to use her Kyoufugan on him. I've got to find away to out maneuver him.' "My eyes has adjusted to his movements."

Kitsune glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes with shock before she turned to look at Haku which caused a growl to come from her throat as she mentally cursed out the mask he was wearing.

"Looking for a counter attack?" Haku asked them, "I'll save you the trouble." Kitsune and Sasuke both picked up a senbone each from the ground and blocked all of the senbone that was thrown at them and Naruto. "What?"

"Get up loser," Sasuke ordered Naruto, "we've got to team up."

'I'm aiming at their vital spots now, but I can't get a direct hit,' thought Haku in shock.

"I know what we have to do," Naruto told Sasuke as he sat up, "believe it Sasuke."

Haku once again started to throwing needles at them, but Kitsune and Sasuke worked together to block them.

'It's not just luck,' Haku thought as he continued to throw needles, 'their fighting to protect their friend. That's why their so determined, but they can't possibly see the needles coming.' When Haku throw the needles at Sasuke, he pushed Naruto out of the way while he and Kitsune jumped out of the line of the needles. "My movements are beyond human speed and yet their tracking them somehow. Whatever their doing I've got to stop them now.'

Kitsune and Sasuke gasp in shock when Haku disappeared.

'He disappeared,' thought Sasuke as he looked around for the Ice Jutsu user, "where did he go? How can he just vanish?" Kitsune and Sasuke moved their heads back and forth for their enemy. "Naruto, you better not pass out again. Come on, let's go. Kitsune and I can't keep protecting you like this."

"Well, then don't," Naruto told them, "I never asked for your two help."

Kitsune gasp when Naruto passed out again which made Sasuke to look at him.

"You can't revive him," Haku told the two Konoha Ninjas, "he's reached his limits." Both Sasuke and Kitsune throw the senbone that they were holding at the mirror that Haku was in, but they bounced off. "Impressive, you two have exalt moves." Haku held up some senbones. "Both your attacks are very skillful." Haku throw more senbone at them, but the dodged once again. "But the both of you reached your limits as well." Kitsune snorted knowing for a fact that if he wasn't using his own Kekkei Genkai as a shield then she could have unleashed her full strength. "Motorfuctions, reflexes, judgment, both your abilities are weakening slowly, but surly. Now your finished!"

'Here he comes,' thought Sasuke, 'stay calm, focus, concentrate, see everything."

Haku come out of the mirror and attacked both Sasuke and Kitsune. Kitsune quickly jumped out of the way while Sasuke had already grabbed Naruto before he, too, out of the line of the needles.

'They saw every move, but there no way they could do that,' Haku thought as Sasuke put Naruto down panting before he looked up with crimson eyes.'Impossible. Those eyes; the Sharingan.' Haku looked at over at Kitsune who was glaring at him with her Kyoufugan activate and completed. 'That's the Kyoufugan and it's fully developed now. I better keep form looking into her eyes or I'm died.' "Your..."

'It's not complete, but I can see through his deception,' thought Sasuke.

'So they, too, have kekkei genkai,' Haku thought as he looked over them making sure that he didn't look Kitsune in the eyes. 'The unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though it's not perfected like that girl's Kyoufugan, to uncover it during a lethal attack is an amazing feat, and because of that I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of charka and their swift movements also take energy there's no doubt that the more we fight the more he well use the Sharingan to pro-see my moves while the girl tries to get me to look into her eyes. Even now the boy's eyes are tracking me and the girl is trying to look into my eyes. I can't target them directly, they'll just block a frontal attack, so I have to throw them off guard...' Haku then turned his attention to Naruto. 'By attacking their partner then I'll destroy them!'

Kitsune let out a gasp as Haku come out of his mirror and went for Naruto who was down while Sasuke stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, 'I've got to stop him!'

Kitsune stared wide eyed at the scene that she had just witness in shock and close to tears.

"Sasuke" Kitsune whispered.

Naruto was able to regain conscious and the first thing he saw was Haku on the ground.

"You...always get in the way Naruto," Sasuke told him with difficulty, "it never fails."

"You beat him, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered before he saw Sasuke, "huh?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his blond teammate, "you should see the look on your face. You...you look like a total loser."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "why did you...save me? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know why I just did," Sasuke answered as he looked forward, "you...I...hated you."

"Then why?" Naruto asked again, "it doesn't make any since." Naruto sat up. "Why did you...protect me?" Naruto stood up looking pissed. "I didn't for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!" "I don't know my body just moved," Sasuke told him, "there was no time to think." As Sasuke started to fall backwards Naruto moved to catch as Kitsune ran up to them, but of course Sasuke being Sasuke had to say some thing. "Loser."

"Sasuke!" both Kitsune and Naruto shouted out.

Naruto cought Sasuke before he hit the ground as Kitsune skidded on her knees on Sasuke's other side.

"He...he's still out there," Sasuke told Naruto as he left his hand up, "my Brother. I...promised myself...I'd stay alive...until I killed him. Naruto...don't let your...dream die."

"Sasuke," Kitsune whispered as Sasuke's hand fall and his eyes closed. "SASUKE!"

Kitsune scream was heard by her Sensei/father, teammate, and client making the three to flinch at the cry. The two Konoha Ninjas were unaware of Haku getting up as he watched the scene before him unfold. He watched as the young Hatake cuddled Sasuke's head as she wept over him while her blond teammate fought back his own tears, but deep inside of him some thing was stirring awake.

"He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had," Haku stated in a whisper, "why? Because of cartian person who was precession to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honer." Haku stood up and turned to the side before he spoke more loudly. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" Haku looked back at them. "This is part of what it means to be a ninja."

Kitsune found it impossible to glare at Haku who had melted back into his mirror as she let 5 years of unshed tears fall from her eyes and onto to Sasuke's forehead protector while she cuddled his head closer to her after Naruto had laid his head in her lap, but that didn't mean that she wasn't unaware to Naruto who was right across from her.

"Shut up," Naruto told him, "I...I hated you, too, Sasuke and yet." Kitsune felt cought a faint sent of evil in the air as steam surrounded all three of them not knowing what to do or where it was coming from. "You'll pay for this." Kitsune's head shot up at hearing the demonic tone in Naruto's voice just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around them. "I'm going to kill you."

'The Kyuubi,' Kitsune thought as she moved to protect Sasuke.

"What is this Chakra?" Haku asked, "chakra can't been, but it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the blood lust like it's evil it's self." Kitsune and Haku stared in shock as the senbone where thrown out of the Naruto's body and his hands started to heal and change on it's own. "His hands are healing and changing. This boy...what is he?" Naruto's eyes turned a dark blood red color with blood lust in them as the whiskered markings on his face became pronounced. "The blood lust in his eyes...the is no longer a child!"

Kitsune watched as Naruto charged at Haku destroying a mirror before she throw herself over Sasuke again to protect his body from the sharp ice. It wasn't long after that Kitsune stopped paying attention to the fight. Kitsune was once again cuddling Sasuke's head in her lap as she let her tears fall which landed on his face and forehead protector as a sob escape her throat as she realized that after all theses years of knowing the young Uchiha she had come to develop a crush on him, however, it then that she realized that it wasn't just a simple crush, but love instead.

"I love you, Sasuke," Kitsune chocked out in a whisper, "I love you."

Kitsune didn't listen to what was going on much, but she did hear what was being side at that moment.

"Go on," Haku's voice rung out, "finish it. Kill me." Naruto took a step back looking unsure. "Why do you haste? I think you wanted to be a mighty warrior."

"That's not what it's about," Naruto yelled at him, "you really that that's all there is to it; fighting and killing till there's one man standing! There's a lot more to being a shinobi then that and there are other ways to showing your strength then beating some on in battle."

"I had a feeling all along," Haku told him, "From the first moment in the woods. We are a lot alike." Naruto looked at him confused. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be you hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood."

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked him, "and your positive that it's the only way?"

"Yes," Haku answered him.

"The weird thing is if we've meet in other time and place I think that maybe we could have been friends," Naruto stated before he pulled out a kunai while Kitsune was still sobbing over Sasuke as she continued to ignore what was going. "This is for Sasuke for he also had a dream!"

At this Kitsune's eyes snapped open as it hit like a tone of bricks.

'That's right,' thought Kitsune, 'Sasuke wanted to restore the Uchiha clan and kill his Brother for what he did.' Kitsune closed her eyes letting more tears fall. 'Maybe I can give him some peace by killing his elder Brother for him.'

Kitsune was so cought up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Haku tell Naruto that there was a slight change in plan or Naruto leaving to find or when Sakura and Tazuna showed up. It wasn't until Sakura touch Sasuke's cheek though his head was still in Kitsune's lap did they noticed anything.

"He's bodies cold," Sakura stated the obvious, "this isn't just one of his Genjutsu tricks is it Kitsune?"

"No Sakura it's not," Kitsune answered with a monotone.

"Go on," Tazuna told Sakura and Kitsune though from the looks of it she was already shedding tears. "You two don't need to be brave or anything on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out Sakura, Kitsune. It's alright."

"We were the best," Sakura started to say as she stroke Sasuke's cheek, "acest ever test at the academy. The perfect students." Kitsune looked at Sakura having thought that the pink haired girl would talk about herself and not about the both of them. "Did you know there are more then 100 principle of Shinobi Conduct? Kitsune and I memorized ever single one. I don't know about Kitsune, but I use to love it when they tested us on them. It gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remember so clearly this one exam They asked us to explain the 25th principle. We got it right of course." Sakura's shoulders started to shake as tears fall. "A Shinobi...never shows his feelings...no matter what the circumstances is...feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment...and weaken his since of duty." Sakura finally started to cry as she throw herself onto is chest. "Sasuke."

'To put such an unbearable burden on two young girls shoulders,' Tazuna thought, 'if that's the Shinobi way? You can have it.'

Kitsune looked away from Sakura and back at Sasuke as her tears continued to splash onto his head band before she closed her eyes to try and hold them back reminding herself that she is a Hatake and Masato. Sakura, Tazuna, and Kitsune, however, were unaware that Sasuke's heart had started to beat again as they shed tears for him.

'Where am I?' Sasuke thought, 'am I alive or...' Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kitsune's eyes closed as tears fall from her eyes and onto his face before he looked to the sound of another crying voice. 'Sakura, Kitsune? Can it be? It is.' "Sakura it's hard to breath with you on top of me."

Kitsune and Sakura looked at him to see Sasuke blinking at them as Kitsune whipped her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked before her eyes willed up again with tears. "Tazuna, he's alive, alive!"

Kitsune couldn't help the sweat drop that appeared on the back of her heads as she smiled nervously.

"Ow!" Sasuke shouted out, "Sakura that hurts!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, "Sasuke!" After about a few minutes of Sakura making a fool of herself, she let go of him and Sasuke went and sat up. "No. No what are you doing? You shouldn't move."

"For once I agree with pinky," Kitsune told him.

She stood up before she turned her attention to Gato though she toned his voice out.

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he looked at Kitsune, "and what happened to that guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's just fine, but the...the one in the mask...he's dead."

"Died?" Sasuke asked unwilling taking his eyes off of Kitsune and looked at Sakura. "But how? Did Naruto do it?"

"Oh, I...I came in late, so I'm not sure what happened," Sakura answered him making Kitsune to roll her eyes. "He was protecting Zabuza." Sakura clasped her hand together. "I had faith in you, Sasuke. I knew you pull through. Your to cool of a guy to stay down for long."

_{Me: Yeah right Pink whore. Just keep telling yourself that and maybe we'll believe you.}_

'He never meant to from the very beginning,' Sasuke thought as Sakura stood up.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled making Kitsune to clasp her hands over her ears and looked at Sakura with a look that could kill her if looks could kill. "OVER HERE!" Naruto flinched a bit, but still didn't turn around right away. "IT'S SASUKE!" This time Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing up. "HE'S ALRIGHT! HE'S ALRIGHT!"

Sasuke raised a hand in greeting making tears come to Naruto's eyes before they were looking at the thugs thought Kitsune didn't hear them because she was still trying to get the ringing to stop as the thugs charged at them. After she was able to clear her hearing an arrow landed in front of the thugs making them stop in their tracks and all of them looked behind or ahead to see the entire village with Inari standing them there.

"There's one little thing you forgot about!" a Villager yelled, "before you sat one foot in our Village! You'll have to get through all us!"

"Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"Hero's usually show up at the last minute," Inari told them, "you know?"

"They all came," Tazuna said with happiness, "the whole village."

Kitsune looked at the thugs with a mix of Hatake and Masato smirk before she did a hand sign at the same time as Naruto.

"This is going to be fun," Kitsune said.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Naruto stated.

"Shadow Clan Jutsu!" they both shouted.

About 4 more Naruto's appeared next to him while over 100 Kitsune's appeared behind her all holding some kind of weapon or had their hands in a hand sign. The thugs stepped back afraid of what they where facing.

"I guess I have just enough Chakra to help you two out," Kakashi told them as he made the same hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style!"

_{Me: Lol. I love that. Lmao.}_

The thugs stepped back even more as about 100 Kakashi's appeared looking ready to fight.

"So do you still want to fight?" the Kakashi's all asked.

"No thanks," the thugs answered before ran for the boat and most jumped into the water.

"Victory!" Inari shouted with joy.

The rest of the villagers cheered as well as the clones of Naruto, Kitsune, and Kakashi vanished leaving the real ones standing there looking amused or in Naruto's case giddy.

A week later; Cliff!

It's been a week since the fight with Zabuza and Haku and all five of squad 7 stood in front of their graves that was on a cliff that over looked the village as the sun sat in the background. They bridge was finally finished thinks to the help of Naruto, Kitsune, and Sakura while Sasuke and Kakashi rested after the battle. Sakura was kneeling in front of Haku's grave prying before she looked up a the sun sat.

"Is that really it Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is that the ninja way?" she asked again as she looked at him, "to use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny," Kakashi answered.

'When did he start hanging out with Neji?' Kitsune thought with a sweat drop.

"No point in wondering if it's right or wrong," Kakashi went on, "it just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Well, if you ask me if that what's bring a ninja is all about then some things out of wack," Naruto told then, "is that why we go through all this training to end up like them?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke and Kitsune asked before they looked at each which resulted in them in looking away quickly with blushes.

"Well, it's a question without an answer," Kakashi answered, "that is some thing we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

"Ok," Naruto said out of no where.

"Hmm?"

"I've just came to a discussion," Naruto told them, "from now on I'm finding my own ninja way. As that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto."

Kakashi smiled his one closed eye smile while Sasuke and Kitsune smirked at the blond though Sakura where looking at like he had grown an extra head.

The Next Day!

All five of the ninjas where standing in front of the villager, Inari, his mother, and Tazuna.

"We could have never finished the bridge without you," Tazuna told them, I can't tell you how mush we're going to miss you."

"Do be careful."

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi thanked.

"Now, now," Naruto told them, "don't get all chocked up. We'll come back and visit really soon."

"You swear you well?" Inari asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course," Naruto answered as tears came to his eyes, "you know, Inari it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it."

"Who said I wanted to cry?" Inari asked him, "and anyway if there's nothing wrong with it? You go on ahead and cry."

"No, you first," Naruto told him before he turned around, "forget it."

Kitsune and Sakura looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

'Boys can be so prethic,' the two girls thought.

With waves all five of them started to walk away down the bridge towards the main land to head back to the village.

"As soon as we get back I'm going to let Iruka fix me up a while massy of roman to celebrate a mission accomplish," Naruto told them, "oh, and just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventure. The kids going to warship me."

"Hey," Sakura said out of no where.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"No you, Naruto," Sakura told him, "Sasuke, when we get back do you want to go do some thing together?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke answered, "thanks."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said with her head bowed as she stopped walking.

"Sakura, I'll do some thing with you if want?" Naruto asked as he stopped and went back to her as the others kept walking.

"What?" Sakura asked, "Hey, that was a privet conversion! Bet it!"

Kitsune looked back to see Sakura throw Naruto making her sweat drop at the pink haired genin unaware of Sasuke looking at her.


	13. A New Chapter Begins!

_**[Chapter 13: A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam **__**and **__Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals__**!]**_

Bridge Hours Later!

Both Kitsune and Kakashi appeared onto top of the bridge that they where suppose to meet their. Kitsune had lost track of time sharping her weapons while her Father was reading his perverted orange book.

"Hey, guys," the lazy Jonin greeted, "good morning. Sorry we're late. I'm afraid we got lost on the path of life."

"Wha?" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Here's the real reason why we're late," Kitsune spoked up as she jumped down to stand in front of her teammates. "I lost track of time sharping my weapons while perverted Father was busy reading that damn orange book of his." Kakashi by that time had joined her on the ground and when she had said damn he bunked her on the head. "OW! Dad!"

"Watch that mouth of yours Kit," Kakashi told her with a slight growl.

"Yes Father," Kitsune sighed.

Naruto moved to stand in front of Kakashi looking determined.

"I'm ready for the next Ninja Mission Sensei," Naruto told him with glee, "And hey come on. No more of this dumb beginner stuff. I'm talking a real mission so I can show what I'm made of. I got to break out and burn it up." Kitsune sweat drop as fire appeared in Naruto's eyes. "See!"

"Uh...right. I get it. That's great Naruto. Now take it east would ya?"

'Sasuke,' Naruto thought as he turned around and glared at Sasuke, 'he's always rescue everyone on our mission trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump, but he'll won't get the edge on me.'

'He's such a twerp,' Sakura thought looking annoyed.

Kitsune just let out a sigh as she shook her head while Sasuke just looked indifferent.

'Today's the day,' Naruto thought he imaged himself saving Sasuke, "BELIEVE IT!"

Kitsune looked at him surprised that he yelled out of nowhere while Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked annoyed all at the same time.

"Let us know when your down fantasizing Naruto so we can start the mission?" Kakashi asked, "alright?"

"Right," Naruto agreed.

"Could you not be so annoying Naruto?" Sakura asked him, "just for once?"

Kitsune let out a sigh as they headed out for their mission.

Pulling Weeds!

Kitsune, Sakura, and Sasuke where all pulling up weeds while Naruto glared at Sasuke before he turned to his part of the yard looking determined to beat Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going to beat Sasuke anyways," he told himself.

The silver haired female let out a sigh as she looked at Naruto before she went back to taking care of her side.

A few minutes later!

Naruto was standing in front of a pile of weeds and herbs laughing like it was no big deal to which Kitsune face palm at his stupidity. The other two, however, watched as their client walked up to Naruto looking pissed.

"Yeah you!" the client called.

Naruto turned around before smiling at her, "oh, hi lady." Kitsune groaned knowing where this was going. "I got rid of all your weeds for ya." A sweat drop appeared on the back of Kitsune's head. "Pretty cool, huh?" It then that Naruto noticed the pissed off look on the woman's face. "What's wrong?"

'What's wrong really?' Kitsune thought, 'some one murder me, please?'

"You pulled the weed, but you also pulled up my plants," the client informed him, "those where special herbs I've been growing and you...DESTROYED THEM!"

Kitsune watched as the client beat Naruto to a pulp holding back a laugh while Sakura was giggling and Sasuke just smirked at the scene.

Cleaning the lake!

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kitsune where cleaning the lake while Kakashi was reading his porn book and every now and then Kitsune went from glaring at the book like it was the devil itself to pick up the trash feeling like she could be training with Luna instead of cleaning and all of these the lame missions that they do. Kitsune looked up from what she was doing when she heard Naruto shouts of shock and fear and before she react Sasuke had beaten her to punch and saved Naruto from going before he could hit the bottom of a waterfall.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke told him.

Naruto growled at Sasuke while Sakura cheered for Sasuke, Kitsune let out a sigh, and Kakashi, well, he was just...he was still reading without a care in the world.

Walking dogs!

Kitsune smiled down at the cute little Inuzuka wolf pup that she was walking as the pup's panted with happiness as it sat by her feet while her other two teammates watched Naruto get dragged by a hug ass dog while Kakashi sat in a tree reading...you guessed it his orange porn book again.

"Hey, hey," Naruto called out to it, "not there. We're suppose to go the other way. Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"What a loser," Sasuke stated making Akiza to look at him.

"Of course," Sakura said with annoyances, "he just has to choose the biggest dog."

Kitsune looked at Naruto who was being dragged by the big dog towards an off limits field making her to face palm.

"Stop pulling would you?" Naruto asked the ask, "your not suppose to go over there!" Naruto panicked when he noticed the field. "That's not a place for dogs it's a mine field!"

Kitsune, Sasuke, and Sakura let out a sigh of annoyances while Kakashi just...well you know what he's doing before Naruto and the dog came back out only Naruto was the only one that was burned.

'Oh for the love...seriously some one kill me now?' Kitsune thought.

Alleyway!

Squad 7 walked down an alleyway though Sakura and Sasuke had to help Naruto while Kitsune walked ahead of them with her hands behind her back.

"Look at you," Sakura started to say, "your hopeless Naruto."

"You really are just one big problem," Sasuke told him.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha male.

"SASUKE!"

Sakura held out her arm in front of Naruto with her fist held up and an angry look on her face.

"If you keep this up I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi let out a sigh before he finally looked up from his damn book.

_{Me: *evil look* Must...destroy...evil...orange...book!}_

"Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right," Naruto agreed, "our teamwork is all massed up and it's because of you, Sasuke!" Kitsune looked at Naruto annoyed as Sasuke walked past her. "You think your better then everyone else!"

"Not everyone," Sasuke told him, "just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger then you are. It's a fact." Sasuke stopped walking and looked back at him while Kitsune looked at both of them. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

'Their actually getting along worse then before,' Sakura thought, 'if that's possible.'

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other before Sasuke look darken as he thought about Haku.

'I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions,' he thought, 'there's still ninja out there who can out fight me. I've got to hon my skill so I can beat them.'

Kitsune and Sakura looked back and forth between the two male members of the team.

"Alright guys let's call it a day," Kakashi suggested reading his book again, "you can beat each other to a pulp some other time." Kitsune was looking at the book with a very dark look. "Anyway I've got to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he turned around, "I'm out of here."

Sasuke went back to walking making Sakura gasp before she ran after him.

"Wait!" she called, "Sasuke!" Kitsune glared at Sakura for being loud. "I'll go with you!" Sasuke stopped and looked back her with indifferent. "So why don't we...I mean you know...let's do something more personal. I mean to improve our teamwork and all."

"I swear you just as bad as Naruto," Sasuke told her making Kitsune to giggle, "instead of filtering why don't you practice your jutsu to make the team stronger. Let's face it. Your actually worse then Naruto."

Kitsune flinched at that as Sakura looked depressed feeling sorry for Sakura this time.

'He's right,' Sakura thought, 'what have I have really done so far on any of our missions? Nothing. Zip.'

Kitsune let out a sigh before she and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke both going a different way.

Village Streets!

Kitsune let out a sigh as she walked along the village streets with Luna who was talking about her team and how Arashi was getting on her nerves and what not. Kitsune giggled when she heard Luna call him an asshole which was different, but amusing for the young Hikari girl. As they walked along talking and everything when they heard a scream coming from the alley that Kitsune left Naruto and Sakura, but she realized that it was a child's voice so she and Luna quickly vanished.

Alleyway!

Luna and Kitsune ran through an alleyway before they stop spotting a Naruto and Sakura with two little kids, but it was the guy wearing a black cat suit and war make-up.

"So does this hurt punk?" the guy asked a young boy that he was holding up in the air.

Kitsune growled under her breath as she clinched her fists while her body shook with fury making Luna to back up from her.

"Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later," a dirty blond haired girl told him.

"Hey, I'm sorry,," Sakura apologized, "the whole thing is my fault." 'Who are they? What are they?'

Kitsune just continued to shake in fury.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIHGT NOW!" Naruto ordered.

'So these's are the Leaf Villages Genin,' Kankuro thought as he noticed the forehead protector, "we got a few minutes before he gets here." He tighten his hold on the young boy. "Let's mess with this punks, huh?"

"Let me go you jerk," the kid ordered as he started kicking the guy.

"Your feisty, but not for long," Kankuro said.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto ordered as he charged forward, but he ended up falling backwards instead. "What the?" He sat up a bit to look at the guy. "What was that?"

"Your a Leaf Genin," Kankuro stated, "looks like your village is full of wimps."

'Their outsiders from somewhere, but what are they doing here?' Sakura thought.

Kankuro tightened his grip on the young boy again.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Konohamaru!" two other young voices yelled out in fear.

"Hey!" Konohamaru yelled, "cut it out! It's hurt!"

"That's it!" Naruto yelled as he stood up, "drop him now or I'll take you apart! You got that, you fool?"

"Your the fool!" Sakura yelled at him as she put the boy in a head lock. "Making threats isn't going to help Naruto!"

"Your annoying," Kankuro told Naruto, "all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth I just want to break him half."

This made not only Luna and Kitsune gasp, but also Naruto and Sakura as well.

"Fine," the other girl said with a sigh, "but I'm not involved in any of this, ok?"

'What's this guys problem?' Sakura thought, 'this is getting ugly.'

"First I'll take care of this squirt and then I'll waste the other one," Kankuro told his teammate as he raised his fist.

"Oi!" Kitsune called out having enough of this, "put the Third Hokage's Grandson down...NOW!"

"I would what she says puppet boy," Luna stated, "she has a nasty temper."

Kankuro, his blond haired teammate, Naruto, Sakura, and the three kids all looked over to Luna and Kitsune standing there looking at the two foreigners with glares.

"Well, well, two hotties," Kankuro said with a perverted look on his face.

Kitsune growled low in her throat as she shook with anger that she didn't even realize that she has activated her Kyoufugan and just as Kankuro looked into her eyes a rock flew through the air and hit Kankuro's hand making him drop Konohamaru. Kankuro shook with fear as he tried to break eyes contact with Kitsune, but he just couldn't and his female teammate noticed so she moved to stand in front of him with her back to Kitsune.

"Your a long way from home and way out of your league," Sasuke told them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted with joy.

'Well, well,' the blond haired girl thought, 'local hottie.'

"Naruto!" Konohamaru cried.

"Oh, more wimps to tick me off," Kankuro mumbled.

"Get lost," Sasuke ordered as he crushed the rock that he was throwing up and down in his hand.

"So cool," Sakura cheered with a little girl.

"How come your not cool like that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ah, what'd ya mean?" Naruto asked, "I could have tooken that guy out in two seconds flat." Konohamaru looked away not believing Naruto one bit. 'Sasuke, your always trying to make me look back in front of everyone.'

"Hey, punks get here!" Kankuro called up to two, "your the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."

Kankuro pulled his puppet off his back as he got ready to fight Sasuke who just sat in the tree glaring at him for his earlier comment.

"What?" the blond girl asked, "are you going to use the Crow for this?"

"Kankuro back off," a monotone voice said, "your an embarrassment to our village."

Kitsune froze up along with Sasuke before she looked over to see a boy with red massy hair, sea green eyes, and a tattoo of love in kanji over his forehead with a gourd on his back.

'What the hell?' Kitsune thought, 'how come I didn't sense him.'

Luna looked at Kitsune surprised that she froze and shock that she didn't sense him.

"Hey, Gaara," Kankuro greeted nervously.

'When did he get there?' Sasuke thought, 'he didn't even make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth.'

'How could this guy catch Kitsune by surprise?' Luna thought with shock.

Kitsune looked at Kankuro before looking back at Gaara finally sensing that some about him was off and that blood thirty eyes of his is what crept her out the most.

"Your an embarrassment to our village," Gaara told his teammate, "have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here."

"I know," Kankuro told him, "I-I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing." Kitsune glared him though she was more focused on Gaara. "Here's what happened..."

"Shut up," Gaara ordered, "or I'll kill you."

'Dude is hard core,' Kitsune thought with a sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Kankuro asked, "right, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line."

Gaara looked over at Sasuke with those blood thirsty eyes.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused," Gaara told them.

'This guy has an evil look in his eyes,' Sasuke thought.

'He stopped Kankuro with a pebble and made it look easy while the girl,' Gaara thought as he looked at Kitsune, 'she has interesting eyes. This two are some one to keep an eye on.' Kitsune watched as Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand before he reappeared in front of his teammates. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright," Kankuro agreed, "sure. I get it."

Kitsune let out a sigh as they started to walk away, but then face palm when Sakura had to be a banshee.

"Hold on!" Kitsune yelled, "hey!"

"What?" the girl asked.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand," Sakura pointed, "of course the Land of Fir and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your propose and it better be good."

"Really?" the girl asked, "have you guys been living under a rock or what? You know what's going on do you?"

"They don't," Kitsune answered as she stepped in front of her teammates with Luna. "But we sure do." The Sand shinobi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at her. "Your here for the Chunin Exams aren't you?"

"Yes," the girl answered with a smile glad that some one know what was up as she held up a pass with her name on it.

'Temari, huh?' Kitsune thought as she read the name.

"We have permission," Temari stated, "of course you are correct we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home it the Land of the Wind. And as your teammate here pointed, we're here for the Chunin Exam. Get the picture?"

"The Chunin Exam?" Naruto asked confused, "what's that? Well, I've never heard of no Chunin Exam. Believe it."

"I believe it alright," Temari told him, "that your totally clueless."

Kitsune and Luna giggled, but they ended up tuning Konohamaru out and then tuning in when Sasuke jumped down to stand in front of them. She then noticed that they had started to walk away again.

"Hey, you,!" he called, "identify yourself!"

Temari stopped walking and looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"You mean me?" she asked.

"No him," Sasuke answered before he pointed at Gaara, "the guy with the gourd on his back."

"My is Gaara of the Desert," Gaara answered after he turned around, "I'm curious about you, too."

Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara looked at Kitsune who looked back at him.

"And you, girl?" he asked.

"Kitsune Hatake, the daughter of the Copycat Ninja."

The two of the Sand Genin gasp as they looked at her, but Naruto decided to break the silence

"Hi there," Naruto greeted, "I bet your dying to know my name, right?"

"I couldn't careless," Gaara answered.

The Sand Shinobi turned around and then left quickly leaving the Leaf Shinobis standing there before Naruto started talking to Konohamaru about something.

'Things are getting interesting,' Sasuke thought.

"You not going to show me up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out of no where.

"Back off loser," Sasuke ordered.

There was a moment silence before all eyes turned to Kitsune.

"What was that awhile ago?" Naruto finally asked when he noticed the difference between Kitsune normal eyes and the eyes he sees right now.

"The Kyoufugan also known as the fear eye," Luna answered, "it has three stages of development. The first stage is the different eye color, the second stage the veins on the side of the face showing, and the last stage is a black star shape pattern. When fully developed the user can make a Ninjas worst Nightmare come true and most of the time it well result in death, bu there is a down side to it."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The user of the Kyoufugan can lose themselves in their kekkei genkai making blood-thirsty," Luna answered, "in other words it masses with their minds, but that's only when their pissed off to no end." Luna looked down. "The Kyoufugan is the bloodline trait also known as kekkei genkai of the Masato clan."

"Then how does Kitsune as it?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"It's because she half Masato," Sasuke answered making the other two to look at him.

"Sasuke's right," Luna agreed, "Kitsune's Mother was the head of the Masato Clan so it's only natural that she takes her Mother's place as the Clan's head and inherits the Clan's bloodline trait."

The rest of Squad 7 and the little kids looked at Kitsune to see that she has a far away look in her eyes like she was thinking of some.


	14. Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee VS Sasuke!

_**[Chapter 14: Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee VS. Sasuke!]**_

The Next Day!

Kitsune let out a sigh as she walked up to the bridge that she and her team where suppose to meet at to see that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were already there making her to groan especially when Sakura decided to go banshee on them.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "why? Why? It's always the same. He sats the time and we have to wait hours for him."

"It's not fair," Naruto agreed.

'Who ever said life was fair?' Kitsune thought as she walked up.

Sasuke was the one who took noticed to her as she walked over to them with an annoyed look on her face.

'This is a first,' thought Sasuke, 'I have never seen her with annoyed look on her beautiful face in the morning.' Sasuke's eyes widen as a blush appeared on his face. 'Wait a minute. Did I say that Kitsune, the Daughter of the team's Sensei has a beautiful? Well, she is cute and she doesn't fuse over me like the other girls do...Bad Sasuke, very bad Sasuke."

Kitsune looked over at Sasuke who she noticed has shook his head making her to raise an eyebrow before she let out a groan when Sasuke went banshee AGAIN!

"What about my feelings?" Sakura asked, "I rushed so fast I didn't have time to blow dry my hair."

'The poor baby,' Akiza thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto announced.

Kitsune looked at him with a raised eyebrow that clearly read 'WTF'.

"You, uh, didn't?" Sakura asked, "that's really disgusting Naruto."

'First thing in the morning and their already driving Kitsune and I nuts,' Sasuke thought.

"Hey," a lazy voice greeted making them look up to see Kakashi waving at them from his perished. "Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"LEIR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at him as Kitsune and Sasuke went to stand next to them.

"Dad, you need to some up with something new," Kitsune stated as said Jonin jumped to said in front of them. "Cause that's getting old and fast."

Kakashi sweat drop as that saying brought back memories of Kitsune's Mother who looks like the young Hatake only she didn't have silver hair. Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at his students.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommend you for the Chunin Exam all four of you," Kakashi told them, "these are the application forms."

Kakashi pulled out four forms with each of their names of them.

"Application Forms?" Sakura asked.

Kitsune tuned out the rest as she the form with her name on it before she walked away from the group when Kakashi dismissed them.

That Evening!

Kitsune ran a rock over her sword's blade before she gently touched the sharp edge with her finger and when she just put her finger on the edge it cut it up a bit making her to smirk.

'Perfect,' she thought with a cackle, however, she stopped when she felt a charka source nearby so she quietly and quickly pulled out a kunai and tossed to her right. "Come on Iruka-Sensei!"

A rain ninja appeared in front of her before there was a puff of smoke to reveal her old teacher who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Busted," he stated.

"Big time," Kitsune agreed.

Iruka let out a sigh before he smiled at the young Hatake who was putting her sword back into it's sheath then he sweat dropped when she pulled out her arrows to sharpen them as well.

"Are you getting ready of the Chunin Exams?" Iruka asked the young girl.

"Yes," Kitsune answered, "I want to make sure that my weapons are all sharp and ready in case I have to use them."

Iruka smiled again before he vanished in a puff of smoke the young Hatake to her weapons.

Day of the Exams!

Kitsune walked to Sasuke and Naruto with a yawn having been up to 1 o'clock in the morning sharping her weapons all night.

"Hey, Kitsune," Naruto greeted.

"Go-o-od Morning Naruto," Kitsune yawned out.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Sasuke asked.

"I was up till 1 in the morning sharping my weapons," Kitsune answered showing them the cut on her finger that she has bandage.

'She really strange,' thought Sasuke with a sigh.

It wasn't long till Sakura had finally showed up though looking rather down.

"Sakura," Naruto greeted, "hey, your late."

"Uh...right," she agreed, "sorry guys." Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a thoughtful look. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Yeah," Sasuke greeted, 'what's up with her? She's different.'

Kitsune let out a sigh before she started to walk inside with her teammates right behind her.

Inside!

Kitsune let out a sigh as she heard the commotion that was coming from the ahead of them and decided to tune it all out thinking about how it drove her insane when she saw him reading his porn book and she had pulled the same stunt that her Mother had already did when Kakashi read something she didn't like and that was threaten to burn it if he didn't do what he was suppose to do. Kitsune let out a sigh as she turn back in just in time to hear Sasuke.

"Really nice speech," Sasuke told them, "now both of you step aside and let me through." Kitsune let out a sigh again as she shook her head. "And well, your at it revise the Genjutsu. We can see through the illusion anyways. We're going to the third floor."

"Well, well," one of the Chunins that where standing in front of the door said. "So you noticed the Genjutsu."

"Go ahead and tell them Sakura," Sasuke said.

Kitsune smiled as she joined in.

"We're sure you saw it before anyone else," she added.

"Huh?"

"You the sharpest eyes and best analytically skill on our squad," Sasuke stated.

"You must have seen this coming from a mile away," Kitsune finished.

"I must have?" Sakura asked before she cought onto what they where doing, "oh, of course. Sure. I've spotted it right away. This is only the second floor."

"Right," Naruto agreed.

The Genjutsu was undone making people gasped.

"Well, aren't we the smart ones?" the other Chunin asked, "so you noticed an illusion. Let's see you deal with this?"

The Chunin

'How'd he do that?' Sakura thought, 'I thought he was some kind of weakling getting knocked like that, but he's just as fast as Sasuke.'

'He stopped my kick,' Sasuke thought, 'that some Chakra he's got in his arm.'

"Hey!" a voice said making Kitsune look over to see Neji walking up to the boy. "What happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but..."

The guy looked at Kitsune and Sakura who where standing right next to each other. Kitsune's mind had gone to when she first meet Neji when she was young, but Sakura elbowed her to get her attention.

"Never mind it's over," the girl said, "forget it."

The guy then walked up to Kitsune who blinked in confusion.

"My name is Rock Lee," the guy told her, "you must be Kitsune Hatake, right?"

"Please my girlfriend?" Lee asked her making Sasuke to glare at him well Sakura looked sorry for her follow Kunoishi. "I vow to protect you with my life."

"I'm sorry Lee, but I'm forbidden to date anyone till I'm 15," Kitsune answered, "though I'm sure that any girl who agrees to go out with you well be lucky to have a sweet boy to protect her with his life."

Lee blush at this as he got stars in eyes before he moved onto Sakura.

"Hey, you over there!" Neji yelled making Sasuke to look at him, "what's you name?"

'Again?' Naruto asked as he looked pissed, 'it's always about Sasuke!'

"It's common courtesy to state you name before asking for some one elses," Sasuke answered.

"Hey, your a rookie aren't you?" Neji asked again, "how old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke told him.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

'Cute,' the girl thought.

Kitsune let out a sigh as she started to walk away from them before Sakura's voice sounded out behind her.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come on let's go," she said before said boys by their hands, "wait up Kitsune!"

Kitsune looked back at them and stopped letting them to catch up before she started to walk away again. Kitsune let out a sigh as they started up the stairs heading for the third floor.

Training Room

Kitsune, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked through a large room as they headed for the third floor.

"Hey, you with the attitude hold on!" a voice called.

Squad 7 stopped walking and turned around to see that one who had spoken was Rock Lee who was standing on a balcony and was looking at Sasuke.

"What you'd want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight," Lee answered, "right here and right now."

"You want fight him right here and how, huh?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes," Lee answered before he jumped over the railing and land on the floor still facing Sasuke. "My name is Rock Lee." He pointed at Sasuke. "You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you know me?" Sasuke asked for the third time.

"I challenge you," Lee went on, "everyone is always taking about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I figure you could be a great test for me, but also." Lee looked at Sakura who got a bit a crept out. "Oh, Sakura. I love you!"

Kitsune snirked as Sakura freaked out big time.

"Those eyebrows can't be real," Sakura shouted, "no! Your hair style is horrible, too, and those eyebrows are so bushy. You are such a weirdo."

Kitsune looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow as if she was stupid.

"You know Sakura," Kitsune started, "it's either Lee or Naruto because I'm going to tell you this right here and right now that those two are going to be the only ones who well ever like you in your life."

Sakura glared at Kitsune who gave the pink haired banshee an Masato/Hatake smirk as Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Lee pretend that he didn't hear what Kitsune said and continued to scare and creep out Sakura without meaning, too.

"You are an angel sent from heaven," Lee told her before he blow Sakura a kiss making the pink haired girl to dodge the kiss.

"That is a good move," Lee told her, "let's see if you can dodge this?"

Kitsune smirked turned into a smile while a giggle escaped as Sakura dodge Lee's kiss and she really laughed when the banshee had to bend back wards and hit her head on the ground. When Sakura stood back up she was painting from all of the dodging she had to do.

'That was two close,' she thought before holding up her fist, "hey, keep your creepy valentines to yourself. I was dodging for my life there!"

"You don't have to be so negative Sakura," Lee said sounding down hearted.

Kitsune leaned over to Sasuke with a smirk.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" she asked in whisper making the young Uchiha to smirk in amusement before she spoked a bit more loudly. "Yeah, you don't have to be so negative pinky." Sasuke sweat dropped seeing where this was going. "Lee and Naruto are going to be the only boys to ever like you and choice one of them to date before it's to late."

Sakura looked at her follow silver haired kunoichi with a death glare that didn't effect Kitsune at all for she just gave the pink banshee a smirk before looking back at Lee.

'He wants to fight Sasuke?' Naruto thought, 'it's always about Sasuke.'

"You heard of the Uchiha clan, but yet, you still challenge me?" Sasuke asked, "you must bee even more phyco then you look if that's possible." Sasuke glared at him. "You want to know more about our clan then I'll show you the hard way."

'He wants to fight Sasuke?' Naruto thought, 'it's always Sasuke!'

Kitsune looked over at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes before back at Lee with a thoughtful look remembering what Neji had once told her.

'Neji said that Lee's speed is nothing to laugh as while as his Taijutsu is better then Sasuke's Taijutsu,' Kitsune thought, 'he also mention something about a Jutsu that his teacher showed him and how he was the only one to get it down.'

"Bring it on," Lee said as he stood in a some kind of fighting stance, 'excellent a match up against the number 1 rookie. I well draw him out and get him to revival his technique and I well prove myself to you, Guy-Sensei!'

"Hold it!" Naruto yelled making all of them to look at him. "I get him first. This weirdo's mine."

Kitsune let out a sigh as she shook her head at this.

"Go for it," Sasuke agreed.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"What?" Naruto asked as he moved forward. "It'll take me two minutes to have this bagging for mercy."

"No thank you," Lee said, "right now the only only I want to fight is Uchiha."

"Yeah," Naruto asked, "Well." Kitsune sigh as Naruto charged at Lee. "I got news for you. Sasuke can't compare to me! Believe It!"

Naruto went to throw a punch, but Lee dodged it and Naruto tried to kick him next by standing on his hands, however, Lee dropped down and spun around.

"Leaf Whirl Wind!"

Kitsune coughed to hid a laugh when Lee knocked Naruto's hands out form under him and sent him spinning into a wall.

'Whoa,' Sakura thought, 'he's better then he looks.'

"Just except it," Lee said, "you see, Sasuke out off all the top Leaf Genin I am the best." Kitsune felt her eye twitched knowing for a fact that she and Neji where the best out of all of the Leaf Genin. "Fight me and I will prove it to you."

"This well be fun," Sasuke said with a smirk, "let's do it."

Kitsune and Sakura both looked at the clock to see that they have only 30 minutes to registrar.

"There's no time Sasuke," Sakura said, "we've got to registrar by 3 'clock that's less then half an hour."

"Not only that, but Lee's Taijutsu is at it's peek Sasuke," Kitsune added, "he can fight circles around you."

"Relax you two," Sasuke told them, "this well all be over in 5 seconds."

'Yeah,' Kitsune thought, 'for you.'

'Here he comes,' Lee thought as Sasuke ran at him, 'forgive me Guy-Sensei.' Sasuke threw a punch at Lee. 'I know it is forbidden, but I may have to break the rules and use that jutsu.' Lee vanished before the punch that the young Uchiha boy sent could hit him, but to only reappear to the side of Sasuke and went to kick Sasuke. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Sasuke ducked under the kick, but Lee sent another kick his way. 'Not moving fast enough. Gotta black it.' Sasuke went to block, but got surprised when Lee made a hand sign. 'What?'

Kitsune gasped when Lee's kick went right throw Sasuke's guard and she wasn't the only one.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in shock.

Sasuke struggled to get as Kitsune and Sakura looked on in shock.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

'He had his guard up, but Lee went right through it,' Sakura thought.

Kitsune let out a sigh as she shooked her head, 'I tried to tell him, but did he listen to me. NOOO! I well never understand boys.'

Kitsune once again let out a sigh as she watched Sasuke who was able to get to his hands and knees.

'Is he using some kind of technique to get to me?' Sasuke thought, 'what is it? Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?'

'As I excepted,' Lee thought, 'he is coming back for more.'

'Ok, this is good,' Sasuke thought with a thoughtful look, 'I've got him right where I want him. Now's my chance.' Sasuke smirked making Kitsune to gasp in shock. "I've been waiting to try this out."

This time both of the Kunoichis gasped in even more shock at this.

'Could it be?' Sakura thought, 'is it?' Sasuke lifted up his head to revival a pair of blood red eyes with two tomas surrounding the pupil. 'The Sharingan. When did he learn it? He's eyes; it's in both of them.'

'So that is the Sharingan?' Lee thought as he looked at Sasuke.

'You'll never know what Sasuke well do next,' Sakura thought, 'he's amazing. It's like Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingan. He'll be able to read this guys jutsu and nail him.'

'Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?' Sasuke thought, 'whatever magic he's using I'll see it now.'

'It's not going to woooork,' Kitsune thought with a sigh as Sasuke charged at Lee.

'Sasuke's getting stronger everyday,' Sakura thought, 'just what you except from an Uchiha. Sasuke could never lose to a guy like this. No way.' Kitsune shook her head when Lee was able to kick Sasuke which surprised both the young Uchiha boy and Sakura. 'What?'

'He got around my guard, but how?' Sasuke thought, 'what kind of Jutsu is that?'

"You should have listened to your girlfriend," Lee told him, "you see, my technique is neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.'

Kitsune was the only one to noticed that Naruto had come around was staring in shock as Sasuke got his ass handed to him.

"Sasuke!"

Kitsune looked back just in time to see Sasuke get elbowed in the stomach.

"Get it now?" Lee asked, "I'm using Taijutsu tat means no tricks Sasuke." Lee appeared behind Sasuke with in a second. It's just straight forward Martial Arts nothing more."

"Why you?" Sasuke growled as he went to back hand Lee.

Lee just dodged Sasuke's hit by jumping back a bit making Sasuke growl in frustration..

"I know your technique," Lee told him, "forget it. It well not work not on me. I know you can see through your opponent's jutsus. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he is going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is that Taijutsu is a little bit different."

"Right," Sasuke agreed, "so what's your point?"

"I don't try to hide or disguise my moves," Lee answered, "I do not have to. Even when you can read them you still can not stop them. You are to slow. Your eyes maybe quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but your body can not keep up." Kitsune let out a sigh as Sasuke was starting to get more pissed off then he already was. "What good does it do you? You know what? Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of Ninja; those like you who are born with talent." By this time Sasuke had already charged at Lee making Kitsune a to shake her head in annoyances. "And those like me who have to turn everyday of our lives." Lee dodged Sasuke's attack with ease. "Point is." Lee dodged Sasuke's attacks one after the other as he kept talking. "your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu." Lee went from being on defense to offence. "Here is what I mean."

Now it was Sasuke who was the defense which worried Sakura, but Kitsune on the other hand thought that Sasuke was getting what was coming to him.

'I've have to stop him,' Sasuke thought as he went to block Lee's kick, but instead Lee kicked him under his chin sending him into the air before reappearing under Sasuke. "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

Kitsune gasped knowing that this was going to far for her and got ready to step in.

"Good eye," Lee told him as the bandages started to unwind. "Now I well prove my point that hard work beats out natural talent."

'What's his next move?'

"Your finished," Lee told Sasuke, "Huh?"

Kitsune got ready to jump up and stop Lee when out of no where a spinning wheel flow through the air and pinned the bandages to the wall.

"This is bad," Lee said.

"Alright that's enough Lee!" a voice called out to him.

Kitsune turned around to see a red turtle standing behind her looking at Lee who elbowed Sasuke out of the way before landing in front of the turtle.

'W-what now?' Sasuke thought.

Kitsune spun around and ran hoping to get to Sasuke before he hit the ground.

"Sasuke!" she called.

Kitsune fall to her knees as she cought Sasuke and slid a little, but was still able to make sure that Sasuke didn't get hurt bad. Sakura ran over to them looking worried for Sasuke while Kitsune looked up at the turtle looking a bit confused and weird out at the same time. Meanwhile Naruto sat there looking at Lee with surprised not knowing what to say or do.

'He totally beat Sasuke!' Naruto thought, 'some thing happened while I was knocked out. What he do?'

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, 'he's really shaken. He didn't even take the fall right.'

"You...you were watching us the whole time?" Lee asked.

"Of course," the turtle answered making Kitsune to raise an eyebrow, "that last technique is forbidden, you know that."

'He's talking to a turtle and it's talking back,' Naruto thought as he watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sorry," Lee apologized, "I did not mean to."

'Now he's apologizing to a turtle,' Naruto thought he face took a surprised look, 'wait a minute?' Naruto hit his palm with his hand. 'Could that be his Sensei?'

Kitsune let out a sigh as Lee looked up at the turtle who glared at him making Lee to freak out big time.

"I was not planning to use a forbidden Jutsu," Lee tried to reason, "it's just I was in the middle of a fight and I mean...you understand."

"I'm right it really is his Sensei!" Naruto said aloud.

"Huh?"

Kitsune let out a sigh as she shock her head feeling beyond annoyed already.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto called out to the others as he ran up.

Sakura looked at him while Kitsune and Sasuke continued to look at Lee.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That weird thing his talking to is a turtle right?" Naruto asked them as he pointed at the red turtle.

"Obviously!" Sakura yelled at him, "what did you think it was?"

"Ok, then maybe it means that turtles can be Sensei, too," Naruto answered.

'And we lost him,' Kitsune thought with a sweat drop.

"How would I know if they can be Sensei, too?" Sakura asked unhappily.

"Your a disgrace!" the turtle yelled at him, "you think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that!" Kitsune felt her eye twitch as the turtle went on. "A shinobi never reveals his technique unless it's absolutely necessary! It's such a basic rule! You should know it be now!"

"Forgive me Sir?" Lee asked in shame.

'How could I lose to that freak?' Sasuke thought.

Kitsune looked over at him from the corner of her eyes before she shook her head with a sigh, 'I tried to tell him, but did he listen...nooooooo. Baka.'

"Are you prepare to take the punishment for you actions?" the turtle asked Lee.

"I...yes sir."

"Alright then," the turtle said, "please come out; Guy–Sensei!"

Kitsune looked back at the turtle just as there was a blast of smoke and when it cleared her team and her all freaked out when saw an older version of Lee standing on top of the turtle striking a weird pose.

"Hey!" the man yelled, "what's shaken? How you doing everybody?! Life treating you good?"

The team once again freaked out, but it was Naruto who had to open his big mouth.

"He's go the biggest eyebrows yet!" Naruto yelled, "their almost alive~"

"Hi Lee," the man greeted with twinkling smile.

"To weird," Sakura said in a freaked out voice.

"Once again I agree with you, Sakura," Kitsune agreed.

"So that's were Lee get's it from," Naruto stated, "some soup bowel hair cut and even bushier eyebrows."

Lee spun around looking angry with Naruto making Kitsune sweat drop as she shook her head with a sigh.

"Don't insult Guy–Sensei!" Lee yelled at him, "He's one of the greatest man in the entire world!"

"Well, excuse me for not noticing his greatness!" Naruto yelled back, "I was to busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!"

"He did not crawl out!" Lee yelled once again.

"Give it a rest Lee," Guy told him.

Lee turned back to him looking upset, "yes sir."

"Now for your punishment," Guy stated as he balled up his fist and then pulled it back before he throw it forward into Lee's face. "You little fool!" Squad 7 was once again freaking out at the display though Kitsune felt her eye twitch with annoyances as Guy walked up to Lee who was getting back up. "I'm sorry Lee. It's for your own good."

Guy had been then got down on one knee as Lee looked up at him with tears falling.

"S–sensei?" Lee asked.

"Lee," Guy said.

From where Kitsune stood it looked like Lee throw himself into Guy's arms as both of them cry making her team and her look disgusted.

"Oh Sensei," Lee cried, "I am...so sorry."

"It's over," Guy told him, "you don't need to say any more."

"SENSEI!" Lee cried out even louder.

'How could I lose to some one that lame?' Sasuke thought.

Kitsune was trying her best not to lose her temper.

"It's ok," Guy went on, "it's ok. It was only your face."

"Sorry...Sensei."

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Kitsune thought with a groan.

"That's kinda of sweet the way their all huggy and stuff," Naruto told his team.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kitsune and Sakura yelled at him, "their both totally crazy!"

When the three of them looked back at Guy and Lee the two where already standing once again, but where still crying.

"Your just cought in between," Guy told him, "your to old to be called a boy, but not quiet yet a man."

"You are so good to me, Guy–Sensei," Lee told him.

"Now take off," Guy told him, "I want you to give me a 100 laps around the practice field. Show me what you've got!"

"Yes sir," Lee saluted him, "no problem."

"Run into the setting sun," Guy said dramaticly, "run and suffer, but don't mass up your hair." He looked at Lee who whipped his eyes. "Let's us go."

"Right," Lee agreed.

"hey, wait a minute?" Naruto asked, "we're not finished here! You guys can't just take off like that!"

"And what about the Chunin Exam?" Sakura asked, "there's no time for fooling around!"

"Uh...oh, right," Guy said as he slight coughed in his hand, "I forgot about that." He once again looked back at Lee. "Lee, you not only disobey the rules for fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exam. I think that deserves a slightly more sever punishment don't you?"

"Yes sir," Lee answered.

"Let's say 500 laps?" Guy asked, "how does that sound?"

"Outstanding sir," Lee once again answered.

"Their insane," Sakura stated.

"Preparely, but never mind them," Naruto agreed, "what's the deal with that turtle any ways?"

"That turtle is a summoning Naruto," Kitsune answered with a sigh.

"Summoning?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Oh, never mind," Kitsune said with another sigh, "your to much of a pain right now to even explain it."

Guy at that moment looked up at them with a thoughtful look.

'This must be Kakashi's squad,' he thought before his eyes landed on Kitsune. 'And she must be his Daughter whose also of Masato descendent. I'll check 'em out.'

Sakura was the one who noticed that he was looking at them and started to freak, "No! He's looking at us!"

"Tell me how is Kakashi–Sensei?" Guy asked.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked.

'This freak knows my Father,' Kitsune thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Guy asked, "well, people say he and I are arched rivals for all eternity."

Everyone of Squad 7 freaked out at that even more.

"I'll believe that when Dad shows up on time for once!" Kitsune shouted at him.

"There's just no way!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"How dare you!?" Lee asked, "if Guy–Sensei says it's true then..."

"Let slide Lee," Guy told him, "a ninjas actions always speak louder then words." Kitsune and Sasuke looked at him closely before the next thing they knew he had disappeared and reappeared behind them. "My statue is 50 wins and 49 loses which is one better then his by the way!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Your kidding?" Naruto asked, "how did he beat Kakashi?"

"That's what I want to know," Kitsune agreed.

"The fact is I'm stronger then Kakashi and faster," Guy answered.

'He's speed is incredible,' Sasuke thought, 'he's differently faster then Kakashi. Is he even human?'

"You see Guy–Sensei is the best there is," Lee stated.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you," Guy told them as he gave them a thumbs up. "Look into my eyes and except my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly figure."

'He clams to be better then Kakashi,' Sasuke continued to think, 'could that be true? Cause I don't think he's making this up."

"Lee, you should accompany these fine young ninja to the class room right now," Guy told his student as he throw a kunai at the wind mill before he disappeared with the turtle.

Kitsune tuned out what Lee said to Sasuke, but tuned back in once he left them.

"Wow," Naruto said in awe.

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura said as she looked at him.

"How about that?" Naruto asked, "looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everybody thinks they are."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke told him, "next I'll drive him to his knees."

Kitsune didn't listen any more though she still heard a bit of it.

"Fine," Sasuke said as a smirk appeared, "things are starting to get interesting, The Chunin Exams. Can't wait to see what's next."

"Right," Naruto agreed.

"Let' get started," Sasuke said, "Naruto! Kitsune! Sakura!"

"Yeah," Naruto once again agreed.

Kitsune and Sakura both smiled as they nodded their heads before they followed Sasuke out of the room

...My Line...

I have a question for you all so please massage me with your answer. Now here's the question everyone. Should Orochimaru take an interest in the Masato Clan's Kekkei Genkai or should he just not care?


	15. Genin Takedown! All 13 Rookies Face Off!

_****__[Chapter 15: __Genin Takedown! All Nine Rookie Face Off__!__]_

Outside 3 – 1!

Kitsune, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood there in front of Kakashi who had his hands in his pockets and for once wasn't reading his damn cursed orange book much to Kitsune relief.

"Glad you came Sakura," Kakashi stated, "for your sake and the others. Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam."

"Why?" Sakura asked, "what'd you mean?"

Kitsune let out a sigh as she tuned out what Kakashi was saying having heard it all before before she tuned in again for the last part.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kitsune, and Sasuke," Kakashi said as he looked at them before he smiled his one closed eye smile. "I'm proud of you. Couldn't ask for a better team. Good luck."

"We won't let you down Sensei," Naruto told him as Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the doors with him right behind them. "Believe it."

Kitsune shooked her head as she went to follow them and as she passed Kakashi she gave him a smile that he returned before she walked through.

Inside 3 – 1!

"What's this?"

Kitsune looked around not at all fased by the glares they where getting from the other teams in the room, but only a few cought her attention.

"Gee...I guess we're not alone," Sakura said, "man, I had no idea that there would so much compaction." Kitsune looked at Sakura seeing that she looked scared. 'If looking scary is one of the tests they got me beat.'

"SASUKE!" a high pitched voice yelled, "where have you been?" It was then that Ino jumped onto Sasuke's back making him to get an annoyed look, Sakura to look pissed, and Kitsune to look amused. "Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those groovy good looks of yours."

"Hey, you porker back off his mine!" Sakura yelled at her.

Ino soon started to glare at Sakura.

"Miss Forehead," Ino said as she looked Sakura, "they let you in? Still got thoses frown lines on your bill board brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Oh, it's you guys," Shikamaru's voice sounded making everyone to look at him with Choji eating away next to him. "I knew this was going to be a dragged, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

"All three stoogies are here," Naruto said.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled at him, "you know what pipsqueak...ah, forget your a waste of time."

_**Shikamaru Nara always complaining, but never does anything about it, the laziest kid in the academy. Choji Akimichi. Akumunches more like it. I think he'd eat his own head if he could.**_

"Sorry, but Sasuke's all mine," Ino said as she pulled down her eye and stucked out her tongue.

_****__Ino Yamanaka. Now she's annoying and not because she has the same stupid thing for Sasuke that Sakura does._

"Well, well," a voice said making all of them to look over to see squad 8 to noticed that it was Kiba who spoked up. "What ya know? The whole gangs back together again."

"Oh," a shy voice said making Naruto to look over to see Hinata. "Hi Naruto."

Naruto looked at her confused, but she just blushed and looked away while Kitsune looked back and forth between them before face palming at Naruto's stupidity.

_**Hinata Hyuga. She's ok, but I don't know why she get all shy and embarrassed every time when I even...look at her. It's kinda of weird. Kiba Inuzuka and his doge Akamaru. Forget what I said about Ino cause this guy's the most annoying of all. He thinks he's so cool. **_

Naruto then looked over at the third member of the team who was being quite.

_****__That there is Shino Aburame. Well, he's just weird kinda of a mystery, but that doesn't mean he can't be annoying, too. _

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice making Naruto and them to look over to see three more people.

_**Kuro Neko. Future Head of the Neko Clan and a royal pain in the ass when he starts acting like a cat.**_

"I can't believe that your all here," Luna said in shock.

_**Luna Hikari. She's the last of her clan and also her clan's future head, but she's shy when meeting new people and she kind to others unless you get her anger; all in all she's really nice.**_

"Hello cuzs," another male voice greeted making Sasuke to look over.

"Arashi," Sasuke and Kitsune greeted back.

_**Arashi Masato. He's half Uchiha, but he's also half Hyuga so that's why he calls Sasuke and Kitsune cuz every now and then. But unlike the other two, Arashi is second in line to be the Masato Clan's head right behind Kitsune. He has a thing for Luna, but I never got why, but he's cool most of the time unless you anger him.**_

"You guys, too, uh?" Shikamaru asked, "man, everyone's here for this stupid thing."

"Yup," Kiba and Kuro answered.

"Here we all are," Kiba said with a laugh, "the 13 rookies. This is gonna be fun. At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut." Kiba looked over at the Uchiha. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Kiba, careful you don't get, too, over confident," Sasuke told him.

"Just wait," Kiba told all of squad 7, "we're gonna blew you guys away! We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto asked, "setting around and picking daises? You don't know what training means!"

"Oh, don't mind Kiba?" Hinata asked, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at Hinata confused making the shy girl to blush and look away while Kiba and Akamaru looked at her.

"Hey, you guys!" All of them looked to see a guy with silver hair that was in a ponytail and he was wearing glasses looking at them. "You might wanna try keeping it down a little." Luna and Kitsune glared at him as they got bad vibes from the guy. "I mean, no offense, but your the 13 rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well, who asked you?" Ino asked, "who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," the guy answered, "but really look around you?" At this the group all looked around them to see that there were other Ninjas glaring at them. "You made quite an impression." He then looked at a group of Ninjas behind the rookies. "See those guys?" The rookies where now looking at them as well. "They're from the rain village, very touchy. They all are. The exam makes everyone tense, and you don't wanna rub them they wrong way."

"Uh-ah," Sakura agreed a bit scared making Kitsune and Luna to roll their eyes.

"You can't help it," Kabuto told them, "I mean, how could you know how things work, you're just rookies You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto?" Sakura asked, "is that your name?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked again.

"No, it's...my 7th," Kabuto answered as he rubbed the back of his head making everyone to gasp. "well, they're held twice a year so this well be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran," Sakura breathed, "you must be an expert by now."

"Yeah, sort of," Kabuto said with a nervous smile.

"Cool, you can give s all the inside tips," Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, some expert," Shikamaru said, "he's never passed."

"Well, 7th times the charm," Kabuto said once again with a nervous smile, "that's what they say, huh?"

"So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough were true," Shikamaru once again spoked up, "oh man, I knew this was gonna be a drag." 'Hand on, don't give up hope yet," Kabuto told him, "maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto then pulled a deck of cards. "With my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked making Kitsune and Luna to once again roll their eyes.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everyone thing I've learned over the past four years," Kabuto answered, "I've got more then 200 of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time." Kabuto then the deck on the ground before he held a blank card. "They my not look like much to the naked eye." He then placed the card next to the deck. "In fact they appear to be blank." He placed a pointing figure onto the card while raising his other hand into a hand sign. "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You see," Kabuto started to answer as he spun the around with his finger, "I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets." Just then in a puff of smoke a map of the Villages and lands appeared. "Like this for example."

"Awesome," Sakura said in awe, "a map. Of what?"

Luna and Kitsune face palm at Sakura's stupidity at times.

"It shoes all the geographical distribution of candidates that have come to take the exam, what villages they come from, and how many from each village," Kabuto said, "why do think they all came here and take the exam together at the same time?" The group looked at him confused. "It's to faster friendship between nations of course. "International brotherhood and all that, and it's true enough as far as it goes."

"But there's another reason?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village, therely maintaining the balance of power," Kabuto answered.

"Oh yeah...balance of power...hmm..." Naruto portend that he did he knew.

"Balance of power, big deal, it's all a drag," Shikamaru said.

"If the balance isn't maintained, then one nation can wind up with more shinobi than it's neighbor, and it might be tempted to attack that's," Kabuto told them, "So they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense...I suppose."

"Hn, do there cards of yours have any info on the candidates individually?" Sasuke asked.

"They might," Kabuto answered, "you have some one special in mind?"

"I might," Sasuke also answered.

"Well, I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone," Kabuto told Sasuke, "including you guys, of course. So which is it?" Kabuto held up a card from the deck. "Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the Desert, and then there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village, while your at it," Sasuke informed.

"Man, that's no fun," Kabuto sighed, "you even know there names. That makes it easy." As they all watched Kabuto pulled out two cards from the deck. "Here they are."

"Show 'em to me," Sasuke pretty much ordered.

'I haven't a clue as to what's going on here, but I'll act like I do,' Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto said once the information appeared on the card, "looks like he's about a year older then you guys. Mission experience: 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last 12 months, his taijutsu has erratically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam." Kabuto looked up at them then. "This'll be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

"Hyuga, huh?"

"Okay, next is Gaara of the Desert," Kabuto said as he brought up the info, "mission experience: 8 C rank and...get this 7 B rank as a Genin! There's not a lot of information on this guy. He's a rookie from another land originally, but there is this." Kabuto looked at them all. "He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dudes done a B rank as a Genin?" Shikamaru asked in shock, "and had never been injured?!"

Kabuto placed another card down as brought the info into view.

"Leaf, Moon, Cloud, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound," Kabuto listed off the villages in the exam, "from the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exams this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small, it just sprang up recently and no one knows anything about it." Luna, Arashi, and Kitsune all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Those guys are a complete mystery." Kabuto picked up the cards after whipping the info from them and put them back into the deck. "Well, you get the point, this competition's going to be intense this year."

"So it would seem," Hinata spoked up, "it's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino said to Hinata.

"Do you...really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah," Kabuto answered, "in the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this one. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

'Ok, so we're just rookies and must of these's guys are older and more experience then we are,' thought Sakura, 'ok, no big deal, it's ok to be a little scared. I can handle it, but it'll be a whole lot if I didn't have to watch Naruto falling apart right in front of me. I mean, nothing usually get's to him, poor guy. Maybe I can try and cheer him up.' Sasuke walked forward a bit. "Hey, don't worry Naruto. We'll be fine."

Kitsune felt her eye twitch when Naruto turned around and pointed at the crowd.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto shouted, "AND I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERYONE OF YA! BELIEVE IT!"

Ino stormed up to Sakura looking pissed.

"Hey, what is that idiot trying to do?" she asked, "get us killed?"

'I've should have known,' Sakura thought looking annoyed, 'he's not smart enough to be scared!'

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat trap shut!" Ino shouted at her.

"Whose boyfriend?" Sakura asked pissed off this time.

"Oh, I forgot," Ino told her, "you can't get one!"

"What did you say?" Sakura asked in outrage.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now," Naruto said with a grin.

Kitsune shook her head before cackling a bit.

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Uh, can you ay that again a little louder?" Kiba asked, "didn't quite catch it."

"You moron," Shikamaru said, "are you trying to get everybody in this place to hate our guts or what?"

Kitsune face palm when Sakura stormed up to Naruto and put him in a head lock.

"Naruto, you jackass!" Sakura scolded, "why did you go and say something like that? You obnoxious..." Sakura stopped scolded him when see the other Genins all glaring at them. "Oh, hi everyone. Heh. Don't mind him? He some times say's these crazy things, he doesn't really mean them. They just kinda of come out, he's got this condition, kinda of a psychical thing, heh, he really should be on medication, haha." Kitsune let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Now see what you've done Naruto? You've hurt everybodies feelings, they think that you don't respect them, but that isn't true is it Naruto?" Luna and Kitsune's head snapped up at that moment when they cought the sound of movement. "Would you for once in your life think about what your doing? Think about the rest of us?"

"Fine," Naruto answered.

Just then a shinobi appeared throwing three kunais at Kabuto who dodge them quickly when a second shinobi appeared and throw a punch at Kabuto.

'Their from the Village Hidden in the Sound,' thought Kabuto with surprised.

However, once again the silver haired boy dodged the attack.

'Man, he's fast,' Naruto and Sakura thought.

'He's almost as quick as me,' thought Sasuke.

Kabuto was smirking when the sound of glass shattering made the 13 rookies to gasp as Kabuto's glasses crack, pieces of glass falling to the floor.

"Oh, I get it," Kabuto said as he removed his glasses, "it was that kind of attack."

"Hang on, I saw it all," Sasuke spoked up as he moved forward, "he dodge the attack. How did that happen?"

"It must have come closer then it looked," Shikamaru answered, "tch! Look at him acting like it was nothing? Real tough guy."

Just then Kabuto collapsed, coughing up a bit of blood and causing everyone's eyes to widen while Luna and Kitsune's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock, "did he just..."

"Kabuto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "what is it?"

Kitsune watched as Sakura and Naruto ran up to Kabuto looking worried.

"Hey, Kabuto.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kabuto answered, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked a little bit worried.

"Not such a tough guy after all," one of the Sound Ninjas said in a smug voice, "I guess maybe that's why he's on his 7 try."

"Write this on your little card, punk," a second Sound Ninja told Kabuto, "the Genin from the Sound Village will be Chunin when this is all over. Guaranteed."

'I don't get it,' thought Sasuke, 'he say their attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?'

Just then there a sound of an explosion that came from the front of the room making everyone to look up in front.

"Alright you baby-faced degenerate!" a voice shouted, "pip down and listen up!"

'Please don't tell me that it's...' Kitsune thought's where interrupted when the smoke cleared and the speaking spoke again.

"It's time to begin!" a man with three scares on his face said, "I'm Ibiki Morino, you proctor, and from this moment on...you worst enemy."

'We're doomed,' Luna and Kitsune thought with a groan.


	16. The Chunin Exam Begins!

_****__[Chapter 16: Start Your Engine; The Chunin Exam Begins!]_

Recap!

"Yeah," Kabuto answered, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked a little bit worried.

"Not such a tough guy after all," one of the Sound Ninjas said in a smug voice, "I guess maybe that's why he's on his 7 try."

"Write this on your little card, punk," a second Sound Ninja told Kabuto, "the Genin from the Sound Village will be Chunin when this is all over. Guaranteed."

'I don't get it,' thought Sasuke, 'he say their attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?'

Just then there a sound of an explosion that came from the front of the room making everyone to look up in front.

"Alright you baby-faced degenerate!" a voice shouted, "pip down and listen up!"

'Please don't tell me that it's...' Kitsune thought's where interrupted when the smoke cleared and the speaking spoke again.

"It's time to begin!" a man with three scares on his face said, "I'm Ibiki Morino, you proctor, and from this moment on...you worst enemy."

'We're doomed,' Luna and Kitsune thought with a groan.

QS-Kitsune looked Ibiki with a 'we're doomed' look on her face before she let out a sigh.

"First...you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound!" Ibiki said as he pointed at the Sound Ninja, "Kick it off! Who told you, you could fight?"

"Sorry," the Sound Ninja who has spoken to Kabuto first said, "it's out first time. Guess, we're a little jump...sir."

Kitsune glared at the Sound Ninja when she heard the sarcasm in his voice when he had said sir.

"I'll say this once so listen up!" Ibiki ordered, "there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

"No fatal force?" the Sound Ninja who has spoken to Kabuto second asked, "that's no fun."

This time Kitsune turned her glare onto him as she let out a slight KI that not even Ibiki noticed unless she wanted him to.

"Now if we're ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam," Ibiki said not noticing that Sound Ninjas looking Kitsune with fear, "hand over your paperwork in return you'll each be given a number." Ibiki held up a small plaque with a number 1 in the middle. "This number determines where you'll sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

"The what?" Naruto asked making Kitsune and them to look at him. "Did he say...written?" Just then one of the Chunin held a stack of paper with a smirk. "NOOOOOOO! Not a written test! NO WAY!"

Kitsune let out a sigh before she shooked her head a bit at Naruto's stupidity. She then followed Sasuke with Sakura right behind her to the front of the room making Naruto to run to catch up. Once she handed over her paperwork she took a number and a test sheet from one of the Chunins and went to her set she found to be in front of Sasuke off to the right side.

'I can see Naruto from where I am and I know Sasuke is in the row behind me, but where the pink banshee?' thought Kitsune as she looked around.

'I don't know where the others are setting,' thought Naruto, 'I'm all alone. This is already a disaster.'

'Tough luck for Naruto,' Sakura thought, 'written exams are diffidently not his strong point.'

"Everyone eyes up front," Ibiki ordered as he tapped a chalk to the blackboard, "There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around."

'No questions?' Sakura thought, 'what kind of rules are those?'

'I thought it once and I'll think it again,' thought Kitsune, 'we're doomed.'

"Alright, rule number 1 is this: the written part of the exam is conducted for a point reduction system," Ibiki told them as he wrote on the broad, "contrary to what some of you may be use to, you all begin the test with a prefect score of 10 points." Kitsune sat a bit straighter then before. "Once point well be deducted for each answer you get wrong so if you miss three your final score well be seven."

'And if I miss 10 then my final score will be 0,' thought Naruto as he nodded his head.

"Rule number 2: teams will pass or fail on the total number of all the members," Ibiki once again explained to them.

"WHAT!?" both Sakura and Kitsune yelled in shock while the others gasp.

Kitsune had heard wither then see Sakura bang her head on the desk.

"Wait a second!" Sakura went on yelled, "your saying that we all get scored as a team!?"

"SILENCE!" Ibiki growled at her, "I have my reasons so shut up and listen!"

'A reason?' Sakura thought.

"Rule number 3: the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating," Ibiki went on making Kitsune groan quietly, "and for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored."

'Shesh, they make where there's all sorts of ways to lose points,' thought Sakura.

"Anyone fool enough to be cought by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here," Ibiki told them.

"I've got my eyes on you guys," one of the Sentinels told them.

"If you wanna be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be," Ibiki stated.

'Ok, ok, relax,' Sakura thought, 'I know Kitsune and I well do alright and Sasuke should be fine. So even if Naruto gets a 0, if we do well enough we should survive this.'

"One more thing," Ibiki said as if he picked up Sakura's thoughts, "if any candidates should get a 0 and fail the test then the entire team fails."

"WHAT HE SAY!?" Sakura shouted.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Kitsune joined in.

'I'm going to need to talk to Kakashi about her mouth,' Ibiki thought with a sigh.

Kitsune looked at Naruto with a slight glare as she noticed him shaking.

'Their going to kill me,' he thought in fear.

"The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period," Ibiki went on, "you'll have one hour." Ibiki looked at the clock on the wall to see the big hand hit the 12. "BEGIN!"

At this everyone as one turned over their paper. Kitsune looked her own test sheets as she quietly did a one hand, hand sign without a sentinel noticing and summoned a small white fox.

'Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at enemy C by ninja A seated atop a tree 7 meters tall,' Kitsune mentally read, 'describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E, and F. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer.' Kitsune felt her eyebrow twitch before she looked up at Ibiki with a glare. 'I know I can answer these with ease because of the fact that my Father and Grandfather all, but drilled the answers into my head, but Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto well never be able to understand them...ok, maybe Sakura well be able to, but the boys no way in hell.' Once again without the sentinels noticing Kitsune wrote down a what to do note for Sasuke before giving it to her fox who took off for where Sasuke was setting. 'I hope this works.'

Kitsune soon sat to work on the question quickly as possible surprising Ibiki a bit when after only two minutes she stopped writing and looked up at him with an icy glare.

'Kitsune is so much like Aki with that icy glare,' Ibiki thought feeling afraid for his life.

After Sasuke read over the question and found it surprising that he didn't know the answer to them he sat to figuring out what to do. As he was thinking he felt something paw at his leg so making sure that the sentinels weren't looking at him, Sasuke looked done to see a white fox looking up at him with gold colored eyes and a piece of paper in her mouth. Blink a few times Sasuke took the paper out of the fox's mouth and opened to.

'This is Kitsune's hand writing,' thought Sasuke as he raised an eyebrow.

___Sasuke, _

___Think about what Ibiki said when he was giving us rule number 3 and quickly. We only have an hour to get some of these's questions answered._

___Good luck Sasuke._

___Fox._

Sasuke blinked a few times before looking at Kitsune just as the white fox left in a small puff of smoke.

'Come on Sasuke,' Kitsune thought as she laid her head down on her arms, 'think. Show us what an Uchiha can do when he uses his brain.'

'She wants me to think about what Ibiki said,' Sasuke thought as he tried to make sense of the note, 'what did she mean by that?' Sasuke looked over at the sentinels. 'It's strange…they make more of a fuss about cheating than they do about the test itself. These sentinels… watching our every move, trying to catch one of-' Sasuke stopped thinking when he heard a sentinel write something on his clipboard.. 'Somebody just got nailed. That's another thing…why only a two point deduction? Doesn't make sense…ordinarily, if someone is caught cheating even once, that's grounds for dismissal right there…' As soon as this thought hit him, he gasped quietly in realization. 'So, that's it? Yeah, that's gotta be it. Kitsune knew it along and she tried to give me a hint that this is about more than the written exam. The real aim is not to test our knowledge, but our ability to gather information. Yeah, that explains everything, eagle eye sentinels every where, these incredible difficult questions, the fact that only two points are deducted for every incident of cheating. Very cleaver, a ninja must see through deception. He's not actually forbidding us from cheating, he's expecting us to. He's daring us to cheat and not get cought. Only an exceptional shinobi can get away with it under these curtain circumcise stances and that's just what he's looking for. I wonder how many of the others have figured out that this is what it's all about. Come on Naruto, you can figure it out. Use your head before it's to late, use your head.'

'Naruto doesn't look alright from here,' thought Kitsune who looked a bit concerned, 'could it be that he doesn't know the answer to this test or is afraid of getting cought.'

'Thank you, Kitsune,' thought Sasuke with a slight smirk, 'that hint was helpful. Ok, so if the rule test here is to find away to steal answers without getting cought. The next question is to figure out whose got all of the answers.'

Kitsune looked up when she heard Naruto freak out to see that one of the sentinels had thrown a kunai at a candidate's deck behind him.

"What? What the? What was that all about?"

'Yes Kotetsu-San, what was that about?' Kitsune thought with an eye roll.

"5 strikes and your out," Kotetsu told the older Genin, "you just failed the test."

"What?" It can't be?"

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately," Kotetsu ordered.

The boy and his team did as they were told and left the room at once.

"Candidate, 23 fail! 27 and 43 fail!"

Kitsune let out a sigh as she saw some of them argue with the sentinels as they where dragged out of the room.

"No!" a sand Genin yelled at a sentinel, "no way! Who said I cheated 5 times? Where's you proof?" At this Kitsune rolled her eyes again. "How can you keep track of all of us? You've got the wrong guy! How do you know I wasn't just..."

Kitsune blinked a few times before smirking the Sentinel that the Sand Genin was yelling at pinned him to the wall.

"Sorry pal, but we were chosen for this duty because we don't make mistakes like that. You can't even blink without us seeing it. We're the best of the best and you, my friend are history." The Sentinel let go of the boy. "Now get out. Take your teammates with you."

'Well, this just got boring,' Kitsune thought with a sigh, 'I wish brought something to read to pass the time away.'

'Sharingan,' Sasuke thought as he activated the eyes, 'I'll try and inmate the movements of his pen.' Sasuke started to copy the boy in front of him movements before he smirked. 'Bingo. I hit the jackpot with this guy.'

"59, you fail!"

"Numbers 33 and 9 fail!"

"Number 41 fail!"

"Numbers 35 and 62 fail!" Kitsune listened to Sasuke's pen movements with a smile her face.

'Good job Sasuke, you figured it out,' she thought before she looked around again.

"Um...excuse me?" an all to familiar voice asked making Kitsune to look to see it was Kankuro.

"What is it?"

"Got to use the can," Kankuro answered, "sorry."

Kitsune's eyebrows shot up under her forehead protector with surprise when she noticed that there was 1 to many Sentinels then before.

"We go with you to make sure that your not up to anything."

"Right," Kankuro said with a smile, "that's perfectly understandable."

Kitsune looked back up front at Ibiki who meet her eyes and gave a nod to tell her that he noticed it as well and not to worry. Kitsune let out a sigh before she laid her head down on her arms again wish for it to end already.


	17. Chunin Exam Stage 2: The Forest of Death

_**[Chapter 17: The Chunin Exam Stage 2: The Forest of Death!]**_

_**Me: Sorry everyone, but I'm going to skip the 'Tenth Question: All or Nothing' and 'Special Report: Live From the Forest of Death' episodes cause one it well put me to sleep and two I just want to get to the good parts so I'll give a brief summary on it, but if you wanted read them then go watch episodes 25 and 26. Thanks to Kilo-King of Love for fixing any spelling mistakes. Your the best Otouto.**_

...My Line...

Outside of the 44th Training Ground!

Kitsune looked around the place feeling a bit better after having gotten through the first exam, but had to keep her anger in control when Ibiki told them that there was no 10th question and went on to explain what it was meant to test them on and show who had the ability to pass. When the silver haired kunoichi looked back up front, she all but smiled at Mitarashi Anko thinking that things were going to get fun from here on out. Kitsune got really annoyed when during an interview for the Academy newspaper Naruto did nothing but talk about himself only saying a few things about the others, and when that was done the silver haired kunoichi had knocked the blond upside the head for it before she went to listen to Anko.

"This whole place just totally creeps me out," Sakura said.

"It should," Anko told her, "they call it...the Forest of Death and soon enough you're going to figure out why."

Kitsune smirked, but it disappeared she saw Naruto stick out his ass and started to shake it.

"'They call it the Forest of Death and soon enough you're going to figure out why,'" he mocked her before he stopped, "Do your worst!" Naruto crossed his arms. "You're not going to scare me away!" Kitsune groaned as she face palmed. "I can handle anything!"

"So... looks like we got ourselves a tough guy," Anko said with a smile before she threw a kunai at him cutting his cheek and within a blink of an eye she was right behind him. "You tough enough to handle this?" Kitsune giggled quietly. "You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you leave their blood all over this place."

It all happened so fast that not even Kitsune could keep up with the movements, but one minute Anko was teasing Naruto when the next second she had pulled out a kunai just as a Grass Ninja appeared behind her.

"I was just returning your knife," the ninja told her as she held the kunai with her tongue.

'Ok...gross times duos,' Kitsune thought with a shudder, 'better keep an eye on this one.'

"Why... thank you, Grass Ninja," Anko spoke a bit unsure, "you know I really recommend that you do not stand this close to me unless you wish to meet your premature end."

Anko took the kunai from the Grass Ninja as she smiled.

"My pardon," the Ninja told her, "with the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair...ha...I'm afraid I just became a little bit excited. I meant you no harm."

'Ok really, this girl is giving me the creeps,' thought Kitsune as she shuddered a bit more.

"Like wise," Anko said.

When the Grass Ninja walked past her, to where ever, she looked at Kitsune with a smirk making the young Hatake to glare right at her before the ninja just went back to her team.

'I thought this forest was creepy, but these guys are even creepier,' thought Sakura, 'and what was that look she gave Kitsune to get such a glare from her?'

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered," Anko said with a slight laugh, "there must be something in the air. This is going to be fun." Kitsune smirked which showed her agreement while Naruto gave Anko a look before he walked back to the front. "Now before we begin the test I have something to hand out to you all." Anko reached into her jacket and pulled out a stack of paper. "Just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked confused.

"Some of you may not comeback from this test and I have to get your consent for that risk," Anko answered with a smile, "other wise it would be responsibility." She laughed nervously. "Now I well be explaining what you'll be doing on this test." She handed the forms to Naruto. "Here pass these out." Naruto took one of the forms and hand the rest over to Kitsune. "The first thing you need to know is this test will analyze every one of your survival skills." Kitsune took one of the consent forms and handed the rest to Sasuke before she looked at back at Anko. "First I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field." By this time Anko has pulled out a scroll. Sasuke had also taken a form by then and passed the rest of the forms to Kabuto's team. "The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entrance gates; there are rivers, and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower located 10 kilometers from each gate." Anko then put away the scroll of the forest. "It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. In this test you must do anything to get your hands these scrolls."

She then pulled out two more scrolls with the kanji of Heaven and Earth on them.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Anko answered, "you'll be fighting for a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. All together 26 teams well be taking part in this test so half of those teams well be going after the Heaven scroll and the other half well be trying for the Earth scroll." Kitsune read over the form one more time as she listened. "I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team and that's what you're fighting for."

Anko moved to put the scrolls back.

"Ok," Sasuke said, "so how do we pass the test?"

"You're entire squad must bring both a heaven and an earth scroll to the tower," Anko answered.

"That means at the best half of us well fail or even more if not every team is able to get both the scrolls," Sakura added.

"No one ever said it well be easy," Anko told her, "oh, and more thing the test has a time limit. You must finish it within 5 days."

"5 days out there!?" Ino asked in horror.

"What are we suppose to do for food?" Choji asked next.

"Just look around," Anko answered, "the forest is full of things to eat. There is plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of" Kabuto said. "There are man eating beast and poisonous plants in there."

"Aw, man," Choji groaned.

"Quiet it down," Ino ordered, "this is why it's called survival you know."

"That means with these circumstances there's no way half of the teams' will pass the test," Neji stated.

"With these days getting longer and the nights getting shorter we'll have less time to sleep and to recover," Lee added in before he smiled, "a challenge indeed."

"That means we'll be surrounded by enemies," Sasuke went on, "there won't be time to rest and we'll have to keep a constant watch."

"Right," Anko agreed, "this test also measure endurance by making you go into enemy lines." Kitsune looked around at this making a mental note of them. "This is design to be grueling test and I'm sure that some of you won't be up to the challenge."

"So... um... let's say that its mid-exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course not," Anko answered in surprise, "in the middle of a battle you can't say 'sorry I quit'." She then started smirking. "Well, I guess you could, but it'll probably get you killed."

"Oh, just great," Shikamaru said, "this is going to be a drag."

"There are some ways that you can be disqualified," Anko went on explaining before she held up one finger. "The first is simple: if all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after 5 days," She then held up another finger. "And Number 2: if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But, most in important: none of you, absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What would happen if it just flaps open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me put it to you this way young man," Anko answered, "You. Don't. Want. To. Know. There are going to be times when a ninja is asked to carry secret documents. The scrolls roll is to test you integrity. Ok, we're done. Each team take your consent forms and place them over there for your scroll. Oh, and I have one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

Kitsune smirked before she shook her head with a sigh. She then turned around and walked off to sit on top of a rock while Sasuke sat under her leaning on it.

'I see how it is,' he thought when he noticed some Chunins putting up curtains; 'we won't know what team has which scroll and we won't know which teammate is carrying the scroll.' At this Sasuke looked up at Kitsune to see her sharpening her sword with a rock before he looked back at his consent form. 'Stealing information is really matter of life and death.' Sasuke looked around again... 'It's just like Ibiki said...everyone is equally determined to pass and all of them are my enemies.'

"Alright everyone!" a Chunin called out, "we're going to start handing out scrolls."

At this Kitsune sheathed her sword and jumped down from the top of the boulder as Sasuke stood up. They both looked at each other before nodding once and then went to look for Sakura and Naruto. The group walked inside where Naruto handed the Chunin their consent forms.

'We are so going to win this,' Naruto thought as he took a Heaven scroll.

After the blond put the scroll into his scroll pouch they went to find and stood in front of it.

"Listen up!" Anko shouted. "Every Genin has received their scrolls so everybody go to you gate and wait there!" Kitsune crossed her arms with a smirk. "When the gates open: The test is on!"

Gate 12!

"Believe it!" Naruto said as he punched the air, "I dare ya to bring it on ninja! I'll just send it back twice as hard!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement with Naruto.

"Cha!" inner Sakura yelled, "That's right!"

The Chunin standing in front of the gate moved to unlock it.

With Anko!

"Alright!" Anko shouted for them to hear, "heads up you maggots: the second part of the test has begun!"

Inside the Forest of Death!

"Well, alright!" Naruto cheered when they walked inside, "here we go guys!"

All of four members of squad 7 walked into the forest before they heard three people scream making Sakura to freak.

"That sounded like someone screaming," she pointed out.

'Thank you, Captain obvious,' Kitsune thought with an eye roll.

"I do not like this place," Sakura added.

"Oh, come on?" Naruto asked as he turned to face them, "it's nothing to be scared of; it's going to be a piece of cake." Kitsune let out a sigh as Naruto remained quiet for a bit before he turned around went over to a tree. "Excuse me for a second. I really gotta… you know."

Kitsune quickly turned around with a look of disgust on her face while Sakura walked up behind him and hit him over the head.

"YEAH RIGHT!" she yelled at him, "GET OUTTA HERE! WHAT IS THIS? A KENNEL? NOT IN FRONT OF ME AND KITSUNE, YOU DON'T! GO FIND A BUSH OR SOMETHING!"

Naruto did as Sakura told him do as he rubbed his head while Kitsune turned back around. It was a bit latter when Naruto came back from doing his business, but Kitsune knew something was wrong was right of the bat.

"Aw, man, that was a lot," 'Naruto' told them, "I wrote my whole name"

"YOU ARE A PIG!" Sakura yelled at him just as Sasuke noticed something, "YOUR REALLY DISGUSTING SOMETIMES, YOU KNOW THAT?" Sasuke was the first to act and knocked 'Naruto' into a tree. "Sasuke, it wasn't that bad. Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"Yeah, what the heck was that all about?" 'Naruto' asked, but Sasuke attacked him once again, "better watch out Sakura, Kitsune. I think he's gone crazy."

"Yeah, you wish," Sasuke told him with a glare, "I just struck before you did."

Sasuke once again attacked, but this time an arrow flew past him making 'Naruto' to jump back to avoid getting hit by it, however, he has to block Sasuke's attack.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried, 'where did that arrow come from?'

"Alright then," 'Naruto' said as he raised his kunai, "bring it on."

Once again an arrow flew at 'Naruto' who dodged making all three of them to look around to only see Kitsune with a bow drawn and loading another arrow into it.

"Sasuke, Kitsune, what are you two doing?" Sakura asked.

"Take a good look at him," Sasuke asked, "talk!"

"What did you do to Naruto?" Kitsune asked in a demanding tone.

"What do ya mean?" 'Naruto' asked confused, "I am Naruto."

"Yeah, right," Kitsune said as she pulled back the bow's string, "your charka is nothing like Naruto's charka, you big fake!" Sasuke smirked as he looked back at 'Naruto'.

"Also where's the cut on your cheek?" Sasuke asked, "I guess you didn't know that the real Naruto got a cut on his face before the test." Kitsune let lose another arrow making 'Naruto' to dodge again before loading up another one. "You also have your shuriken holster on your left leg, not your right. The real Naruto is right handed. Your transformation skill is ever worse than Naruto's. Tell us, who are you!"

There was a puff of smoke from where 'Naruto' stood and Kitsune ready her bow for another attack. "Alright, you got me," a Rain Ninja said as he appeared from the smoke, "So what?" Sakura finally fall into a defensive stance as she pulled out her kunai. "I'm still going to take your scroll. Now hand it over or else!" Kitsune grip tighten in the bow. "So which one of you has it?" All three of the four kept quiet not saying a word. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to take all three of you out!"

Kitsune let loose the arrow just as the guy charged at them.


	18. Eat or be Eaten: Panic in the Forest!

___**[Chapter 18: Eat or be Eaten: Panic in the Forest!]**_

Recap!

"Yeah, right," Kitsune said as she pulled back the bow's string, "your charka is nothing like Naruto's charka, you big fake!" Sasuke smirked as he looked back at 'Naruto'.

"Then where's the cut on your cheek?" Sasuke asked, "I guess you didn't know that the real Naruto got a cut on his face before the test." Kitsune let lose another arrow making 'Naruto' to dodge again before loading up another one. "You also have your shuriken holster on your left leg, not your right. But, the real Naruto is right handed. Your transformation skill is ever worse then Naruto's. Tell us, who you are?"

There was a puff of smoke from where 'Naruto' stood and Kitsune ready her bow for another attack. "Alright, you got me," a Rain Ninja said as he appeared from the smoke, "so what?" Sakura finally fall into a defensive stance as she pulled out her kunai. "I'm still gonna take your scroll. Now hand it over or else!" Kitsune grip tighten in the bow. "So which one of you has it?" All three of the four kept quiet not saying a word. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to take you three out!"

Kitsune let loose the arrow just as the guy charged at them.

QS-Upon seeing Kitsune's arrow being sent flying Sasuke did quick hand signs as he jumped up into the air.

'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' Sasuke shouted in his mind before he let lose small fire balls.

The enemy ninja was able to avoid both the arrow and jutsu to try and run away, but Sasuke and Kitsune followed him.

"AAAARRRGH!" they heard Naruto's voice growled, "hey, get me outta here."

'Tch, little idiot,' Sasuke thought as he throw a kunai at Naruto, but missed and cut the rub instead.

"Thank you!" Naruto thanked him.

Kitsune jumped down next to the blond and helped him with getting the robes off of him.

"Better keep your eyes on the game," the Rain Ninja told Sasuke as he throw a kunai.

Sasuke quickly dodged, but the kunai had a paper bomb attached.

"A paper bomb?" Sasuke asked in shock, but before he could get away it went off.

Sasuke was thrown back away from the blast towards the ground, but he turned around and landed in a slight crouch, however, when he went to stand up the Rain Nin appeared behind with a kunai to his throat.

"Sorry, this is one test you fail," the Rain Nin told him, "now hand over the scroll or you'll die."

"Sasuke!" Sakura called as he appeared making the Rain Nin to look at her.

"Oh, no you don't," Naruto's voice sounded before they saw him throw a kunai at the enemy who dodged.

'Well, well,' thought Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan, 'better late then never, I guess.' Just then his foot hovered over the kunai that Naruto thrown. 'Focus my charka.'

Sasuke has the kunai held by his charka before he spun around and performed a kick sending the kunai flying, but the enemy dodged. However, Sasuke had jumped up off the ground with a kunai in hand that he was able to stab the Rain Nin.

"Are you alright!" Sakura called out to him.

"Don't just stand there Sakura!" Sasuke called down to her, "e this guy is not alone! Watch out! The others could strike any second now!"

The enemy was able to push Sasuke away from him holding his wound.

"I wish," the Rain Nin said, "I came alone so it would start to arouse suspension. Big mistake."

'So much for him,' thought both Sasuke and Kitsune when the Ninja left.

Else where!

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kitsune where all setting around in circle waiting for Sasuke to speak.

"That just prove that we just can't trust appearances," Sasuke told them, "we have to come up with a way of knowing each of us is who we say we are and not some imposter using a Transformation Jutsu."

"Alright, so what do we do?" Sakura asked him.

"It'll easier if we can some up with something," Kitsune was the one who answered instead.

Sasuke nodded his are in agreement.

"We need a password," he told them.

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked.

"A secret one," Sasuke answered him, "something that's known to only the four us and don't trust any that doesn't know it. No matter what." Kitsune and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question well be: When does a Ninja strikes? And the response is: A ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?"

"I got it," Sakura answered.

"Some here," Kitsune agreed with Sakura.

"You got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked making Kitsune to hang her head and Sakura to glare at him.

"No, Naruto," Sasuke answered, "that's it."

"Oh, come on?" Sakura asked, "what's wrong? Didn't you get it? I memorized it easy."

"Yeah, sure I got it," Naruto answered, "I got it, no problem. I just thought it'll be a password not a pass-speech."

Kitsune let out a sigh as she shooked her head before her eyes narrowed.

"Alright, then I'll take the scroll," Sasuke told Naruto as he stood up.

"Wait a minute Sasuke, I..." Naruto started to say, but just then something cut Naruto on the cheek surprising the blond. "What was that?"

Kitsune's eyes widen when a huge gust of wind blew through, but soon her dark brown almost onyx eyes narrowed.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked as the wind got stronger.

Kitsune growled when they all got separated, but she was able to sense both Sasuke and Sakura's charka not to far from her.

"Alright, you two," a voice said, "fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open."

'It's that Grass Ninja from before, but why come all this way to attack us?' thought Kitsune as she ran to find Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'll handle this alone," the Grass Nin went on.

'What? This can't be good.'

Kitsune came up on Sasuke at the same time as Sakura.

"Sakura, Kitsune?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, Kitsune, what was that?" Sakura asked as ran up to Sasuke who put his kunai in front of him making her to stop.

"Stay there," Sasuke ordered, "first answer the question: When does a Ninja strikes?"

"Oh," Sakura said before she nodded her head, "a ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"Good," Sasuke told her before he looked at Kitsune, "and you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitsune groaned, "a ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sasuke nodded his head as he lowered his guard allowing Kitsune and Sakura to walk up to him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto's voice sounded making them all to look over at him, "are you guys ok?"

"Don't come any closer," Sakura ordered him.

"Huh?"

"What's the password?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sure," Naruto told her, "no problem. Ok, a ninja waits until the time is right when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Both Sasuke and Kitsune smirked before the Uchiha throw his weapon at the fake Naruto who dodged with ease.

"What was that?" 'Naruto' asked in anger, "you could have killed me!"

Kitsune then pulled out her bow before she loaded an arrow and pulled back on the string as she aimed it right at 'Naruto'.

"Got to handed it to ya," Sasuke told him, "your quicker then the last one."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, "what was wrong with that?" Kitsune let out a sigh before she shooked her head. "He just got the password right. Word for word."

"Exactly," Kitsune told her, "that's what's wrong."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Kitsune's right," Sasuke agreed, "do you really think that Naruto could memorized all that and get word for word?" Sakura let out a gasp when she realized that both of them where right. "Not the Naruto, Kitsune and I know. Not in a million years. We have a better chance of teaching it to a hamster."

"Oh, right," Sakura agreed finally, "you two have a point."

"Besides, you saw the way this guy moves when he dodged my attack," Sasuke went on, "that was diffidently not a Naruto move. Alright, come out who ever you are? Parties over!"

"Aren't we the clover ones," the voice of the Grass Ninja said.

'Oh great,' Kitsune thought with a groan.

It wasn't long till the Grass Ninja was standing right in front of them after he undid the transformation jutsu.

"Tell me something?" she asked, "if your teammate is really that dimwitted: why did you come up with a password that he'll be able to remember?"

"You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto as much as it was meant for anybody anywhere near by trying to eavesdrop on us," Sasuke answered with a smirked, "it was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it."

"I'm impressed," the Grass Ninja said as she took off her hat, "you certainly haven't dropped your guard have you?" Kitsune's eyes narrowed even more. "And that silver haired girl, I can tell that she was massing with her arrows as you four where talking." Kitsune growled under her breath. "This promises to be very entertaining."

Kitsune made a face when the Grass Ninja licked her hat.

'Agh, she gives a whole new meaning to the word creepy,' Sakura thought, 'where is Naruto?'

'I have a bad feeling about this?' thought Kitsune as she kept her aim on the Grass Ninja.

The Grass Ninja pulled her team's scroll making Sakura and Kitsune to gasp when the noticed it was an Earth Scroll.

"Oh, you would love to get your hands on our Earth Scroll wouldn't you?" the Grass Ninja asked as she held up the scroll, "it would go so nicely with your Heaven Scroll." Kitsune gasp when the Grass Ninja's tongue wrapped around the scroll before swallowing it. "Well, when this this is all over..." Her tongue ran over her lips. "One of us well have both scrolls..." Sasuke and Sakura gasped while Kitsune growled. "And the other will be died." All three Genin where trapped in a Genjutsu that showed them the way they well die and it ended only Kitsune remained standing as Sasuke and Sakura fall onto their knees. The Grass Ninja was surprised to see Kitsune not even effected by the Genjutsu. "It would seem that I'll have to try harder with you."

"Try all you like snake, but it won't work on a Masato even one is only half," Kitsune told her with glare, but she spun around when she heard Sasuke throw up. "Sasuke! Sakura!" Kitsune went to check on Sasuke first as he tried to get, but he had a look of fear on his face. 'This isn't good.' Kitsune looked back at the Grass Ninja. 'I can feel her- scratch that: I can feel his blood lust in the air, but how big is it? Can his blood lust match my own or is it stronger?'

"S-Sakura," Sasuke got out making Kitsune to look over to see the pink haired genin shaking with tears in her eyes. 'No use. She's got it worse then me. We've got to get out of here. Get away from her.' Sasuke looked back at the Grass ninja before he glanced at Kitsune who was once again glaring at the other Ninja. 'And why isn't Kitsune effected? Could it be that her kekkei genkai protects her from anything like that?'

"Your paralyze with fear," the Grass Ninja told Sasuke.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Sasuke, 'move, come one move Sasuke, move.' Sasuke's hand started to slowly move towards his weapon pouch. 'That's it. Come on you can do this.' Kitsune stood up glaring at the Grass Ninja as pale lavender and crimson blend together while her veins popped out before a black star shape pentagram appeared around the pupil with the tips touching the edges of her iris'. 'Yes.' Sasuke managed to pull out his Kunai before he tried to move to stand up. 'Even if it's just a little. You've got to move.'

Kitsune looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes seeing what was he was going to do, but made sure that she didn't look into his eyes.

"Very good," the Grass Ninja told Sasuke, "now what happens?'"

'It's no use,' Sasuke thought, 'I can't move.'

"Don't worry," the Grass Ninja said as she pulled out three kunais, "I'll make it quick, but I don't have to tell you that do I?" Kitsune quickly put her bow and arrow away before she pulled out a sword with a golden handle wrapped in white bandages that has a ruby in the middle out of it's golden sheath. "You've seen it with your own eyes." Kitsune moved in front of her two teammates while the Grass Ninja walked closer before stopping. "I expected you to be more of a challenge. How disappointing."

"Sasuke!" Kitsune growled when the enemy throw the kunais at them.

To Kitsune's surprise Sasuke stabbed himself in the leg before he grabbed Sakura and all of them got out of there quickly_._

Hidding!

Kitsune stood guard while Sasuke tried to stop his panting as Sakura was looking worried.

"Oh, Sasuke," she mumbled before letting out a gasp making Kitsune to turned around to see Sasuke pull out the kunai. "That's wounds deep. Well, you be alright?"

Sasuke moved and covered Sakura's mouth while Kitsune kneeled down to look at the wound.

'Got to move,' thought Sasuke, 'got to get away from her. But, how? Where?'

'Man, I've never seen Sasuke like this,' Sakura thought, 'he's got me scared.' To both Sakura and Kitsune's surprised a giant snake behind them and Sakura at once tried to get Sasuke's hand away from her mouth. "Sasuke, watch out!"

All three of them quickly jumped out of them way of the snake before it could kill them.

"Unbelievable," Sasuke said, "I didn't even noticed. I'm losing it."

Both Sakura and Kitsune landed on the same thick tree branch before they looked to see the snake going after Sasuke.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed as he threw shurikens at the thing. "STAY AWAY!"

'Sasuke' Kitsune thought.

All three of them soon gasp when the snake started to crack open.

"I can sense your fear and desperation," the enemy said as she stood up from the inside the snake which grossed out Kitsune. "It's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment in the presence..." The Grass Nin looked up at them. "of its predator."

'That tongue thing...' Kitsune thought, 'dad told me about one of the Sennin that could do that.' Kitsune glared at the enemy with pure hatred. 'Could this woman be who I think she is? Could she be Orochimaru of the Sennin? Because she is then there's no way I can fight her...wait...I meant, him. I'm only at mid to high Chunin at best in level thanks to my Father and Grandfather's training.'

Kitsune and Sakura both gasp at the Grass Ninja moved up the tree like a snake until someone threw some shuriken and kunai to stop her path.

"Looks like I came just in time," Naruto's voice sounded making Kitsune to spin around.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cry with happiness.

"Oh, by the way," Naruto said with a smile on his face, "what was that password again?"


	19. Naruto's Counterattack: Never Give In!

___**[Chapter 19: Naruto's Counterattack: Never Give In!]**_

Recap!

"NO!" Sasuke screamed as he threw shurikens at the thing. "STAY AWAY!"

'Sasuke' Kitsune thought.

All three of them soon gasp when the snake started to crack open.

"I can sense your fear and desperation," the enemy said as she stood up from the inside the snake which grossed out Kitsune. "It's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment in the presence..." The Grass Nin looked up at them. "of its predator."

'That tongue thing...' Kitsune thought, 'dad told me about one of the Sennin that could do that.' Kitsune glared at the enemy with pure hatred. 'Could this woman be who I think she is? Could she be Orochimaru of the Sennin? Because she is then there's no way I can fight her...wait...I meant, him. I'm only at mid to high Chunin at best in level thanks to my Father and Grandfather's training.'

Kitsune and Sakura both gasp at the Grass Ninja moved up the tree like a snake until someone threw some shuriken and kunai to stop her path.

"Looks like I came just in time," Naruto's voice sounded making Kitsune to spin around.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cry with happiness.

"Oh, by the way," Naruto said with a smile on his face, "what was that password again?"

QS-"Ok, so anyway," Naruto said, "what is the password again?"

"Forget it," Sakura told him, "I know it's you. You made it."

"NARUTO, GET OUTTA HERE!" Sasuke shouted much to Kitsune's surprise, "WHAT'RE YOU THINKING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST! HURRY!" Kitsune looked at him in surprise even more. "GO NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"So Naruto," the Grass Ninja said as she looked at him, "you managed to escape from my little friend. Well done."

'I get it,' Naruto thought, 'that wasn't some random giant snake attack.' Naruto thought back to the attack. 'The snake was sent by her or it or whatever this demon is.'

'He doesn't get it,' thought Sasuke, 'he doesn't know what he's dealing with! What do I do?'

"Ok, ok, I don't know what's going on here, but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that!" Naruto said as he pointed at her, "so you just better slither on back into your hole snake-lady before I make pair of shoes out of ya."

'Little idiot,' both Kitsune and Sasuke thought.

'He's just going to get all four of us killed,' thought Sasuke, 'I've got to do something, but what?'

'Sasuke?' Sakura thought

It was then that the thought hit him though he didn't want to do, but he knew that he was going to keep them alive then he had no choice.

'It's no use,' Sasuke thought, 'there's only one choice.' Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan. "You can have it." Everyone looked at him in surprise as he reached into his scroll pouch and pulled the heaven scroll. "The scroll right?" Sasuke tossed the scroll into his right hand. "That's what you want. Alright then, take it and leave us in peace."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"No fucking way!" Kitsune yelled in shock as she tried to get her head around what Sasuke was doing.

"Sasuke, are you crazy or what?"Naruto asked in anger, "we're just gonna hand the scroll over to the enemy?" He pointed at the enemy. "NO WAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF IT!" Sasuke ordered Naruto.

"What?"

"Very wise, very sensible," Orochimaru told Sasuke, "sometimes the helpless prey, if they are to save their own skins, will realize their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious."

The two of them stared each other down for a bit.

"Take it," Sasuke told him as he throw the scroll to the fake Grass Ninja making the others to gasp, but Naruto jumped in and grabbed the scroll at the last minute. "STOP PLAYING THE DAMN HERO! JUST STAY OUT OF THIS AND LEAVE IT TO ME!"Naruto punched him, hitting his cheek, and knocking him back several feet this made both Sakura and Kitsune to gasp as Sasuke landed on the branch behind him, glaring up at Naruto. "Stupid fool, you don't know what you're doing!"

"I may not know the password, but I know who I am," Naruto told him as he panted, "your the one I'm not so sure about. How do we know that your who you say you are?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "it's him. Don't be so stupid."

"What sort of nonsense is this?" Sasuke asked, "it's me, you loser!"

"Actually," Kitsune called out, "I have to agree with Naruto on this one." She jumped from where she was and landed next to Naruto. "If your really Sasuke then how come you panicked?"

"Liar," Naruto agreed as he went on, "liar! You may look just like him. You may sound just like him, but there's no way you're the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through. Surrendering, giving up the scroll." Kitsune glared at Sasuke as Naruto pointed at him. "When did Sasuke become such a coward? You keep saying I don't understand what's going on but I do. You choked, that's what it is!"

"Sad, but true," Orochimaru agreed making the young Hatake to glare as he stood up. "It doesn't matter. As far as the scroll goes, I could simply kill you and take it."

Kitsune let out a gasp when he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo, but she knew what kind of tattoo it was. Orochimaru bit his thumb before he spread the blood onto the tattoo.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he pulled a kunai, "let's see you try it?"

"DON'T!" Sasuke yelled after the blond who charged to attack, "NARUTO, NO!"

'Forget Sasuke,' Naruto thought, 'I'm just going to have to do this myself.'

"Summoning Jutsu," Orochimaru said.

Kitsune growled as the wind picked up around the pedo snake. _{Me: I interrupt this story to let you all know that it's I'll be calling the Grass Ninja either Orochimaru or pedo snake.}_ Out of the wind a snake appeared, but the wind kept blowing.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

Naruto quickly got out of the way as the snake hit a tree. Kitsune watched with conflicting look in her eyes.

"What a taste little meal you'll for him," Orochimaru said, "careful he likes to play with his food."

The snake swung it's tail and sent Naruto flying into a tree branch couching up blood.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

"Enough playing," Orochimaru told the snake, "finish him off."

Kitsune started to move so she was close enough to grab Naruto, but she stopped when Naruto opened his eyes to reveal red eyes with slits.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, "well, eat this."

Naruto kicked the snake shaking a bit before he got as Kitsune stopped to stare in surprise.

"But, how?" Orochimaru asked, "it's impossible."

Kitsune stood by and watch in surprise as Naruto attacked the snake like there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto's gone nuts," Sakura stated, "wow. Where did he get that power all of a sudden."

'It seems like the Nine Tail Fox chakra is slipping through,' Kitsune thought.

Kitsune let out a gasp as Orochimaru blow flames at Naruto knocking him back a bit.

"That fire in his eyes," Orochimaru stated, "there's no mistaking it."

"Wow," Sasuke said in awe and shock, "is that Naruto?"

'Oh, things have just gotten very interesting,' Orochimaru thought before he looked at Sasuke with a smirk, "now then, let's see how well you do, Sasuke."

The snake, Orochimaru was standing on began to charge towards putrefied Uchiha, but Kitsune quickly jumped in front of him to block the snake attack.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

Kitsune stared in shock when Naruto was the one who blocked the snake from hurting her and Sasuke.

"Hey, kid," Naruto said as he panted, "you're not hurt, are ya?" Kitsune and the others all stared at him in shock, staying silent before Naruto looked up to stare at Sasuke. "You scaredy cat!"

'Naruto?' Sasuke thought as he thought back to their first mission out of the village.

"Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit," Naruto went on glaring at Sasuke, "no way! You're not the Sasuke I know!" Just then Orochimaru used his tongue to lift Naruto up into the air. "HEY! OH, MAN! DISGUSTING! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I YANK THIS TONGUE OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"

Kitsune watched as Orochimaru used some kind of jutsu on Naruto's stomach having a feel that he massed up the chakra flow between both Naruto's and the Nine Tail Fox's chakra.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out, "hurry! Do something!" All watched Orochimaru took the scroll from Naruto's pouch before tossing him. 'There's no way that he'll survive that fall!' Sakura pulled out a kunai. "Hang on!" To Kitsune's surprise she managed to stop Naruto from falling before the pink haired kunoichi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Kitsune looked at Sasuke to see that he was still frozen in fear. 'Sasuke?' Kitsune glanced at Sakura for a bit before she turned and glared up at Orochimaru as she let her eyes pale lavender and crimson blend together while her veins popped out before a black star shape pentagram appeared around the pupil with the tips touching the edges of her iris'. It had fade back into dark brown when they where hiding.

"I see," Kitsune spoke making Sakura, Sasuke, and Orochimaru to look at her, "your fear is death itself. A good placed fear, but the one fear you should be afraid of the most..." Kitsune got an insane smirk on her lips making both Sakura and Sasuke shake with fear. "Is fear itself!" Without warning Kitsune launch her own attacks. "Lighting Style: Lighting Strike!" Orochimaru had to quickly jump out of the way of the strike of lighting that sat the snake on fire. "Wind Style: Tornado Stream!"

Orochimaru let out gasped of surprise as two streams of tornados appeared and she dodged them just only by an inch though by that time Kitsune's sword was descending onto him and Orochimaru was able to block with a kunai with seconds to spare making Kitsune to growl under her breath.

"My, my," Orochimaru said as his kunai and Kitsune's sword remained locked, "your chakra nature is lighting and wind." Kitsune smirked, but they where both unaware of Sakura who started to yell at Sasuke about how Naruto wasn't a coward. "Let's see what else you have?"

"If that's the way you want to play Orochimaru then so be it," Kitsune growled catching Orochimaru by surprise before she jumped back, resheathed her sword, and started making hand signs. "Fire Style: Blazing Tornado!" Orochimaru was surprise when Kitsune used a fire based chakra nature like it was nothing making a fire like tornado that he had to quickly dodge, but he was taking by surprise when Sasuke joined the fight. "About time!"

"Hn," Sasuke told her as they both looked at Orochimaru with their kekkei genkais activate.

___{Me: Ok, I need to get an idea of who I should have train Kitsune during the month break. So please let me know if it should be Anko, Kitsune's Grandfather, or should she train with Sasuke and her Father?}_


	20. Sharingan Revived: Dragon Flame Jutsu!

___**[Chapter 20: The Sharingan Revived: Dragon Flame Jutsu!]**_

Recap!

Orochimaru let out gasped of surprise as two streams of tornados appeared and she dodged them just only by an inch though by that time Kitsune's sword was descending onto him and Orochimaru was able to block with a kunai with seconds to spare making Kitsune to growl under her breath.

"My, my," Orochimaru said as his kunai and Kitsune's sword remained locked, "your chakra nature is lighting and wind." Kitsune smirked, but they where both unaware of Sakura who started to yell at Sasuke about how Naruto wasn't a coward. "Let's see what else you have?"

"If that's the way you want to play Orochimaru then so be it," Kitsune growled catching Orochimaru by surprise before she jumped back, resheathed her sword, and started making hand signs. "Fire Style: Blazing Tornado!" Orochimaru was surprise when Kitsune used a fire based chakra nature like it was nothing making a fire like tornado that he had to quickly dodge, but he was taking by surprise when Sasuke joined the fight. "About time!"

"Hn," Sasuke told her as they both looked at Orochimaru with their kekkei genkais activate.

QS-Kitsune moved to stand guard next to Sakura knowing that Sasuke would like to fight Orochimaru on his own.

'All I cared about was surviving in order to defeat my brother,' thought Sasuke as he placed the kunai into his mouth. 'what a fool I've been! I see the truth now! Naruto, Sakura, Kitsune…If I haven't the courage to face this demon, how can I ever hope to face him?'

Kitsune knew that no matter what Sasuke won't be able to take Orochimaru out and she also knew that she didn't stand a chance herself. So she quickly bit her thumb, did hand signs, and then slam her hand onto the tree branch while Sakura watched her.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kitsune called out in a whisper.

Smoked appeared and soon enough a small snow white fox appeared in front of her awaiting her orders. Kitsune pulled out a blank scroll before she then pulled out an ink bottle and brush and began to write. Once she was done with the note, Kitsune tied it onto the back of the fox to keep it in place.

"Get this is to Anko as quickly as passable and let her know that I sent you," Kitsune told the small fox.

"Yes Lady Kitsune," the fox said before taking off at a fast speed.

Kitsune giggled as she stood up to watch the fight.

"If I know Anko like I think I do then just by seeing the fox she'll it was me," Kitsune whispered with a smirk.

Both Sakura and Kitsune watched as Sasuke and Orochimaru fought both impressed with Sasuke's moves as he quickly as he did. Kitsune was in shock when Sasuke blew out fire that looked like her Blazing Tornado Jutsu. Sasuke once again used the jutsu, but Orochimaru dove into the tree and went to Sasuke who quickly got out of the way in time. Sakura and Kitsune watched on in awe as Sasuke kept holding back the pedo snake. They both kept watching as Sasuke came flying down from above with the woman, smashing her head first onto a tree branch and causing it to crack slightly. Sasuke leaped away from her, causing her legs to fall limp. Kitsune soon leaped over to stand next to the panting Sasuke, a Kunai already woman turned into mud, and Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"A Substitution?" Sasuke asked in shock before they both jumped back when a burg of kunais started to come at them.

"Sasuke!" both Sakura and Kitsune called when they noticed that he was down.

"What a disappointment that you turned out to be," Orochimaru told him as Kitsune smirked, "your ancestors weep." Kitsune's smirk turned into scowl having the same ancestors as Sasuke being part Uchiha and all. "Uchiha Clan should thank me for killing you. Silly little worm."

Right before Kitsune could jump in to save Sasuke the three little paper bombs that Sasuke had managed to snag on the woman from behind blew, giving Sasuke the chance to move out of the way. Kitsune watched as Sasuke threw several ninja stars that he had attached wire to, all of them wrapping themselves around the woman and the tree, tying her in place before he performed several hand sings from where he stood, a piece of wire in his mouth.

'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!'

Kitsune and Sakura were in awe of the large flames as they moved across the wire and burned Orochimaru making him scream.

"He did it," Sakura cheered before she and Kitsune looked at each other and nodded before they jumped down and ran over to him. "Sasuke!" They both stopped at his side with smiles. "You did it!" Sasuke continued to pant. "You ok? Don't worry it's all over."

Kitsune let a smile appear only wipe it off as the sound of the wires creaking reached her ears which made her to turn her gaze towards Orochimaru just in time to see him break free and begin to walk towards them. He performed a hand sign, and before anyone could do anything, they all froze in place, Sakura falling to her knees, Kitsune doing her best to remain standing though it was a struggle to even do so even with her strength.

"No, impossible!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Such master of the Sharingan at so young an age," Orochimaru praised as his voice returned to his normal sounding voice. "Your a true Uchiha after all." Kitsune let out a gasp when the symbol on his forehead protector changed to the Sound Village symbol. "Yes, you'll nicely." Sasuke tried to break free of the jutsu that was put on them. "You are diffidently his brother. If anything your eyes are even keener than Itachi's."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Sasuke shouted in anger, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"My name is Orochimaru, but as to what I want, that'll have to wait until we meet again which won't happen until you complete this test with the best score of all," Orochimaru answered as he began to burn the teams scroll making Kitsune and Sakura gasping.

"The scroll!"

"First, you'll have to defeat the hidden sound ninja who serve me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you finish, why don't you just beat it!" Sasuke told him, "if we never meet again, it'll be too soon!"

"Oh, he and I will meet again," Orochimaru promised as he made a hand sign and his neck became long like a snakes.

He came at Sasuke and sunk his teeth into his neck making both Kitsune and Sakura both shouting at Sasuke in worry before long Orochimaru pulled away and back to his body. Kitsune fought of the jutsu that was place on her before she moved closer to Sasuke wrapping an arm around him. Sasuke fall onto his knees making Kitsune do the same.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out before looking at Orochimaru, "you! What have you done to Sasuke?!" "I just gave him a little parting gift," Orochimaru answered, "very soon, Sasuke will seek me out and desire my power. In the mean time, I enjoyed the demonstration of the power you already possess especially you, little Masato."

"It's Hatake, you snake freak!" Kitsune growled at him.

"Ah," Orochimaru hummed as he took in her looks, "I see, so young Kakashi has a daughter of Masato blood then." A smirk spread across his face. "This is prefect, but I'm afraid I don't have enough chakra right now for another parting gift, however, I well be back to give it to you." Kitsune growled even more to the point where it sounded demonic like. "I look forward to seeing you again little Hatake."

He chuckled again, sinking down into the tree branch as he did so, until he was gone. Sasuke let out an agonizing scream of pain, kneeling on all fours and falling forwards slightly, burying his face into his arm making Sakura stared at him in worry, reaching for him.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, "what is it? What has he done to you? Are you..."

"Sakura, go get Naruto," Kitsune told her as she held Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at her with a glare, "you think that just because your Sensei's daughter that I'll..."

"I KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS THEN YOU DO!" Kitsune yelled at her, "I KNOW WHAT THAT MARK IS AND I HAVE A SLIGHT IDEA OF WHAT IT CAN DO!" Sakura stared at her in surprise having only heard her yell once before and that was at Naruto. "NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GO. GET. NARUTO!"

Not wanting to be the receiving end of one of Kitsune's punches Sakura did as she was told and quickly went to get Naruto while Sasuke continued to scream in agony. Kitsune took his right hand in her left letting him squeeze it to relieve some of the pain.

"It's alright," Kitsune cooed, "you'll be just..." Sasuke let out one more scream of pain before he fall unconscious. "I'm sorry." Kitsune shoulders started to shake as slight tears fall. "What kind of cousin am I? I should have stepped in sooner, I should be the one in pain right now, not you." It wasn't long till Sakura returned with Naruto making Kitsune looked up at her for a bit before she whipped her tears away. "Let's find a place for them to rest and we'll take turns keeping watch."

"Right," Sakura agreed.

Kitsune once again bit her thumb, did hand signs, and then slammed her hand on the branch summoning Sora. Both Sakura and Kitsune put Sasuke and Naruto up onto Sora's back before they lead the way to find a place to rest up and hide so they could take care of their teammates.


	21. Sakura Blossom!

___**[Chapter 21: Sakura Blossoms!]**_

Hidding!

"At least he finally breathing easier now," Sakura said as she placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead while Kitsune and Sora stood guard. "But he still has a high fever." Sakura looked over at Naruto before she glanced as Kitsune. 'Looks like it's up to Kitsune and I for the time being.'

"Sakura," Kitsune spoked up as she looked at her pink haired teammate.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to go get water for Sasuke's fever, but I'm leaving Sora here just in case," Kitsune answered getting a nod from Sakura, "while I'm gone start putting up the traps."

"Right," Sakura agreed before Kitsune vanished the same way that Kakashi always did.

It didn't take Kitsune long to return with the water to see that Sakura had put up the traps like she agreed to do making the young Hatake to smile a bit before she moved to see that Sakura was asleep kneeling next to Sasuke. Kitsune let out a sigh before she took off Sasuke's forehead protector and placed a wet cloth on his forehead to help cool down his fever before she went back to set next to Sora. It was sometime on the second day and Kitsune was resting while Sakura was attending to Sasuke unaware of the danger that was able to unfold. When Kitsune woke up Sakura looked like she was on the verge of falling a sleeping, but she still ended up asleep. Kitsune stood guard letting Sakura rest, but at around day break Sakura woke up with a start making Kitsune to rush over to her.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" the silver haired kunoichi asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," Sakura answered with a small smile before she look at Sasuke.

'Something isn't right,' Kitsune thought, 'could Sakura have thought about Orochimaru and that's why she woke up scared out of her mind?' Kitsune glared off into the bushes. 'So we're not alone after all.'

Kitsune let out a sigh before she walked around to check on Naruto portending that she didn't know that anyone was there to see if they'll underestimate her. Sakura panicked when the bushes ruffled before she pulled out a kunai while Kitsune loaded an arrow into her bow.

'Oh no,' thought Sakura before she slowly turned around to only see an animal. 'A squirrel?' Kitsune let out a sigh when she noticed Sakura's look before she placed her arrow back into her quiver while she placed her bow next to her. "Oh man, don't surprise me like that little guy." Sakura let out a gasp before she threw her kunai at the squirrel scaring it away. 'That was to close.'

Kitsune let out a sigh as Sakura once again started to fall asleep, but was startled awake by a male voice.

"Some look out, you're half asleep," the voice said making both the girls to look while Kitsune grabbed her bow and an arrow. "You don't have to keep watch anymore. What's the point after we've already found you. Now wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him."

'You'll never get him, you jerks,' Sakura thought as she reached for her kunai pouch. "All right, who are you and what do you want and I mean what you REALLY want?" Kitsune moved to stand in front, but to the side of Sakura. "I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows!" This made the three new enemies to gasp in shock. "What's that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke's neck? You're behind this too, aren't you, and now you wanna fight him when he can't defend himself?"

"What in the world could he be thinking?" one of the Ninja's who looked like a mummy said.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that," another one of them said as he stood up from the rock he was setting on. "First I'm gonna kill this girl and then I'm gonna kill Sasuke."

"Wait Zaku," the mummy guy said.

"What? Why?"

"It's so obvious," the mummy guy answered as he walked forward. "this is the color of dirt that's been recently dug up." He had bend down and touched the grass. "And this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this." He then pulled it up to show what he was talking about. "You know if you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless you make sure it's actually hidden."

"Hah!" Zaku laughed, "you're just a joke. You threw your kunai knife so that squirrel wouldn't spring the trap you set, huh?"

"Now we kill her," the mummy guy said not noticing Kitsune.

The three new enemies jumped up making Sakura smirk as she pulled out a kunai and cut a wire that was near by. Kitsune giggled when a log come from above heading right for the guys.

"A log?" Zaku asked in shock.

"She also layed a trap up above," the mummy guy said also in shock, "look out!" Mummy guy lifted up his arm. "Nice try." He then created a hand sign before the log blew up making Sakura and Kitsune to gasp. "Clearly you have no talent as a Ninja. Someone like you needs to make a little more of an effort don't you think?"

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Kitsune let out a gasp when she saw Lee come out of no where and knocked the Sound Ninjas back and away from them.

"Wha-what's he doing?" Sakura asked once he landed in front of them.

"Lee?" Kitsune asked.

"Looks like you also have to make more of an effort," Lee told them making Kitsune to giggle.

"Who are you?"

"I am the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf Village," Lee answered, "and my name is Rock Lee!"

"What are you doing here Lee?" Sakura asked.

"I shill appear any time and any where that you are in trouble Sakura," Lee answered.

Kitsune looked at Sakura before looking back at Lee.

"You know, you didn't have to step in, right?" she asked, "I could have used a Wind Style Jutsu to block their attacks."

Lee laughed a bit before he patted the squirrel under his chin and then let him down.

"This is really all thanks to you little one," Lee told the squirrel making Kitsune to sweat drop, "but it's time for you to run along."

"But right now on this test," Sakura started to say, "I'm your enemy."

"Sakura, I already told you," Lee said getting her attention, "I well protect you until I die."

Sakura let out a gasp as she remembered what Lee had said.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, "thank you...Rock Lee."

'Yes!' Lee thought, 'she said yes, Guy-Sensei! She said yes!'

"Looks like I have no choice," the mummy said as he held up their Earth Scroll, "Zaku, I'll let you have Sasuke." He tossed the scroll to Zaku who stood behind him. "I'll deal with these two."

'Am I invisible or something?' Kitsune thought as an eye twitched.

'It does not look like Sakura is in any condition to fight,' Lee thought.

"That guy with the bushy-eyebrows is pretty good with taijutsu," the mummy said before he charged in, "looks like I get to have some fun."

Kitsune stopped paying attention to the mummy and Lee, but she turned her attention onto Zaku and the female member of their team with a glare.

"Oi!" Kitsune called as she moved to stand in front of them this made the two of them look at her, "if you think you'll get to Sasuke with ease think about!"

"I thought that the Uchiha only has two teammates not three," the girl said in shock.

"Really are all of you blind or what?" Kitsune asked as tick mark appeared on her forehead, "the silver hair is not hard to miss, ya know?"

"I don't care if he has 100 teammates," Zaku told them the girl, "this girl is died along with Sasuke."

Kitsune put her bow and quiver of arrows down before she pulled her sword out of it's sheath and then held it out in front of her.

"Try it you sorry excuses for Ninjas," Kitsune growled under her breath.

Sakura looked at Kitsune before she turned her attention back to Lee, but her gasp got Kitsune to look back to see Lee using a some kind of Jutsu.

"Oh, Dosu," Zaku said, "there's no way he can break his fall."

Kitsune looked at Zaku to see him do hand signs before looking back at Lee.

"Take this!" Lee told Dosu before he started to spin, "Primary Lotus!" Lee had gotten away before Dosu hit the ground, but Kitsune was glaring at Zaku getting a bad vibe. 'What is this feeling?'

"Got you just in time," Zaku said, "that impact could have been much worse for you."

Kitsune let out a gasp as Dosu got up and shooked his head.

"What this can not be?" Lee asked.

'This is so not good,' Kitsune thought, 'to be able to survive the Lotus...it's...unthinkable!' She then turned her dark brown eyes onto Zaku. 'Something's not right about that guy. Where Father when you really need him?'

"That is a frighting jutsu and it nearly took me out even though I landed on this soft dirty," Dosu said, "now it's my turn."

'Oh no,' Lee thought as he panted, 'body still has not recover from using that jutsu.'

Dosu ran forward and went to punch Lee, but the boy was able to dodge the attack, however, Kitsune could tell that it effect him.

"Lee, no," Sakura gasped.

"Your jutsu is indeed fast, but ours is even faster because it travels at the speed of sound," Dosu told Lee who ended up falling to his knees, "effect alone does nothing. Now watch. We're going to show you something that's called the wall."

Kitsune let out a gasp when Lee leaned over and throw up.

"Lee what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Without even looking at the Sound Ninjas, Kitsune ran over to Lee to make sure that he was alright when she noticed that he was started to bleed.

'M-my ear,' thought Lee as he covered his left ear.

"What did you freaks do to him?!" Kitsune yelled as she glared at the top three of her hit list, "answer me! What did you do to Lee?!"

Sakura looked at Kitsune with worry when she heard the demonic like tone that was hiding in Kitsune's voice. {Me: I interrupt this story to let you all know that Kitsune isn't a Jinchuriki, but she has a blood-lust personality that was created by theKyoufugan as a side effect to the kekkei genkai.}This of course worried her a bit not understanding Kitsune's habits or abilities.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear," Dosu said as he showed them, "you might be able to dodge my blows, but you can't get away from it."

'What trick does he have up his sleeve now?' thought Sakura.

"I don't need to strike you with my fists," Dosu told Lee, "I can hit you with the power of sound."

"Sound?" Lee asked while Kitsune growled.

"What makes it possible for the ear to hear things?" Dosu asked, "what is sound really?"

"Vibrations," Sakura answered.

'What is this?' Kitsune thought, 'the Academy for Sound?'

"Give the little lady a prize," Dosu joked, "yes, the vibration of molecules of air creates a sound wave. These vibrations are collected by your ear and sent to the eardrum." Kitsune let out a growl before she tuned the guy out deeming him boring as hell, but she did tune back in when he stopped talking about science. "Feeling dizzy, nauseous? That's right. Best if you don't even try to stand up for awhile."

"You see buddy," Zaku spoked, "that old taijutsu stuff won't work with us. Not that you not good at it, but compared to our jutsu that's stuff is yesterday's news." He pulled his hand out of the ground. "See, I can manipulate ultrasonic waves and air pressure. I can do things that you never even dreamed off." Kitsune glared at him with pure hatred. "I can obliterate boulders or the ground itself as a soft feather cushion." Zaku turned his hands around to show them the air pressure. "Face it little man, you up against the jutsu of the future."

"Jutsu of the future my ass!" Kitsune growled as she stood up with her head down while she gripped her sword in her hands tightly. "You dare call yourselves ninjas!" Kitsune head snapped up to reveal that she has the Kyoufugan was active. "YOU DON'T EVEN DECIEVER THE TITTLE OF NINJA!" Sakura gasp while Lee thought back to what his sensei once said.

"Now," Dosu said making Kitsune's eyes narrow, "it's your turn little girl."

Kitsune let out a gasp as Dosu went after Sakura by going around her and Lee.

"No!"

"SAKURA!" she yelled as she spun around to see that the pink haired kunoichi and pulled out a kunai.

Before Kitsune could rush in to save Sakura, Lee shot ahead of her.

"No!"

"What?"

'Lee?'

"LEAF HURRICANE! HAH!"

Kitsune felt her eyes widen as Lee never hit Dosu because he couldn't move anymore, the effects of the jutsu from earlier still affecting him.

"Not as effective any more is it?" Dosu asked, "still it's impressive that you can still move at all while we'll just have to do something about that." Lee went to blocked, but that only made Dosu use his melody. "You hear that? This device amplifies the vibrations of the impact forming them into a wave of sound."

"Lee no," Sakura breathed.

"A sound wave that I can channel with my chakra," Dosu said, "focusing it's energy onto any target I desire."

"STOP IT!" Sakura cried out.

"All right little man," Dosu said after Lee fall to the ground, "time to end it."

"That's what you think," Sakura told them as she pulled kunai.

Sakura throw the kunais at Dosu who blocked them with his melody while Kitsune was quick to jump in front of Sakura doing hand signs quickly.

"WIND STYLE: TWIN HURRICANE JUTSU!"

Two hurricanes moved at a fast pace towards Zaku, the female member of their team, and Dosu.

"Wind Style user?" Zaku asked with a laugh, "your no match for me."

Kitsune gasp when he stop the two hurricanes in their tracks before they disappeared, but she let a smirk cross her face.

"Wind isn't my only chakra nature boy," Kitsune answered before she did more hand signs, "FIRE STYLE: TWIN BLAZING TORNADO!" Kitsune took a deep breath in before she placed her thumb and pointing figure to her lips and blew out two fast moving tornados of fire. 'Let's see if this guy can stop my fire, but to be on the safe side.' Kitsune applied some of her chakra to her ears to block out high sounds, but still allowed her to hear them talking, however, much to Kitsune's surprise Zaku stopped her fire once again. 'What?'

"What else to you have?" Zaku asked with a smirk.

'I can't use my lighting style or I'll give away that I have three chakra nature, but I can't use earth style either because the most effective ones can only be used with my summonings,' Kitsune thought as she looked at Sora who was standing protective in front Naruto and Sasuke. 'I can't use Sora because I need her to protect Naruto and Sasuke. Damn it all to hell!' It was then that Kitsune heard movement behind her and toward around to see Sakura get grabbed by her hear. "Sakura!"

"My, my what soft and shiny hair?" the female of the Sound team asked, "but you know what if you spent a little less time shampooing and more time practicing your jutsus then you wouldn't be in this fix."

"Sakura!" Kitsune called out again as she moved towards her teammate, but she was stopped by Dosu.

"I don't think so," Dosu told her making her glare.

"Hey, Zaku!" the girl called, "I know what would be fun. Let's make miss beauty queen watch as you finish off that Sasuke guy."

"Why now?" Zaku asked rhetorically, "sounds like fun to me." 'You stay away from him,' Sakura thought as she tried to move.

"Don't even," the girl said.

"Sakura."

Kitsune growled while Sora moved to a bit to better guard Sasuke.

'What can I do?' Kitsune thought, 'I want to keep my lighting style jutsus a secret, but...bloody hell...I can't think of anything that well work against their sound jutsus...if you can even call it jutsu at all.'

'I-it's no use,' Sakura thought, 'I've got no strength left.' Kitsune looked over at her with sympathy. 'Way to go, Sakura. You've let everybody down again! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU? Even now, when the others really need me, I cave! How many times have they saved my neck? You'd think that maybe, just this once, when it's life or death, you'd think that just maybe I could come through.'

"Okay, let's go this," Zaku said as he walked towards where Sasuke was laying.

"Sakura!" Kitsune shouted out, "your not useless!" Sakura's eyes widen at the words. "You just need to find the strength to fight back! You just got to believe in yourself to find that strength!"

Sakura slowly reached for her kunai pouch and pulled one out, holding it out in front of her making the other female scoff.

"C'mon! It's pointless, that won't work on me."

Kitsune watched as Sakura was silent for a moment before she turned around with a smirk on her face.

"It's not meant for you."

"What the?"

Kitsune's eyes widen as everyone watched Sakura put the kunai knife to her hair that the other female was clutching before she sliced right through it. Her head band fell from her hair and to the ground as strands of pink hair was flying around.

'I always considered myself a true ninja,' thought Sakura, 'I claim I'm madly in love with Sasuke, I also think I'm better then Kitsune at everything when in fact she's better then me, and I'm always lecturing Naruto. Acting like I know so much more, but it's all empty words because their always in the lead and I watch them from the back ground. Why is that?' Sakura stood up with her fists clenched at her sides. 'No matter what, they where always there those three protecting me. And Lee, you didn't just say you liked me, you proved it. We're not even teammates and you put your life on the line for me. All this time you all been teaching me something. It's about time I learned the lesson. Okay, no more caving. It's for me to take the lead and all of you can watch me from the background.'

"Sakura be careful."

"Kin finish her!" Zaku ordered.

Sakura started to do hand signs quickly as Kin went to stab her, but the Sakura that was stabbed turned into a log.

'I know that hand sign.'

"A Substitution Jutsu," Kin gasp in shock.

With Dosu now busy trying to find Sakura along with Zaku, Kitsune moved quickly and kicked Kin back away from Sasuke and Naruto with a powerful spin kick. Sakura soon reappeared with several kunai knives in each hand while she was running straight towards Zaku.

"Thanks for the present," Zaku joked when she throw them at him, "do you mind if I return them?" Sakura quickly did the hand signs once again. 'Again with the hands?' "Slicing Sound Wave!" He sent the kunai flying back at Sakura only to have them hit a log. "What a surprise." Sakura appeared above doing the hand signs. "You really want to keep playing this cause I'll tell ya...I'm not falling for it." Zaku pulled out kunais. "Alright if you insist." Zaku hit her with several kunai, but Kitsune smirked as he started to look around. "Ok, so where are you coming from next?" Kitsune all, but laughed when he found that she was not a substitution, but the real deal. 'Huh? What? Yeah, this time it's really her.' Sakura stabbed his arm and bit down on his other one. "What are you? Crazy or something?" Zaku started to punch her. "Get off of me! Someone get this crazy girl off of me." Zaku kept on punching Sakura in the head, but she still didn't let go. "Get her off."

Zaku finally managed to threw Sakura to the side before he got up.

"Now your going to pay."

'It's all on me,' Sakura thought, 'there's no one else.' Without wrong Kitsune appeared in front of her getting around to do hand signs. "Kitsune?"

"Your not alone in this Sakura," Kitsune said without looking back having her kekkei genkai, but having heard of it Zaku wasn't looking her in the eyes. "We teammates even though we can't stand each other, but that doesn't mean I should let you get killed. I was taught better then that by my Father and Grandfather so..." Looking behind her at Sakura with her eyes closed and a smile in place. "I'll also lead you a helping hand like you would if the situation was reversed."

"Say so long kids!" Without wrong Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared in front of them making them both gasp.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji?"

"So what's this?" Zaku asked, "the second string?"

"Ino?"

"Surprised?" Ino asked, "I swear I never let you show me up didn't I?" Sakura let out a gasp. "And besides I can't let my friend Kitsune get hurt trying to protect you."

Kitsune smiled a bit while Sakura looked at her. "


	22. Battle Formation: Ino-Shika-Cho!

___**[Chapter 22: Battle Formation: Ino-Shika-Cho!]**_

Recap!

"Now your going to pay."

'It's all on me,' Sakura thought, 'there's no one else.' Without wrong Kitsune appeared in front of her getting around to do hand signs. "Kitsune?"

"Your not alone in this Sakura," Kitsune said without looking back having her kekkei genkai, but having heard of it Zaku wasn't looking her in the eyes. "We teammates even though we can't stand each other, but that doesn't mean I should let you get killed. I was taught better then that by my Father and Grandfather so..." Looking behind her at Sakura with her eyes closed and a smile in place. "I'll also lead you a helping hand like you would if the situation was reversed."

"Say so long kids!"

Without wrong Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared in front of them making them both gasp.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji?"

"So what's this?" Zaku asked, "the second string?"

"Ino?"

"Surprised?" Ino asked, "I swear I never let you show me up didn't I?" Sakura let out a gasp. "And besides I can't let my friend Kitsune get hurt trying to protect you."

Kitsune smiled a bit while Sakura looked at her. "

QS-"Ino, but why?" Sakura asked confused.

"I'm tired of you trying to show off in front of Sasuke and getting all of the credit!" Ino answered.

Kitsune tuned them out a bit as she looked over at Sasuke to see that he was in pain. Just as Kitsune looked back at the Sound Ninjas she let out a gasp that turned to one of a slight fear.

"Better a live sheep then a dead lion right Fatso?" Zaku asked.

"He's dead," Kitsune whispered with a groan.

"Did I just hear that right?" Choji asked, "what did that guy just say?"

'Uh-oh,' thought Shikamaru, 'he just pushed Choji's buttons big time.'

"You want to try to say that again?" Choji asked.

"I said your smart to get out while you still can fatty," Zaku answered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?!" Choji yelled as he spun around, "I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY OKAY!" Kitsune giggled while Sakura started in surprise. "CHUBBY POWER!" Sakura started at Choji in shock. "That does it." Choji looked at Ino. "This is personal! It's a fight to the death between Leaf and Sound!"

'Humph, excellent,' Ino thought, 'he's totally lost it.'

"Great job," Shikamaru said statistically, "thanks a lot. Now we've got to live with him."

"Don't worry it won't be for long," Zaku told him, 'we've got to get rid of these's clowns. Sasuke's the target.'

Kitsune and Sakura looked back at Sasuke for a bit to see that he was in pain again, but Kitsune looked back at the Sound Ninja with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kitsune called, "you Sound idiot!" Zaku looked at her with a glare that didn't even phase her. "Thanks for getting Choji fired up!" Ino giggled while Shikamaru smirked. "The 'F' word is taboo to Choji and by saying it, your about to get hurt!"

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura," Ino called making Sakura to look at her as Kitsune stepped up next to Choji. "Your two teammates are down and Kitsune helping us so look out for them."

Sakura nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay, Team Ino," Ino started to speak, "let's sure them whose boss."

"Got it," Choji and Shikamaru agreed.

"Kitsune, you know what to do," Ino told her, "so provide back up for us."

"Of course Ino," Kitsune said, "I've trained with you three enough times when we where kids to know how you do things."

"Good," Ino said with a nodded before she looked glared the Sound Ninjas. "Formation! Ino-"

"Shika-"

"CHO-"

"Okay, take it away Choji."

"My pleasure," Choji agreed before he created a hand sign, "Expansion Jutsu!" Choji expanded in the middle. "Followed by Leaf Style Taijutsu!" Choji pulled in his head, arms, and legs. "Human Boulder Jutsu!"

"You've got to be kidding?" Zaku asked, "maybe I'm suppose to laugh myself to death. Slicing Sound Wave!" Kitsune, Ino, and Shikamaru all watched as Choji was stopped by the Sound Ninjas jutsus. Zaku got a surprise when Choji jumped up. "What? It jumped the air stream!" 'This thing is spinning way to fast. My sound wave can't control it and if I go super sonic on it, it's liable to rip my arms off.'

"Huh? Zaku!"

Dosu started to ran towards his teammate to help him.

'Oh no, you don't mummy man,' Shikamaru thought, 'time to put you under raps.' Shikamaru created a hand sign of his own. "Ninja Art: Shadow Passion Jutsu!"

Shikamaru cought him with his shadow making Dosu to stop.

"What's happening?" he asked before he noticed.

"Just me and my shadow," Shikamaru answered with laugh.

Kitsune started to giggle when Shikamaru made Dosu mimic his moves.

"What's are you doing?" Kin asked, "why are you standing around like that?"

"Some kind of paralysis jutsu," Dosu said as he still mimic Shikamaru, but was trying to fight it.

"Ino, I'll leave the girl for you," Shikamaru told her.

"Okay, you got it," Ino agreed, "just take care of my body while I'm gone."

"Sure," Shikamaru agreed as Ino created her own hand sign.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Kitsune looked back at Sakura and her other two teammates to make sure that they where a lot before looking back when Shikamaru cought Ino's body.

"KIN!"

"What's wrong with you?"

Just then 'Kin' looked at them with a smirk.

"Pretties over fellas," 'Kin' told them as she held a kunai to her throat, "Take it easy! One false move from either of you and teammate here get's it in the neck. You don't want that to happen, so here's what you do. Just drop the scroll and walk away." Kitsune looked back and forth between Zaku and Dosu when she heard them laugh. "When your both far away to where I can't sense your chakras I'll let her go." 'I don't get these guys. Somethings wrong.'

'No,' Kitsune thought as it clicked in her mind, "INO GET OUT OF THERE QUICKLY!"

"Huh?"

'Kin' looked at Kitsune in confusion before she cought onto it.

"HEY! Choji!"

"Coming!"

"What is it?" Sakura asked, "what's going on?"

Choji was able to get in front of 'Kin' before Zaku's attack hit, but she was still knocked into a tree.

"This is bad," Shikamaru growled when blood ran down from Ino's lips.

"I don't feel so good."

"I-I don't understand you guys," 'Kin' said as she looked at them, "what kind of monsters well attack their own teammate?"

"I guess monsters like us," Zaku answered.

"You see," Dosu went on to explain, "we don't play this game by your rules. It's not the scrolls we're after or even passing this test."

Kitsune growled seeing where this is going while the two gasp.

"What then?"

"Sasuke," Dosu answered.

Kitsune looked back at Sasuke to see that some kind of purple chakra was coming from him now that's it's a bit more profound making her to gasp.

'I hate it when it does that,' Shikamaru thought when his shadow went back to him.

"So your paralysis jutsu has pretty deterioration I see," Dosu told him making Kitsune to look back.

"Shadow Passion Jutsu," Shikamaru told him, "get your jutsus right."

"Whatever," Dosu stated, "and I see that your teammate is able to slip her soul into her opponent." Kitsune got ready in case something went wrong. "Very cleaver, but dangerous. Anything that happens to Kin happens to her, too. So to say that if Kin where to die..."

"What are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked, "kill your teammate?"

"Well, if push comes to shave well yeah," Zaku answered.

"Oh, man what a drag," Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah, no kidding," Choji agreed.

'I have no choice,' Kitsune thought, 'I have to use a lighting style jutsu.'

Kitsune placed her hands in a hand sign.

"Did you really think you can defeat us?" Zaku asked as he stood up, "face it you ninjas are a bunch of hacks."

"From a second rate village," Dosu finished.

"That's it!" Kitsune shouted as she started to do hand signs.

"Huh?" a male voice asked making Kitsune to stop, "that's pretty tough talk."

They all looked up to see Neji and Tenten.

"NEJI!" Kitsune shouted with joy, "TENTEN!"

"I guess that makes your village third rate," Neji insulted them, "I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the really thing?"

"What?" Dosu asked feeling insulted.

"It's Lee's team," Sakura said, "I wonder when they'll get here."

"Lee."

"You blew it," Neji told the Sound Ninjas.

"These Genin keep popping out of the woods like cockroaches," Dosu said with amusement.

"Looks like to me that somebodies been using our teammate like a punching bag," Neji said ignoring Dosu, "NO ONE DOES THAT AND GET'S AWAY WITH THAT!"

Neji activated his Byakugan scaring even Kitsune with his anger.

'His eyes,' Dosu thought, 'he's not just looking at us...he's seeing through us.'

"No playing around Tenten," Neji told the female of his team, "full power."

At that moment Neji let out a gasp making Tenten to look at him.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, "what's the matter Neji?"

'That chakra...'

"Well, are you going to be staying up there all day or are you going to come down here and do something about it?" Dosu asked.

"Actually," Neji said as he bowed his head, "it might have already been taken out of my hands."

"Hmm?"

'What is taking about?' Kitsune thought before she felt it as well.

Kitsune spun around which cought the attention of Neji and the others making them all to look over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried in joy, "your awake...huh?"

Kitsune and Sakura started in shock as Sasuke stood up producing purple chakra that felt evil and cold to them and it really terrified them.

"Sakura...who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, "who was it?"

Kitsune and Sakura just looked at him in fear, surprise, and worry as the marks on him glowed red and speared even more.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "what's happened to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm all right," Sasuke told her while Kitsune was freaked out, "It's only the power flowing through me. In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift, and he made me understand what I am. I am an avenger. To follow my path, I must have power at any price, even if it means being consumed by evil."

Kitsune let out a gasp.

'Shit,' she thought, 'I knew I should have gotten Sora to go get Dad.'

"Sakura, tell me," Sasuke spoked again, "which one of these people did this to you?"

"That'll be me," Zaku answered instead making Kitsune to face palm.

"INO!" Shikamaru called out, "HURRY AND GET BACK INTO YOUR BODY! YOU DON'T WANT TO GET INVOVLE IN THIS! YOU, TOO, CHOJI! COME ON GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I'm coming," Choji agreed before he ran over while 'Kin' did a hand sign.

"Mind Transfer Release!"

"Atta girl," Shikamaru told her, "glad to have you back."

'A-at least Ino's s-safe now, but w-what to do a-about those m-marks on S-Sasuke,' Kitsune thought, 'I-I've never f-felt this a-afraid before t-till n-now."

"Dosu, what's wrong?" Zaku asked, "not getting cold feet now are ya?"

"No Zaku, you don't understand!" Dosu yelled at him.

Kitsune grabbed Naruto while Sasuke got Sakura and they both quickly got out of the way of Zaku who decided to use his jutsu on them. Kitsune looked at Sasuke as she put Naruto on the ground feeling afraid of him for the first time in her life as he fought Zaku for a bit, but she soon felt sick when Sasuke pulled Zaku's arms and she heard the sickening loud snap of them breaking. He then turned to Dosu who was standing in fear of what just happened.

"It looks like you're the only one left," Sasuke told Dosu as he looked back at him, "I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did."

Kitsune and Sakura both shook in fear as Sasuke walked past them towards Dosu.

'No...' Kitsune thought as she watched Sasuke walked over to Dosu, 'it's not...it can't be...' Thoughts of Sasuke ran through her mind. 'Who ever that it, it's not Sasuke.' Kitsune then remembered what Orochimaru told them. "NO!" Kitsune ran towards Sasuke. "STOP!" Kitsune latched herself onto his back and hugging him as she pinned his arms to his sides. "No! No more!" He turned to look at her over his shoulder with red eyes, and she simply stared back with tears in her own eyes. "Stop. No more. Please…No more, Sasuke." The curse marks began to recede and Sasuke fell backwards taking her with him as they both fell to the ground with Sasuke panting heavily. "Sasuke…"

"You're strong, Sasuke," Dosu said, causing both Sasuke and Kitsune to look over at him as he hold out his earth scroll. "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now. We'll strike a deal; I give you this scroll, you let us go." He set it down and went to pick up his fallen teammates. "It seems we underestimated you, but at least we found out what we needed to know. For the moment, we're even, but if it should happen that we ever meet again in combat, I promise you we won't run or hide."

Kitsune turned her attention back to Sasuke completely ignoring what Sakura asked him and what was going on around them hoping that she never had to see that side of him again cause she feared for the worst if that Curse Mark where to get out of control.


	23. The 13 Rookies Together Again!

___**[Chapter 23: Surviving the Cut: The 10 Rookies Together Again!]**_

Tower!

Kitsune, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all stood inside the tower after having gotten both Scrolls with the help of Kabuto who also should them way. Kitsune looked up at the wall to see a poem of some kind that looks worn out which worried her.

What's the deal? There's nobody here."

"It's ok Sakura," Sasuke said as he moved away from the pink haired girl, "I can manage."

"Oh, sure," Sakura said with a smile as Sasuke walked away.

"What a drag!" Inner Sakura yelled, "I was enjoying that!"

"I don't get it, what happens now?"

"Hold on a second, just look at that!" Sakura exclaimed all the sudden, pointing up at the wall that Kitsune was looking at.

"Great! What is it?"

_"_If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher," Kitsune read, "if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This…something, is the secret way that guides us from this place today."

_"_This what?" Naruto asked. "or is that a secret too?"

"It's like there's a word missing here," Sakura answered him, "anyway it's about the scrolls." Sakura looked down with her eyes closed while Sasuke walked up to them. "I think that we're suppose to open and read the Heaven and Earth Scrolls now."

Naruto took the two scrolls had held them out to Sakura who took the Heaven Scroll while Sasuke and Kitsune watched from where they where standing from. The two of them very slowly slid their thumbs under the flaps of the scrolls before quickly opening the scrolls as fast as they could.

"What's this mean?" Naruto asked once the Scrolls where opened.

"A man?" Sakura asked, "a person?"

Kitsune looked closely at the symbols before letting out a gasp.

"Oh no," Kitsune breathed, "this is a Summoning Jutsu."

Kitsune and Sasuke shared a look of horror.

"NARUTO, SAKURA GET READY OF THE SCROLLS!" Sasuke shouted at them.

Having no idea on how to rid of the scrolls so both Naruto and Sakura throw them away from the team where they landed on the ground before smoke appeared. All four of them let out a gasp at the man that appeared from the smoke.

"What?" Kitsune asked in shock, "it's you?"

Standing in the smoke was Iruka-Sensei with his arms crossed his chest.

"Hey," he greeted before looking at them, "long time no see, huh?"

"Iruka-Sensei?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Looks like you've gone through a lot in this test," Iruka told them.

"You can say that again," Kitsune mumbled to herself.

"Hey, wait, what's the deal with the surprise entrance?" Naruto asked him, "why are you appearing with the summoning?"

"At the end of the second exam, we Chunin are supposed to welcome the test-takers back, and, well…it was just good luck that I got to be the one given the important task of being the messenger for you guys," Iruka answered as he walked forward.

"The Massager?" both Sakura and Kitsune asked while Iruka reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch.

"Whoo," he breathed once he checked the watch, "and you made it just in time too. And now…Congratulations, you passed the second exam! To celebrate your passing, I would love to treat you all to some Ichiraku ramen, but, uh..."

"RAMEN?" Naruto asked loudly, "seriously? That's so cool!"

"I'm not done," Iruka was telling him.

"So cool."

"Let go. Hey Naruto!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered, "ramen would be amuse! Especially after all the bugs and plants we had to eat the past two days! So great! I'm going to eat every noodle ever made!"

Kitsune, Sasuke, and Sakura all fall to the ground though Kitsune was thinking about dingos and spicy curry while the other two were just tired.

"Where does he get all of his energy?" Sasuke asked.

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered.

"Shut up!" Sakura ordered him.

"Well, I can see you're still as hyperactive as ever, Naruto," Iruka told him.

"Hn, now I see." Sasuke suddenly blurted which caused the attention to fall on him, "so then if we had looked at the scrolls in the middle of the exam, what would you have done to us Iruka-sensei?"

Kitsune watched as Iruka turned around and picked up the Earth Scroll.

"As usual, Sasuke, you're as sharp as a tack," Iruka stated as he turned back to face them with a serious face, showing them the scrolls, "you've figured out the secret. Part of this exam was to test how well you could see a difficult mission all the way through. Simply put, you knew opening the scrolls was against the rules of your mission and if you had tried to open one..."

"What?" Sakura asked, "what would have happened?"

"If a scroll was opened, we were ordered to knock out whoever opened it," Iruka answered, "some ninja found that out the hard way."

"It's a good thing that you didn't opened yours?" Sasuke asked with smirked, "huh, Naruto?"

"I owe you one," Naruto said, "thanks a million Kabuto."

Kitsune turned away from them to hide her angry look not wanting to let them know that she doesn't trust Kabuto.

"Cha!" Inner Sakura yelled, "that was a close one!"

"Hey, sensei, what does that writing on the wall mean?" Sakura asked, "the parchment that the letters are written on is kinda eaten away so it's kinda difficult to read it. We can't understand it."

"Oh please?" Naruto asked, "look, we passed, didn't we? That stuff doesn't matter now!"

This made an anger vein appear on Sakura head as he made her angry.

Iruka looked over at the floor with a sheepish smile.

"Well, actually explaining that is another one of the duties that I've been sent here to take care of," Iruka told him.

"What, seriously?" Naruto asked surprised.

"That's right. It's serious business," Iruka answered before turning back around to look at the picture, "give it a good read. There instructions that lord Hokage recorded as principles that Chunin should follow."

"They're instructions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Iruka answered, "heaven stands for your mind and earth for your body. If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. Get it."

"Hmm…Nope!"

"Alright, then I'll explain," Iruka said as he looked back at the text. "in other words, if you're weakness lies in your intellect, Naruto, then you have to make doubly sure that you work hard to learn all the information and skills that you need to prepare for your missions."

"Ugh, okay, I get your point," Naruto stated

Sakura giggled at him, but stopped when Iruka spoke to her.

"And you," Iruka told her, "if earthly qualities you lack, train your body, prepare to attack. So if your weakness lies in your physical strength, Sakura, then you have to make sure you work hard on your physical conditioning every single day so it improves all the time." This made Sakura to laugh sheepishly while scratching the back of her head as she was sticking her tongue out. "When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever, meaning if your mind and body are working together as one, then even a dangerous mission can become an easy one."

"So what about that spot with the missing latter?" Kitsune asked him confused.

"Well, that part is meant for all of you to fill in," Iruka answered, "do you see that symbol on the scroll? It's the character for person, a reference to you, Chunin. You see, these five days of survival were to test your abilities as Chunin and to see if you'd be any good at it. And I gotta say, you guys really did magnificently! A Chunin is a leader, a guide. It's a Chunin's responsibility to be aware of the strength and weaknesses of those serving under and to know what skills and training those ninja are going to need in order to succeed on a mission. You did an excellent job on this mission and I want you to remember these instructions on your next one." When he was done, he smiled at them. "Well, that's it. That was everything I was supposed to say to you."

"Got it," Naruto told him as the blond saluted him, "huh?"

"Uh, one more thing; for the third exam, don't push it too far?" Iruka asked them, "especially you, Naruto, I worry..."

"Iruka-sensei, when I got this headband, I stopped being a student," Naruto told him as he massed the forehead protector, "so you don't need to worry about me at all, not anymore! I mean, this headband is full proof that I'm a full fledged ninja, right? You gave it to me. I still may be hyper, but I'm not a kid. Like you just said, I got through the second Chunin exam and you just watch, I'm gonna pass the third one for sure." Everyone looked at Naruto. "Right now…I'm a ninja too."

"Naruto, your right," Iruka agreed, "I'm sorry about that."

Naruto laughed a bit making Kitsune to roll her eyes.

'It makes since to me now that the one who truly understands the strength and weaknesses of these young ninja's best might very well be you, Kakashi,' Iruka thought as he watched them.

Iruka then lead the three of them to the main room where they spotted all of the other Genin Teams as well.

Training Room!

Kitsune looked around the room taking in everything about it before she turned to look at Kakashi who smiled at her with his one closed eye smile. Kitsune also noticed a young woman with black waist length hair that has white streaks in it pulled into loose braided pigtails (the white represents the amount of soul/life she gas lost, so she's kinda dead), Caucasian colored skin, pale blue eyes with gold flecks, and an hourglass figure wearing the stander green Jonin/Chunin vest opened over a black elbow and upper thigh length kimono with black jean short shorts showing a bit while she also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, black Konohagakure forehead protector, and black colored upper-calf length ninja sandals.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam!" Anko told them in a loud voice that echoed off the walls slightly.

"Hey, look," Sakura told them quietly, "all the Leaf Village rookies are here too."

"Woah, everybody's here," Naruto agreed, "old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and even Bushy Brow. It looks like absolutely nobody got left out this time."

Sasuke reached up to clench his neck looking worried.

"I don't have a really good feeling about this," he told them earning a concern look from Kitsune.

_"_All right, now pay attention," Anko told them, "Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you. You better listen carefully, maggots!" Anko then turned to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage their all yours."

"First, before I tell you what the third exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now, it's something that all of you need to understand," Hokage started to speak, "I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. Why do you suppose our country holds in conjunction with our allies? To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure, but it's important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are, so to speak…" The Hokage stopped, pulled his pipe from his mouth, and blowing out a puff of smoke. "They're a representation of the battle between allied nations."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked.

"Now, if we look at our history, all the countries that we're currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought each other for power," Hokage answered, "in order to avoid destroying each others military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked nations to do the battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected location. That is how the Chunin selection exams originally began."

"Well that's great, but why exactly do we have to go through the exams then?" Naruto asked, "I mean, it's not like we're doing this to pick Chunin to go fight."

"Well, actually, there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin, that's just not the whole story," Hokage answered, "these exams also allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives and the pride of their nations.

"Pride of their Nations?" Sakura asked confused.

"Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this exam as guests and also possibly to seek shinobi to work for them," the Hokage went on, "this exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out. And more importantly, those rulers will watch your battles and take notes of the strength of each ninja and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their ninja and conversely, the request for the countries deemed weak declined. Therefore, the stronger our nation is, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries so it's important to show how much military strength our family has."

"Ok, but even so why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?" Kiba asked while Akamaru yipping at his owners statement.

"The countries strength is the villages strength," the Hokage answered, "the villages strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits such as in a life or death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning. And it's for this very reason for the strength of the nation that your forerunners do well in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for."

"But then why did you used the expression Friendship before?" Kitsune asked before Tenten could.

"But you only remembered half of what I said," the Hokage answered, "you must also have the wrong idea of the exam's meaning." Kitsune and Tenten shared a look before looking back at him. "This is a constum where balance is preserved by fighting and dieing. In the world of the Shinobi that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake."

"Heh, well he's sure convinced me."

"Any test is fine," Gaara spoked up, "just tell me the detail of the exam already. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Very well then," the Hokage agreed, "now, listen closely, I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll all be doing on the third exam."

"Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me, Hayate Gekko, appointed as proctor of the third exam, to speak first," a man said after appearing in front of them.

The Hokage seemed thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"So be it."

"It's nice to meet you all," he began only to stop talking to cough before he turned around, "there is something I would like all of you *cough, cough* to do before the third exam." Kitsune sweatdropped when he coughed again. "Uh…we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one."

"Huh?"

"A what?"

"PRELIMINARY?"Shikamaru shouted, "just what do you mean by that?"

"Uh, I'm sorry sensei, but I really don't see the point," Sakura said, "how come we just can't move on to the third exam?"

"Uh, well you see, the first and second exams might've been too easy," Hayate answered, "the fact is that we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin exams a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"But is that fair?" Kitsune asked.

"It's just that we have to speed things up a bit," Hayate answered, "as Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best. So if there are any of you that feel you're not in top physical condition, now's your chance to-" he stopped to cough a moment, before looking back up at us. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, any of you that don't feel up to this now's the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"Come!" Kiba shouted in shock, "you mean right now?"

"But we just finish barley surviving the last exam," Ino groaned, "don't we get a break?"

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru complained.

"Hey, when do we eat?" Choji asked them.

"Oh yeah…The winners will be determined by one on one combat, sudden death," Hayate went on, "so like I said, if there's anyone who doesn't feel up to it, now's the time to raise your hand."

'Does he really think that any ones going to quite?' thought Sasuke.

Just then he felt a surge of pain run through his shoulder before he gripped get the attention of Kitsune and Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Kitsune asked worried.

'The waves of pain their coming sooner and sooner,' Sasuke thought.

'Oh, no,' thought Sakura, 'I knew it.' "Sasuke, listen to me? You have got to quit." Making Naruto's eyes to widen. "You've been like this ever since you've tangled with Orochimaru, and it's getting worse." Kitsune looked down thinking about the whole thing. "It's that mark he put on you, isn't it? You can't deny it Sasuke." Kitsune winced as the memory of Sasuke back in the forest after they were attacked by those sound ninja came back, the fear running through her a bit before she was able to shook it off. She didn't want Sasuke quitting just like that, but she don't want to ever see him like that ever again. "Please…" Kitsune heard Sakura's voice choked up noticing that she was crying. "Please, Sasuke. Quit now before…I don't know, I-I'm scared." Kitsune noticed the adults arguing over something, but she couldn't tell what. "C'mon, you know as well as I do that you're in no condition to keep on fighting!"

"Shut-up, Sakura!" Sasuke hissed.

"You think I'm blind or something?" Sakura asked.

"Will you please be quiet?" Sasuke hissed again.

"I'm sorry sorry, Sasuke," Kitsune spoked up making the others to look at her, "but I agree with Sakura..." The Uchiha boy gasped in shock while the young Hatake looked down. "You should quit and have my Father look at that mark." Kitsune's head snapped up then. "You have no idea what it does! I have to watch every day as Anko struggles with her own mark unable to do anything, but I'll be damned if I don't stop you from making the same mistake!"

"Kitsune right, Sasuke," Sakura agreed, "you don't think I see the suffering you're going through?"

"That's enough, Sakura."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do it to yourself," Sakura told him, "I'm going to tell the about that mark." Sakura started to raise her hand. "Then maybe you'll..."

Just then Kabuto raised his hand before Sakura could surprising everyone.

"Okay, you got me! I'm out."

Kitsune and Luna looked at each other before letting out a sigh of relief.

"But, Kabuto..."

"Uh, ok," Hayate said before looking something over, "Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf Village, right? Ok, you can go on ahead and step back."

"Got cha."

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled as the silver haired was walking away, "you can't quite! I don't get this! What's going on?"

"Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry," Kabuto apologized.

After that Kitsune stopped paying attention to what the two where saying already annoyed. She let out a sigh when Kabuto finally left before tuning back in.

"So then," Hayate was saying, "does anybody else want to quit?"

'I can't let this go on,' Sakura thought, 'I have to tell them.'

Kitsune watched as Sakura went to raise her hand only for Sasuke to stop her.

_"_Don't you even think about telling them about this mark," Sasuke warned her making tears to appear in her eyes. "

_"I don't get want you trying to prove," Sakura admitted, "Am I suppose to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart?" Kitsune let out a sigh before looking over at Anko. "I can't bare to watch it." _

_"Then don't watch," Sasuke told her, "but stay at out of it." Sakura let out a gasp. "This has nothing to do with you." He then looked over at Kitsune who had looked back at them. "Or you either Kitsune." Kitsune's eyes narrowed at this though she bit back a remark. "_I told you two before." Sasuke finally let go of Sakura's wrist. "What I am is an avenger. For me, this is something far more than just an exam. Whether I become a Chunin or not means nothing less to me. Am I as strong as I can be? All I want is the answer to that. I can only find out by fighting the strongest, the best, and the best of the best…are all here. This is the path I walk, not you or anyone can change that."

"Oh Sasuke."

"Oh man!" Naruto yelled, "you don't know when to quit! What're you biting their heads off for, you idiot? It's just because they care about you!"

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he turned to face the blond, "you're one of the ones I want to fight the most."

"Alright then, we will now begin the preliminary round," Hayate spoked up again, "this round will consist of one on one individual combat at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are 29 of you remaining, so that means we will need 19 matches. The surviving candidates from these 19 matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one dies or concedes defeat, or is rendered physically incapable of continuing the contest. Naturally, those who are losing are urged to concede defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you." One of the panels on the wall opened up to reveal a large screen, and Hayate began to explain what it was for. "The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match, these names will appear on the display behind me. As there's nothing more to say, let's begin. In a moment, the names of the first to opponents will appear."

Kitsune watched as the screen started to flash names before she let out a gasp of shock at the name that first appeared.

_**Yoroi Akado VS Sasuke Uchiha**_

'Didn't waste anytime did they,' thought Sasuke.

'Oh, Sasuke,' Kitsune thought with worry.

'No!' Sakura thought in despire, 'why did it have to be Sasuke?'

_"_Alright, those whose names have been drawn come forward," Hayate said.

"Please be careful Sasuke," Kitsune whispered.

The Uchiha looked back at her briefly before walking forward.

"You have been chosen for the first match. Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

"None here."

"No."

"Okay, everyone other than the two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level."

Kitsune turned around to walk off with the others when Naruto decided to be loud.

"Hey-hey! Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi stopped directly behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he began making the Uchiha glancing over his shoulder at him, "don't use your Sharingan."

"So, you know about it?"

"If that mark on your neck gets out of control your life could be in danger."

"…I'm aware of that."

"Just to let you know, if it gets to that point, I'll have to step in and stop the fight," Kakashi told him as he began to walk away again. "Good luck."

The rest of the team walked up to where the other Leaf Genin where standing ready to watch the fight between Sasuke that Yoroi guy. Kakashi placed a hand on Kitsune's head when he reached her making the silver haired girl to look up at him blinking.

"You did well Kitsune," he told her with his famous one closed eye smile.

Kitsune smiled up him.

"Thanks Dad."

The two Hatake's turned back to watch the fight just in time to see Hayate single for the match to begin. Instantly, shuriken were sent flying at Sasuke who set them back to Yoroi before Sasuke fall to the ground. Yoroi nearly punched him as he appeared before him at a blinding speed, but Sasuke managed to roll out of the way just in time. Sasuke managed to knock his feet out right from under him before putting him into some kind of hold.

"Hey, he got him!" Naruto cheered.

"Really?" Yoroi asked.

Kitsune let out a gasp as she watched Yoroi hand glow blue with charka before she felt Sasuke's charka drain.

'What's going on?' Kitsune thought with worry.

Yoroi hit Sasuke in the chest before getting up while Sasuke was in pain and also confused. Then much to Sakura and Kitsune's horror Yoroi went at Sasuke again gripping his head and pushing him to the ground while hovering over him. Kitsune and Kakashi let out a gasp when Sasuke's hand fall to the ground as the cought on.

_"What the?" Sasuke asked, "my charka...what are you doing?"_

_"Your just noticing it now?" Yoroi asked with a laugh._

_Kitsune watched with worry as Yoroi still massed with Sasuke's Charka._


	24. Lions Barrage Unleashed!

___**[Chapter 24: Bushy-Brow's Jealousy: Lions Barrage Unleashed!]**_

Recap!

Instantly, shuriken were sent flying at Sasuke who set them back to Yoroi before Sasuke fall to the ground. Yoroi nearly punched him as he appeared before him at a blinding speed, but Sasuke managed to roll out of the way just in time. Sasuke managed to knock his feet out right from under him before putting him into some kind of hold.

"Hey, he got him!" Naruto cheered.

"Really?" Yoroi asked.

Kitsune let out a gasp as she watched Yoroi hand glow blue with charka before she felt Sasuke's charka drain.

'What's going on?' Kitsune thought with worry.

Yoroi hit Sasuke in the chest before getting up while Sasuke was in pain and also confused. Then much to Sakura and Kitsune's horror Yoroi went at Sasuke again gripping his head and pushing him to the ground while hovering over him. Kitsune and Kakashi let out a gasp when Sasuke's hand fall to the ground as the cought on.

"What the?" Sasuke asked, "my charka...what are you doing?"

"Your just noticing it now?" Yoroi asked with a laugh.

Kitsune watched with worry as Yoroi still massed with Sasuke's charka.

QS-

"My chakra," Sasuke groaned, "you stealing it from me." "You finally cought on, huh?" Yoroi asked.

Kitsune let out a gaps as both of Sasuke's arms fall to the ground as Yoroi kept stealing Sasuke's chakra.

"SASUKE!" the young Hatake yelled down.

"Get off of me," Sasuke ordered as he kicked Yoroi off of him.

The silver haired girl let out a sigh of relief as Sasuke slowly started to get up.

"So you still have some strength left, huh?" Yoroi asked once he was on his feet, "impressive for a guinea pig."

'Wow, that was close,' Sasuke thought as he was panting.

"Don't worry little man," Yoroi told him, "I'll make it short and sweet." He changed in and Sasuke stated to dodge, however, Yoroi touched part of Sasuke's bangs which drained him even more, but he was still able to get around him. "What's the matter? Is that really the best you can do?"

Sasuke spun around trying to kick him only for Yoroi to dodge it.

'Don't have the speed to keep away from him,' thought Sasuke, 'I don't have a chance at a close corner fight. I need to think of something and fast. '

'Come on Sasuke,' Kitsune thought as she gripped the railing tighter, 'you can win this match.'

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto yelled downed, "COME ON MAN! WHAT WAS THAT? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF AND UCHIHA!" Sasuke looked back at Naruto as he panted. "YOUR GOING TO LET THIS GOON WALK ALL OVER YOU? COME ON! STOP MASSING AROUND AND GET INTO GEAR!"

Sasuke's eyes roamed over from Naruto to Kitsune and then to Lee.

'Their all...' Sasuke started to think before he's eyes widen, 'that's it!'

"I'll teach you to turn your back on me," Yoroi told him as he charged forward, "big mistake and your last!"

Kitsune held her breath as Yoroi charged at Sasuke once again, but the Uchiha was dodging him left and right hoping that nothing bad well happen. Her and Lee both let a gasp when Sasuke disappeared which surprised Yoroi. Sasuke then reappeared kicking Yoroi in the chin which sent the boy into the air.

'That's Lee's move,' Kitsune thought in shock.

Sasuke then reappeared under Yoroi in the air while everyone looked in shock.

"Alright I'll admit that I kinda of borrowed that move, but from here on in," Sasuke said while the others watched, "it's all original."

"The Dancing Leaf Shadow," Yoroi said in shock.

"Now take this," Sasuke told him only to groan.

'No.'

Kitsune's eyes widen as the mark started to spread across Sasuke's neck.

"Not again," Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke!"

"It keeps getting stronger and stronger," Sasuke stated before the memories of when Kitsune stopped him the first time before going to Naruto. 'Shut up loser. Don't count me out yet.'

'Is this it?' Kakashi thought as he watched.

'No,' thought Sasuke, 'I can't let this thing take over. No way!' Kitsune watched in shock as the Curse Mark retreated. "Here we go."

Sasuke then spun to kick Yoroi on his left for him to only block.

"You can't beat me." Sasuke then spun to the right and was able to land a hit on him sending him to the ground, but Sasuke hit him again.

"Get back here," Sasuke said when he nailed Yoroi, "I'm not done!" Just as Sasuke's foot come down on Yoroi, Kitsune let a smile appear. "Lions Barrage!"

A pained cry came from Yoroi when he hit the ground and Sasuke flew back landing face first on the ground. Everyone watched in silent worry when Hayate moved forward to check out the damage on Yoroi. His attention was pulled away from him though as Sasuke stood back up weakly, panting heavily as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I'm declaring this match over," Hayate announced as he stood back up, "as the winner of this preliminary round, Sasuke Uchiha advances to the finals."

"Good job Sasuke!" Kitsune yelled down with a smile.

Kakashi looked back and forth between his Daughter and Sasuke before his visible eye eyebrow started to twitch as his overprotective Father side came out. Kitsune noticed that Sasuke was panting heavily and right before he was about to collapsed Kakashi appeared behind in him leaned him on his knee.

"Hmm, not bad," Kakashi told him making the Uchiha to smirk, "funny right before the Lions Barrage, your technique is very much a renaissance of Guy's Taijutsu. You must have used your Sharingan to copy it when you fought with Rock Lee that time."

"You okay?" Naruto called to him, "hey, Sasuke! You won, but in such an uncool way. You came out looking like you were the one that got beat up! HAHAH!"

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled, "give me a break you little...oh well."

'Sasuke, thank goodness,' thought Sakura.

'I can't wait till it's my turn,' Naruto thought.

Sasuke eyes went over to Rock Lee who was looking right at him.

'Rock Lee if I hadn't seen your moves up close when we went head to head this would have turned out badly,' thought Sasuke before he groaned in pain, 'still...it's a technique that I don't want to use very often.' Sasuke then looked up at Kitsune who has relaxed a bit once he won smiling at him. 'Kitsune...'

Kitsune watched as a Medical Ninja walked to Sasuke before Kakashi and the Uchiha started to leave making the young Hatake to frown at this.

"Hey, Sakura, Kitsune," Naruto finally spoked up making the two kunoichis to look at him. "Maybe I'm just crazy, but did you see any weird mark on Sasuke's neck during the fight?"

Both kunoichis gasped as they thought back to what Sasuke told them of keeping the Curse Mark a secret from Naruto.

"What mark?" Kitsune asked.

"We didn't see it," Sakura finished.

"Oh, ok," Naruto said looking a bit lost.

Hayate then walked forward getting around for the next round.

"Ok then," he told them, "let's move on to the second match.

They all looked over to the screen just in time to see the next two opponents names appear.

**Abumi Zaku**

**VS**

**Shino Aburame**

Sakura and Kitsune where surprised to see the Sound Shinobi from before.

'That's that Sound Shinobi whose arms were broken by Sasuke,' Kitsune thought, 'please be careful Shino?'

'How is he going to fight with those arms?' thought Sakura.

Kitsune now was paying more attention to the Sound Shinobi's Sensei who disappeared in a puff of smoke making the young silver haired girl to growl. The young Hatake looked around till she saw Luna with her team and Jonin Sensei who she had already been introduced to because of her friend. With a sight Kitsune walked over to the team which got Luna and the Sensei's attention.

"Kitsune?" Luna asked in a quiet voice.

Kitsune smiled at her before looking at the Jonin with a straight face.

"Yami-Sensei?"

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"I just saw the Sound Shinobi's Sensei leave the room," Kitsune answered in a whispered for only her to hear, "seeing as one of his students is fighting right now and all I thought he would stay and watch."

"Where are you going with this?" Yami asked.

"I believe that the Sensei of the Sound Shinobis to be Orochimaru pretending to be a teacher," Kitsune answered with a serious look.

Yami's eyes widen having heard from Luna that when Kitsune say's that a person isn't who they seem to be then she almost a 100% right. With a nod of her head Yami left the room in a puff of smoke not wanting to take the chance that Kitsune was right and she did nothing about it.

With Sasuke and Kakashi!

Sasuke sat in the middle of a circle while Kakashi wrote a seal formula in the Copy-Cat Ninja's own blood. Once he finished Kakashi stood up straighter.

"Okay," Kakashi told Sasuke, "it'll be over quickly. You ready?" Sasuke nodded his head once before looking forward before Kakashi started to do hand signs quickly. "Curse Sealing!" Kakashi placed the palm of his hand on the Curse Mark before Sasuke started to cry out in pain. After what seemed like hours to Sasuke the sealing was done and the Uchiha ended up on his hands and knees panting. "There. Now the next time that Curse Mark starts acting up the seal should keep it in check, but remember..." Sasuke looked back at him. "This Curse Sealing Jutsu is only as strong as you are...it deprives it's strength from the power of your will. If that will ever weakens, if you ever begin to doubt yourself the curse well be unleashed in all it's fury." Just then Yami appeared behind Kakashi just as Sasuke passed. "Amazing to tire to even argue."

"Kakashi, did you seal it?" Yami asked.

"Yes," the older Hatake answered before looking back at her, "though why are you here Yami? I'm sure it has nothing to do with the Curse Mark."

"Your right," Yami told him, "your daughter noticed that something was up with the Jonin from the Sound Village when he left during one of his students matches. She believes him to be Orochimaru pretending to be a Jonin."

"My how you've grown," an all to familiar voice said making Kakashi and Yami freeze up, "to think you've become strong enough to preform the Curse Sealing Jutsu." Kakashi and Yami both looked over their shoulders at the figure that was walking towards them.

"You..." Kakashi growled.

Yami's pale blue eyes that has gold flecks widen as they landed upon Orochimaru who now has his hair down.

"Long time no see Kakashi."

"Orochimaru," Yami and Kakashi breathed.

"No offence Kakashi, Yami," Orochimaru said, "but, I didn't come to see you two. My business is with that boy behind you both."

Yami looked over her shoulder to stare at the young boy behind them before she turned her attention back to Orochimaru.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"You've required something new," Orochimaru stated, "how I envy your good fortune." Kakashi gasped having a good idea. "I don't believe that you had it the last time we've meet, did you? The gift, the Sharingan in your left eye. It's only fair that I should want it, too. The Uchiha Power." An even bigger smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face. "But, your good fortune continues doesn't." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "You have a beautiful, smart, short-tempered, and talented Masato daughter." Kakashi's eye narrow and a scowl that could make Anko proud appeared on his face which worried Yami greatly. "She's quite something else and on top of that she looks like a copy of you, but with her mother's hair style." Kakashi and Yami gasped in shock. "Your forgetting that I've meet young Aki Masato around the same time that I meet you, dear Kakashi."

"What's your game?" Yami asked hoping to get off the topic of Aki and their daughter, Kitsune before Kakashi lose it.

"The Sound Village that everyone is wondering what it's about," Orochimaru decided on answering, "it's mine, you see, I created it. I think you two understand what I'm saying without me saying any more."

"Hmph," Kakashi hummed, "you and your wild eyed ambition."

"Oh yes in deed," Orochimaru agreed with Kakashi, "as always, but to play the game as you put it, I need piece on the chess broad welling pawns to do my biding."

"And Sasuke is one of your pawns?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, not a pawned," Orochimaru answered, "he's a far more valuable piece then that along with your daughter, but as for the others is how it is with the game of chess. Pieces must be sacrifice."

Kakashi and Yami watched as Orochimaru got closer to them with each step.

"Stop!" Kakashi ordered as he and Yami both moved to get ready to attack.

"Don't come any closer," Yami ordered next as she placed her hand in a hand sign while Kakashi faced his hand down.

The Chidori appeared in Kakashi's hand while Yami moved her hands to the next two hand signs.

"We don't care that you are one of the Sannins," Kakashi told him, "one of the great three shinobi of legend."

"We swear that if you take one more step towards the Uchiha boy," Yami continued for him.

"And one of us well die here!" Kakashi finished with a growl which made Orochimaru laugh, "funny is it?"

"Poor Kakashi," Orochimaru said, "all your noble efforts are all in vain."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you really believe that seal well hold?" Orochimaru asked, "do you think you can keep him from what he truly desires? You know I'm right. A heart like his that hungers for only one thing well not be denied. No matter what obstacle you put in his path. He's an avenger, isn't he?"

"You think you can take advantage of that?" Kakashi asked, "not Sasuke."

"You can not stop me," Orochimaru told them, "at some point he well come to me..." Orochimaru turned around and started to walk away. "In search for power." He ended up stopping for a bit. "Unless of course you carry out your threat to kill me. Now's your chance. Take it if you dare. Oh, and that Daughter of yours well seek out how her Mother truly died."

Kakashi growled as Orochimaru just walked away before the Chidori died down and Yami let her arms fall to her sides.

'One of us well die here?' Kakashi thought, 'I must have been out of my mind. '

"Kakashi?"

"I'm alright," Kakashi answered letting out a sigh.

Both of them turned around to look at Sasuke.

"He's not only after the Sharingan, but also the Kyoufugan," Yami sighed.

"That just means that we'll have to keep an eye on Kitsune because she seems to be his prime target though he could always go after Arashi," Kakashi stated.

"I better return to my team," Yami told him, "hurry up. Your daughter well not like it if you miss her match."

"Right," Kakashi agreed with a cackle.

Yami ended up disappearing in a cloud of smoke before Kakashi picked up Sasuke and carried him the infirmary.

Training Room!

Kitsune let out a sigh when she noticed that Yami had returned and that she looked a bit on edge, but it wasn't long till Kakashi reappeared behind them.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto greeted when the three of them looked behind them.

"Dad?"

"Hi."

"What do you mean 'Hi'?" Sakura asked, "is that all you can say? What about...what about Sasuke? How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine," Kakashi answered, "sleeping soundly in the infirmary." Sakura let out a sigh of relief though Kitsune looked a bit put off. 'Though he's been put under guard by the Anbu Black Ops.'

Naruto let out a gasp making the other three to look at the screen before Kitsune looked over at Luna's team.

**Kitsune Hatake**

**VS**

**Kuro Neko!**

Letting out a sigh both Kitsune and Kuro, a young boy who has cat ears and tail jumped down off the railing till they where standing away from each other. Once down below Kitsune's eyes flashed to her Kekkei Genkai before changing back to it's normal color. Hayate looked at the two Genins before coughing.

"Let the third match begin!" Hayate announced once he got over his coughing fit.

Kitsune jumped back from Kuro as her eyes flashed to a pale lavender and crimson blend together while these veins popping out out before a black star shape pentagram appeared around the pupil with the tips touching the edges of her iris'.

"Her eyes," the pink haired girl started, "they changed color. How come they do that Sensei?"

"It's her kekkei genkai," Kakashi answered making them all to gasp, "you see, her Mother was a Masato. She was on the same team as me, a medic nin, and an Uchiha with the Fourth Hokage as our sensei. Also her Mother couldn't stand me, but over time we started to fall in love..."

"Which lead to you two having her?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered with a nod, "the kekkei genkai of the Masato Clan is called Kyoufugan, but it's better known as the fear eyes."

"Fear eyes?" Naruto was next to ask.

"Right, when a person looks into a Masato's eyes with it active they live their worst Nightmare," Kakashi explained, "there are three stages of development. Each stage has it's own ability for example: The first stage is the pale lavender and crimson colors blending together which let's them see their opponents Nightmare's. Second stage is the veins popping out like the Byakugan it's this stage that they feel like their in pain and are seeing their fear hurting them. Then the last stage which is where the star shape pentagram comes in cause it's this that not only do they feel the pain, but they can be killed by it." Sakura and Naruto all gasped in shock. "It also requires eye connect, however, it's not just dangerous to the opponent, but also to the user."

"Why's that?"

"With a kekkei genkai like the Kyoufugan makes it where the user develops a bloodthirsty personality," Kakashi answered, "Kitsune has that personality, but it well only show if she pissed off, however, it can't take full control of her. There a tattoo that isn't just for show on her left upper arm near her shoulder. It's the seal that the Masato clan wears to keep their dangerous personality under control." Sakura had a look of understanding while Naruto looked confused. Kakashi turned to face them. "It's really ironic when the Masatos are the offspring clan of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans."

"WHAT?" the two of them yelled in shock.

"Yes," Kakashi answered with a laugh, "in away Sasuke and her are cousins."

Sakura and Naruto let out a gasp making Kakashi to laugh again before he became serious looking back at the match.


	25. Hatake VS Neko! Hikari VS Ookami!

___**[Chapter 25: Hatake VS Neko! Hikari VS Ookami!]**_

Recap!

_**Kitsune Hatake**_

_**VS**_

_**Kuro Neko!**_

Letting out a sigh both Kitsune and Kuro, a young boy who has cat ears and tail jumped down of the railing till they where standing away from each other. Once down below Kitsune's eyes flashed to her Kekkei Genkai before changing back to it's normal color. Hayate looked at the two Genins before coughing.

"Let the third match begin!" Hayate announced once he got over his coughing fit.

Kitsune jumped back from Kuro as her eyes flashed to a _pale lavender and crimson blend together while these veins popping out out before a black star shape pentagram appeared around the pupil with the tips touching the edges of her iris'._

"Her eyes," the pink haired girl started, "they changed from dark brown to pale lavender and crimson blend together while these veins popping out out before a black star shape pentagram appeared around the pupil with the tips touching the edges of her iris'. How come they do that Sensei?"

"It's her kekkei genkai," Kakashi answered making them all to gasp, "you see, her Mother was a Masato. She was on the same team as me, a medic nin, and an Uchiha with the Fourth Hokage as our sensei. Also her Mother couldn't stand me, but over time we started to fall in love..."

"Which lead to you two having her?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered with nodded, "the kekkei genkai of the Masato Clan is called Kyoufugan, but it's better known as the fear eyes."

"Fear eyes?" Naruto was next to ask.

"Right, when a person looks into a Masato with it active they live their worst Nightmare," Kakashi explained, "there are three stages of development. The first stage is the pale lavender and crimson colors blending together which let's them see their opponents Nightmare's. Second stage is the veins popping out like the Byakugan it's this stage that they feel like their in pain and are seeing their fear hurting them. Then the last stage which is where the star shape pentagram comes in cause it's this that not only do they feel the pain, but they can be killed by it." Sakura and Naruto all gasped in shook. "It also requires eye connect, however, it's not just dangerous to the opponent, but also to the user."

"Why's that?"

"With a kekkei genkai like the Kyoufugan makes it where the user develops a bloodthirsty personality," Kakashi answered, "Kitsune has that personality, but it well only show if she pissed off, however, it can't take full control of her. There a tattoo that isn't just for show on her left upper arm near her shoulder. It's the seal that the Masato clan wears to keep their dangerous personality under control." Sakura had a look of understanding while Naruto looked confused. Kakashi turned to face them. "It's really ironic when the Masatos are the offspring clan of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans."

"WHAT?" when the two of them yelled in shock.

"Yes," Kakashi answered with a laugh, "in away Sasuke and her are cousins."

Sakura and Naruto let out a gasp making Kakashi to laugh before he became serious looking back at the match.

QS-"What about the Neko Clan, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The Neko's are also offsprings of the Uchiha Clan so are, therefor, cousins to the Masato Clan as well," Kakashi explained, "there also the Kasumi Clan and the Fushichou Clan: two more offsprings of the Uchiha Clan."

"So Sasuke still has family left?" Sakura asked.

"In away yes, but to Sasuke their not the Uchiha Clan even though the blood of an Uchiha runs in their veins," Kakashi answered her.

"I see," Sakura whispered.

The three of them looked back down just as Kuro delivered a punch to Kitsune head, but she dodged quickly. Kitsune pulled out her sword from it's sheath while she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai not wanting to hurt or kill Kuro with it. Kitsune tooked her sword and implanted it into the ground before she put a constant concentration of Chakra inside the sword.

"Lighting Style: Banquet of Lighting Jutsu!" Kitsune cried out before a surge of lightning went through the ground at Kuro to electrocute him. Kitsune let go of the sword handle just as Kuro was cought in the Jutsu knowing that she does not need to remain near the sword for it keep sending the electricity. Dosu and Kin where shocked to see that Kitsune not only has two chakra nature, but three instead and where glad that she didn't use her lighting chakra nature. Kitsune quickly preformed the hand signs for another jutsu while Kuro was trying to fight off the Lighting Style Jutsu. "Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu!"

Kitsune gathered her wind chakra into her lungs before she blow out a sharp gust of violent slashing wind. The wind was strong enough to push Kuro back into the wall where he got stuck in before he climbed out while Kitsune pulled her sword out of the ground and resheathed it. The two Genins both preformed hand signs at the same time before Kuro shouted.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fireball Jutsu!"

Several large dragon-shaped fireballs flew at Kitsune who dodged by bending backwards before she stood up straight again going her own jutsu.

"Fire Style: Ricing Fire Jutsu!"

Kitsune utilizes her fire chakra and then created jets of fire which raced toward Kuro and surround him. Sakura was in awe on how Kitsune fought having never seen her fight that way, however, Kuro was quick to use a wind jutsu to over bare the flames to put the out by sucking up the oxygen in the air. Kitsune took off her sword along with her bow and arrows placing them on the ground away from her before she shot forward with her fist pulled back. Kuro reacted quickly and dodged Kitsune's punch, but her fist went right through the wall shocking everyone, but Kakashi and Luna.

"No way!" Naruto yelled, "how...how can she do that?"

"She infused her punch with chakra," Luna answered making the other rookies and Team Guy look at her, "it's how she was trained."

"I get it," Sakura said as her eyes widen before looking back just in time to see Kitsune pull her fist out of the wall. "By infusing her chakra into her fist then not only does it protect her hand from getting hurt, but it can cause a lot more damage."

"Right," Kakashi agreed with Sakura, "she was taught how to fight from the time to she could walk."

Naruto and Sakura looked Kitsune in surprise just in time to see her jump into the air to do a drop kick only for Kuro to dodge once again making where she left a crater. Kuro and Kitsune continued to in gauge in taijutsu though Kitsune dodged Kuro's punches and kicks by using gymnastic moves. Kitsune jumped into the air where she started to do hand signs once again.

"Fire Style: Twin Blazing Tornado!" Kitsune shouted before she took a deep breath in, placing her thumb and pointing figure to her lips, and blew out two fast moving tornados of fire. The other Genins gasped surprised when Kuro was unable to dodge the two fast moving tornados of fire, however, he was able to put out the fire with a wind jutsu though he still got a bit burned. "Wind Style: Tornado Stream!"

Kuro dodged the two tornados that headed his way only to get punched in the face just as soon as he stood straight. The punch sent him flying to the other side of the room where he hit the wall, but he dodged the next punch aimed at him to which left a huge hole in the wall where he once was. Kitsune's arm fall to her side before she turned around to face him while panting before she shot forward again. Sakura watched closely with frown in place having seen Sasuke and Kakashi used the same stance before which made her wonder where Kitsune learned.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said making the mask Ninja look at her.

"Yes?"

"Why is Kitsune using the same stance as you and Sasuke?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Oh, I taught that stance," Kakashi answered, "it's the Uchiha Taijutsu fighting stance."

_{Me: I interrupt this story to inform you that Kilo-King of Love and I come up with the Uchiha Taijutsu fighting style/stance.}_

"But, she use gymnastic moves with her fighting style," Naruto pointed out.

"That's because Kitsune is flexible in that way and has modify it to fit her style of fighting better," Kakashi told them.

The two Genins looked back at the fight while Guy looked over at Kakashi.

"Your daughter is quite the prodigy my Youthful Rival," Guy stated.

"For once Guy has a point," Asuma agreed, "what have you been teaching her?"

Kurenai and Yami also looked over at Kakashi wanting to know the answer to the that question as well.

"I didn't start teaching her till she was 7," Kakashi answered, "her Mother was the one who started her training in the Masato Clan's way when she learned how to walk." His fellow Jonin Senseis looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. "When I started to teach it just the basic academy book lessons before I went into the more hardcore training. Her Grandfather took over her training in the Masato Clan's way when her Mother died."

"CHIDORI!"

"Kakashi!" Yami and Kurenai yelled in shock when Kitsune preformed the jutsu that Kakashi was know to have created.

"What?" the Copy Ninja asked innocently as Kitsune's arm once again went through the wall.

Off to the side Anko was smirking as she watched the fight continue on already having the mind to train Kitsune during the month break should she make it to the Third Exam. Kitsune in the mean time had created holes and craters through the room before landing a well placed kick on Kuro which sent flying back into the wall. He was able to pull himself out of the wall while panting though Kitsune could be seen breathing heavily as well. Channeling more chakra to her fists Kitsune shot forward once again before slamming her chakra infused fist into Kuro's gut before she slammed her heel into his chin which sent air born and with a drop kick in his gut that sent back to the ground where a crater that fit his body was created. When Kitsune landed on her feet she dropped to one knee panting Hayate walked over to see if Kuro was still breathing which he was only he was out cold.

"Winner of the third round, Kitsune Hatake!" Hayate announced.

"ALRIHGT KITSUNE!" Naruto yelled down to her, "THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!"

Kitsune looked up at Naruto before her eyes went to her father who gave her, his famous one eye closed smile that she returned. The medics quickly rushed in before Kitsune walked up to join the rest of her team while the medics took Kuro to get looked at. Kakashi patted Kitsune on the head once she had reached them.

"Good job Sweetie," Kakashi told her.

"Thanks Dad," Kitsune thanked before they all looked back at the screen as it sorted through names.

**Luna Hikari**

**VS**

**Souta Ookami!**

Kitsune looked over at Luna who looked a bit worried, but still jumped down to stand in front of a Cloud Village Shinobi. The young boy looked at Luna with his green eyes that looked great with blue boystyle hair. Kitsune raised an eyebrow when she looked at him and then at the screen to see that he was indeed an Ookami.

"Dad," Kitsune said looking back at him.

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed as he looked at his Daughter.

"Why is an Ookami a part of the Cloud Village?" Kitsune asked, "I thought that they were the main Clan of the Moon Village."

"It would seem that Moon Village believes that the Cloud Village deserve some Kekkei Genkai in the Shinobi Ranks so they sent over the second child of the Ookami Clan's main household," Kakashi answered.

"I also noticed that they got a Tenshi and a Kasumi as well," Kitsune pointed out as she looked over at the dark haired and light blue haired girls.

"It might be the same as the Ookami," Kakashi told her.

"Oh." Kitsune looked back at the match just as the two Genins stood in front of Hayate.

"Comparators, ready?" Hayate asked.

"Hai," both of them answered.

"Then let the fourth match begin!"

Hayate jumped back not wanting to be in the crossfire. Luna and Souta both stood across from each other as if they where sizing one other up before Luna shot forward and started a taijutsu fight. Kitsune watched closely as Luna and Souta throw punch after punch which was followed by kicks t each other before jumping back. Once a good feet away from him, Luna started to do fast hand signs.

"Wind Style: Great Break Through!"

Luna channeled her wind elemental affinity to her throat before bringing her hands to her mouth, she will blow a large blast of wind that Kitsune knew was capable of destructing trees and wooden objects. Naruto leaned over the railing a bit to get a better look at the jutsu that Luna had preformed while Kitsune had a smirked in place. Souta jumped out of the path of the wind before his form started to shift this made Neji activate the Byakugan and it also made Kakashi lift up his forehead protector to revival his Sharingan eye. Kitsune face palmed while Luna blinked as Arashi cackled in amusement though Souta teammates glared at him as Souta landed, but in the form of a wolf.

"You just..." Arashi tried to laugh.

"Idiot!" Riku called down, "you just showed your chakra flow as you shifted in _front_ of a _Hikar_i!"

_Souta's fur stood on ends as he looked over at her while Mika was laughing like a lunatic. Souta's head snapped towards Luna who was standing there blinking while most of the Leaf Shinobis laughed along side Mika._

_"Your weren't suppose to see that!" Souta yelled in shock._

_"BAKA!" every Leaf Genin yelled at him along with Riku._

_Luna let out a sigh before preformed more hand signs._

"Water Style: Destruction Torrent!"

_A water vortex was created in the palm of Luna's hand that she then blasted forward creating a spiraling wall of water that can be used to attack or defend. ____{Me: I interrupt to let you all know that no water source is required for this jutsu.}__ Souta dodged before running at Luna who jumped back every time he tried to clamped his jaw around her leg. Kitsune leaned a bit more forward to get a good look as Souta roared his head back thinking of the hand signs that he needs._

_"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" _

_Luna was quick to dodge the fireball before she once again shot forward going to punch Souta, but the Ookami quickly moved out of the way and when Luna's fist made contact with the ground it left a crater._

_"I don't know who to be more afraid of," Naruto said, "Kitsune or Luna."_

_"Try both Naruto," Ino told him, "their no laughing matter when it comes to their fights."_

_Naruto looked over at the blonde female before looking back at the fight as it continued. Kakashi hummed in amusement as he watched knowing that Luna had already got a good feel for the Ookami's kekkei genkai and with her clan's own kekkei genkai then it was useless of Souta to continue the fight though he had to admit that hiding his chakra flow and points was a smart move when he realized that he made a mistake._

_"I get why he doesn't forfeit," Kitsune groaned, "he's just going to lose anyways."_

_Kakashi cackled as Kitsune let a bored look replaced her normal expressionless face that she only used when it came to thinks like this. However, it didn't take long for Luna to land a hit on Souta that caused him to change back into his human form. The two Genins was once again locked in a taijutsu match that impressed Guy and Lee. Yami stood with her arms crossed and a smirk in place while Luna managed to land another hit on Souta sending him into the wall._

_"She's getting used to his movements," Yami mused aloud._

_Kakashi cackled before looking at her._

_"I have to agree with you," he second as he looked back, "with one more hit then Luna wins."_

_Kitsune let a smirk appeared as her Father's predication came true cause with one more hit Souta fall to the ground out cold. _

_"The winner of the fourth match is Luna Hikari!" Hayate announced after a coughing fit._

_Luna turned and walked back up to stand with her Sensei and Arashi who both smiled at her while Kitsune smirked._


	26. Adrian Tadakasu, Anko-Sensei!

___**[Chapter 26: Adrian Tadakasu, Anko's Training, and the Curse Mark!]**_

Tower!

Kitsune felt like falling sleeping has she stood with those who won their matches. EX. Kankuro winning his match, Ino and Sakura's match ending in a draw, Temari won her match, Kitsune was impressed when Riku Tenshi won against her teammate Mika Kasumi, then Shikamaru also won his match, she had let out a sigh when Naruto won his match by farting in Kiba's face and using it to his advantage, Kitsune had smiled when Arashi won his match though she knew that he would any ways even though his Kyoufugan was still on the first stage of development, the match after Naruto's find Kitsune wanting to seriously maim Neji after he tried to kill Hinata, the match after that had Kitsune fearing the worst for those who goes up against the Sand Ninja as Gaara won his match against Lee, and then Dosu won his match having found a way to beat Choji. Kitsune stood next to Naruto as those who where going on to the finals stood together in a line facing the Hokage, Anko, Ibiki, and Hayate.

"I command those who have made to the finals of the final level of the Chunin Exams," Hayate told them, "well, there's one person missing, but still congratulation."

Kitsune looked to where Kakashi and Sakura where standing to see the two talking before the silver haired male one eye-smiled at her and then with a wave he left. The young Hatake let out a sigh before she turned back to face the others.

'Here, including the absent Sasuke, we have 8 Ninja Leaf Village,' the Hokage thought, 'three from the Sand Village, 1 from the Cloud Village, and 1 from the Sound Village.' "And now I'll begin the explanation of the Final Rounds."

'Well, it's about time,' thought Naruto.

'This is going to be fun,' Kitsune thought with a smirk that got Anko's attention.

'Kakashi's brat made it, hm,' thought Anko with a smirk of her own, 'she reminds me of myself at her age that I think I'll train her, especially, if Orochimaru is going to try and take the Kyoufugan as well as the Sharingan.'

"In the Finally Rounds each of you well put your battle skills on display," the Hokage told them, "you'll demonstrate the power and control that you achieve in your respectable discipline. Accordingly the finally battle well commence one month from now."

"Wait we're going to do it right here and now?" Naruto asked.

"This is to provide a suitable period of time of preparation," the Hokage answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"Simply, this," the Hokage started to answer, "in addition to announcing the conclusion to the preliminary to the countries leaders. We must also have time to dispute the summons for the Final Selection not to mention that you examinees are going to need to prepare for something that this important."

'This old man sure likes to beat around the butch,' thought Kankuro, "look I don't really get what your trying to say! What's the point of this?"

"I mean that to know your adversaries and prepare yourselves, you need time," the Hokage answered, "even though up to this point all the battles have been real battles as I'm sure you all can a tests. They were conduct on the premise that you well fight an unknown enemy, but that's no longer the case now that you've battle each other."

'Yeah, seriously,' thought Shikamaru, 'I would never have dreamed that this guy make sand into a weapon.'

"So in order to make the finals fair and just, we are giving you this month," the Hokage went on, "each of you must brace this opportunity to practice hard and to learn new tricks because by now everyone here knows your techniques so using your own tired tricks is a sure way to lose in the finals and remember to get some rest as well." 'This isn't some vacation,' thought Naruto, 'I won't have any time to relax. I've got to train harder then ever.'

"Now with that behind us, I'd like begin whined things up," the Hokage stated, "but before we can bring this to an end, first there is one more important matter to take care of before the Final Rounds."

"Let's get on with it!" Naruto yelled, "I mean, come on! How much longer do we have to wait to start training?!"

"In a calm orderly fashion all of you are going to take one slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding," the Hokage went on ignoring Naruto.

"Everyone just stay where you are," Anko told them, "I'll come to you." Anko walked up to Dosu first. "Just take one."

He then took a slip of paper followed by Naruto who opened his as Kitsune took her own.

"Good!" Ibiki calls out once everyone had a slip of paper, "now everyone has one! Going from left to right! Tell me the number that's written on your slip of paper!"

"I've got 8!"

"Number 1, of course!"

"I'm number 10!" Kitsune stated.

"12."

"13."

"11."

"7."

"5."

"3"

"9."

"2."

"6."

"Then that means that Sasuke well be number 4."

"Right," Ibiki agreed as he wrote on a clipboard.

"Very good," the Hokage praised, "now I'm going to tell you about how the Final Selection Tournament is going to work."

Kitsune let out a sigh as she felt the need for sleep come over her.

"Huh?"

"Is that what the Numbers are for?" Shikamaru asked, "drawing lots?"

"Ibiki, you may revival which Ninja have been paired up," the Hokage told him.

"Yes sir," Ibiki said before he turn the board around to show them.

**Tournament Match Ups!**

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuuga

Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara of the Desert

Match 3: Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro

Match 4: Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari

Match 5: Luna Hikari Vs Arashi Masato

Match 6: Kitsune Hatake Vs Riku Tenshi

Match 7: Dosu Kinta Vs Winner of match 4

'I'll be waiting forever,' Dosu thought.

'Is that all the Final Rounds are?' thought Temari, 'a tournament?'

'I have to fight an extra round?' Shikamaru thought, 'I might be expected to avenge Choji's lose.'

'Man, I'm glad that I'm not in the same draw as Gaara,' thought Kankuro.

'Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Perfect.'

'I'm going up against a Tenshi?' thought Kitsune with a sigh, 'in Shikamaru's words: what a drag.'

'I've got Neji Hyuuga?' Naruto thought as he looked over at the other boy, 'right off the bat? This couldn't be any better.'

"May I ask you a question?" Shikamaru asked.

"You may," the Hokage allowed.

"Alright, if this is a tournament?" Shikamaru asked, "does that mean that there's only going to be one winner? I mean only one of us well able to become a Chunin then?"

"Actually it's quite the contrary," the Hokage answered, "there are going to be several judges for the Final Rounds, including myself, the Shinobi leaders, and the Kazekage. The lords from the various countries that ultimately be signing your missions to you. Through these tournaments these judges well be able to make a thoroughly evaluation of your abilities. They well then decide if any or all of you possess the qualities of a Chunin. Even if some one lose the first round, they could still become a Chunin."

"So there's actually that everyone of us that competes in the Final Selection could become Chunin," Temari stated to her facts across.

"Correct, but conversely, there's also the chance that none of you well be chosen," the Hokage agreed/pointed out, "the advantage in fighting anymore rounds in the tournament is in getting more chances to display your talents in front of the judges who well decide fate. Does that answer your question Shikamaru?"

'This is just about the biggest pain ever,' thought Shikamaru.

"I, thank you all for patience," the Hokage told them, "now let us adjourn until next month."

'In the second round well be Sasuke or that brow-less freak?' Naruto thought, 'he's so strong that he took down brushy bow without breaking a sweat.' Kitsune looked at Naruto worried. 'I need to ask Kakashi-Sensei for help.'

Kitsune let out a sigh before she turned around to go find Kakashi so she could see what he has plan unaware that Anko left to go talk to Kakashi.

The Hospital!

Kitsune stood with Naruto at the front desk in the hospital while she wanted to go look for her Father.

"Hey, where's Sasuke room at?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry," the Nurse said, "no visitors allowed."

"What?" Naruto asked in outrage, "no visitors? Are you kidding me?"

"Those are the rules," the Nurse told him.

"Aw, come on Lady," Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, this is a hospital," Kakashi's voice sounded, "keep it down."

"Huh?"

Naruto and Kitsune turned around to see Kakashi standing there looking at them.

"Oh, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled in glee a both him and Kitsune ran up to him. "Boy am I glad to see you. I've got to ask you a favor."

"Stop right there," Kakashi said, "I already know what your going to ask. So I've been looking for some one who can over see your training for the final rounds."

"Hold up!" Naruto yelled, "why can't you train me, Sensei?"

"I have other matters to handle," Kakashi answered, "I don't have time to deal with you, Naruto."

"Hey, Aha!" Naruto yelled, "your going to train Sasuke, aren't you, Kakashi-Sensei!?"

"Now, now, don't complain," Kakashi told him, "listen, I've found you an even better teacher then me."

"Well, who is it?" Naruto asked while Kitsune was looking at Kakashi like he had grown an extra head.

"It is I," a voice from behind them said.

Naruto turned around to see who it was while Kitsune let out a sigh.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled making Kitsune to turn around to see who was pointing at, "you, closet pervert!"

"Naruto!" Kitsune yelled before smacking him on the head, "show some respect to your elders!"

Kitsune turned to the man who was standing behind them wearing black sunglass.

"Such insolence," the man said while pushing up his glass.

"N-n-not t-t-that g-g-g-guy," Naruto stuttered once he stopped rubbing his head.

Kitsune once again smacked upside the head.

"I'm sorry about Naruto, Ebisu-San," she said as she bowed.

"He's a what?" Kakashi asked confused, "what you call him?"

"Your kidding me!" Naruto yelled, "out of all the guys, you could have picked, you pick this guy to train me! What a joke! He's weaker then I am!"

Kitsune's right eye started to twitch while she resisted the urge to smack Naruto again.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm serious!" Naruto yelled as he looked back at Kakashi, "you should have seen him! He my Harem Jutsu once and he fall to piece!"

'Oh no,' Ebisu thought, 'not that again.'

Kitsune and Kakashi stared in surprise while Ebisu quickly covered Naruto's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Harem Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't even want to know," Kitsune added.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ebisu answered Kakashi, "it's a little joke we share. Hahaha."

Kitsune let out a sigh as Ebisu bribed Naruto to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, well, I didn't know that you two were already acquainted," Kakashi said in surprise.

"Haha, yes," Ebisu told him as he patted Naruto's hair, "we go way back." 'I'll always bee hunted by that jutsu's humiliation.'

"I still don't get why it has to be him," Naruto stated, "I mean, anybody unless."

"Look here," Ebisu said, "if it hadn't been for Kakashi who asked me this favor I would never consider training you!"

"Yeah, well, then don't," Naruto ordered him.

"Hey, hey, come on, you two," Kakashi said as he walked up to them, "let's calm down."

"Listen Naruto, you're wrong about Ebisu-Sensei. He's a Special Jonin, a private tutor who only teaches the elite. Frankly he's a better teacher then I am. Anyway Naruto, I got to say of the four Genin of Squad 7, you're the once whose basic skills needs the most work. That's what I want you to focus on this time around."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Naruto yelled, "are you honestly saying that I'm not as good as Sasuke or Sakura or Kitsune!"

"Naruto, not matter how many skills you master the fundamentals are...well, fundamental," Kakashi said making Kitsune to sweatdrop, "and yours can be improved. So if you really want to become strong then just be quiet and pay attention. Alright Ebisu-Sensei, I leave him in your cable hands."

"I'll do what I can," Ebisu told him before he and Naruto left.

"Kitsune," Kakashi spoked up.

The young Hatake looked at her Father confused.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"It's seems that there is some one who wants to train you, themselves," her Father answered.

"Huh?"

"They want you to meet them where the Second Chunin Exam begin," Kakashi went on, "before they tell what you'll need for the training trip that'll take place inside."

'I have to go back into that forest?' Kitsune thought, 'I repeat, in Shikamaru's words: what a drag.' "Alright, Dad."

"Good," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on her head, "one more thing." Kitsune looked at him even more confused to him smiling his one closed eye smile. "I'm proud of you, Honey." Kitsune smiled a bit shyly at this. "Now go before your late."

"Yeah," Kitsune agreed as she turned around, "don't want to get your reputation for being late or people well _never_ let me live it down."

"HEY!" Kakashi yelled as Kitsune run out of the hospital laughing.

Streets!

Kitsune was walking through the Leaf Village's streets heading fro the Forest of Death meet with her teacher for the month when she cought sight of a young boy around her age. The young Hatake had to do a double take cause of the fact that the boy looks like an Uchiha with his black hair, fair complexion, and onyx colored eyes, but realized upon another look that he wasn't an Uchiha at all. She then took noticed to the boy's outfit that was made of a black short sleeve trench coat opened over a gray sleeveless turtle neck muscle shirt, gray ninja boots, black metal forearm protectors that extend over and shaped like his knuckles with spikes, and ninja style pair of black boots. Letting out a sigh Kitsune just walked right by the young boy who at that moment looked at her as she walked by him. The young boy watched as the young silver haired girl walked away before he decided to see where she was going and followed hoping that she'll lead him to the Nine Tails.

Concluded Area!

Kitsune smirked as she sensed the boy following her before stopping in the middle of a concluded area thankful for the fact that no one was around.

"I know that your there!" Kitsune yelled, "so come on out now or I'll be forced to attack!"

There was a bit of a laugh as the young boy from before walked up behind her.

"I'm surprise that you could sense me," he told her.

Kitsune turned around to face him with a slight glare.

"It's not to find some one who doesn't think to hide their Chakra," Kitsune stated matter factually.

"Then I need to be more careful then," the boy laughed.

Kitsune's right hand reached towards her kunai pouch that was strapped to her right thigh.

"Who are you?" Kitsune asked with a growl.

"Isn't it common curtsey for you to state your name first?" the boy asked, "but if you must know then. I'm Adrian Tadakasu. And you are?"

"Kitsune Hatake," the young Hatake answered.

"The Copy Cat's daughter?" Adrian asked to which he got a nod from the girl, "I can now see the resemblance." He then looked off to the side thinking. "Your name means Fox in the Fields, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kitsune answered/asked.

"Nothing," Adrian laughed, "it's just...it fits you that's all."

"Oh," Kitsune said with a blush, "well...uh...I have to getting going."

Turning quickly the young girl took off running leaving Adrian to watch her leave with a smirk.

"Well, time to look for that Nine Tail brat," he mumbled before turning around and walking away.

Forest of Death

Upon reaching the forest Kitsune stopped and just walked up calming trying not to shot it a death glare before she noticed Anko standing there with a smirk.

"Anko?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, well, if it's little Kitsune," Anko teased.

"What are you doing here?" the young Genin asked.

"Why I'm going to be your teacher," Anko answered.

Kitsune's eyes widen making Anko to laugh at her surprise look.

"You are?" Kitsune asked making sure that she heard right.

"Yup," Anko answered again, "now that you know that I'm going to be your teacher for the month, I want you to head on home to rest up a bit and pack what you need because we're going to be training in..." Anko then jammed her thumb at the forest. "...there." Kitsune sweatdropped, but gave nod making Anko to smile. "Good. Now getting moving."

After letting out a sigh Kitsune turned around and walked back the way she came.

Concluded Area!

Part way back to the Village Kitsune stopped when she felt something was wrong before she spun around just in time to block some kunais that had been thrown at her.

"Alright, who's there?!" Kitsune called out.

"Kufufufufu...it would seem that even when in the village you have your guard up," an all to familiar voiced said just as the owner walked into view.

"Orochimaru," Kitsune growled.

"I did tell you that we'll meet again," Orochimaru told her with a smirk, "and that when we did, I'll give a gift just like I did with Sasuke-Kun."

Just hearing him call the young Uchiha boy, Sasuke-Kun made Kitsune's blood boil that she started to preform hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Gale!"

The wind around them picked before it throw a strong gust of wind at Orochimaru who just simply dodged it by jumping back into the trees.

"My, it appears ad if I hit a soft spot," she heard Orochimaru say making her gasp. Kitsune looked over her shoulder at him surprised that she let him get so close to her. The young Hatake was quick to get a few feet away from him. "Not bad, but not good enough." Orochimaru ascended his neck towards Kitsune who moved to dodge, but he was still able to bit her only it was on her arm. Kitsune let out a gasp of pain and shock when she felt his fangs pierce her skin before his neck went back to it's normal length. "You well come to me for answers and power soon enough. Till then."

Kitsune fall to her knees just as Orochimaru disappeared before she let out a cry of agony when she felt like she was being burned from the inside out. When Kitsune fall onto her side clutching her arm both Anko and Kakashi appeared at the same. Kakashi let out a gasp before he ran over to Kitsune while Anko was looking around for any threat.

"Kitsune!" Kakashi called as he appeared at her side.

Kitsune looked weakly over her shoulder at him.

"Dad," she managed to gasp out.

Kakashi bend down next to her only to let out another gasp this time getting Anko's attention who at once appeared next to him.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked looking concerned.

"Look," Kakashi breathed as he pointed at Kitsune's let upper arm.

Anko did what he told to and then she, too, let out a gasp cause where the Masato Crest Seal was suppose to be was the Earth Curse Mark.

"This is not good," Anko breathed.

"I'm going to take her and seal it," Kakashi told the Special Jonin as he picked up Kitsune who at once started to cling to his vest while she bite back a scream. "Go ahead and pack her things for her."

"Right," Anko agreed before they both went different ways.

The Hatake's Apt.!

Anko realized that she didn't have to wait long for Kakashi to return with a slightly tired Kitsune in his arms while she had the younger Hatake's bag ready to go. Anko picked up Kitsune's bag just as Kakashi walked over to her before handing his daughter over to the Snake Mistress. Being careful Anko took the young kunoichi into her arms before looking at Kakashi.

"I'll do what I can to help her control the Curse Mark, but I can't make any promises," Anko told him.

Kakashi nodded as he looked at the young girl that he sees as his reason to keep living and his pride after losing his two teammates, his Sensei, and Aki, the woman he loved and the mother of his little girl.

"Send for me if anything happens," Kakashi told Anko.

"I well," Anko agreed, "I'll also send you updates on her training."

Kakashi nodded his head before Anko left with Kitsune in a puff of smoke before he let out a sigh hoping that nothing well go wrong.


	27. The Final Rounds Begins!

___**[Chapter 27: The Final Rounds Begins!]**_

Forest of Death!

Kitsune looked around the clearing she was standing in trying to find Anko ignoring the pain from her arm. At that moment Anko jumped out at her, but the young silverette jumped out of the way quickly before doing on single hand sign.

"Wind Style: Serial Waves!" Kitsune shouted before she then inhales taking a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind while she was moving her head around. Anko moved to dodge, but still got cut a bit, however, not much to be worry about. Both kunoichis locked kunais together before jumping back away from one another panting heavily. Anko smirked at the silverette who placed the kunai handle in her mouth before doing more hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Fireball!"

Several large dragon-shaped fireballs flew at Anko who dodged by bending backwards before she held out her arm.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!"

Much to Kitsune's disgust and fear she was held by the snakes before she let a smirk appear and in a puff of smoke a log had tooken her place. Anko let out a gasp when a kunai was pressed up against her throat from behind her making the Snake Mistress smirk.

"Every good Kitsune," she stated, "you read my movements without the use of your Kekkei Genkai. I think your ready for the Final Rounds for the Chunin Exam." Kitsune removed the kunai allowing Anko to turn around to face her. "You also managed to preform and maintain an S-Rank Wind Jutsu as well, but make sure that you use it as your last resort. Understood?"

"Yes, Anko-Sensei," Kitsune nodded.

"Good," Anko told her, "now let's get back to the village cause I'm dieing for some dumplings."

Kitsune giggled before she walked over and picked up her bag where her knew outfit was inside making her smile. Once they both had their things the two of them started heading back to the village for the festival or in Anko's case for some dumplings.

The Arena!

Kitsune stood with the other comparators in a line, but took notice that Sasuke and Naruto are late which worried her greatly. After letting out a sigh she then turned her eyes onto the stands to see that over half of the Masato Clan was there to watch and also noticed that Anko was setting next to her Grandfather talking with the old man about something quietly that had him worried, however, she also noticed that instead of Hayate standing in front of them it another man.

'Look at this,' Shikamaru thought, 'we're missing quite a few people here.' Kitsune let out a sigh before she and the others all heard a noise making them turn around to see Naruto come skidding in. The young Hatake sweatdropped while she laughed nervously fighting the urge to hit Naruto for his dumb stunt. 'He sure knows how to make an entrance. Idiot.' Shikamaru moved to help Naruto up while Kitsune was shaking her head. "What a drag."

"Ugggggh," Naruto groaned before he pushed away from Shikamaru, "guys, run! You won't believe this, but there's a huge herd of stampeding bulls coming this way."

'Baka,' Kitsune thought with a sigh.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, "yeah, you're right, I don't believe it."

"I'm serious!" Naruto yelled at him, "there must be a million of them coming right this…way..." At that moment he noticed that they were missing some one. "Hey, wait. Where's Sasuke?"

"I'm fighting Dosu and he's missing, too," Shikamaru added.

"Hey!" a voice said making the three of them to look over to see that it was a man with a senbone sticking out of his month that spoked up. "Knock it off. Quite your fidgeting you three. Stand up straight and present yourselves proudly to the spectators." The crowd started to cheer loudly through out the stadium while the Chunin hopefuls all stood at the ready. "You guys are the heroes of this final competition."

"Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this years Chunin Selection!" the Hokage announced from the kage box, "we have come to the final competition between the 12 candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now, everyone enjoy."

"Oh. There's one more thing before we get started," the man began as he was pulling out a piece of paper from his vest before opening it up for everyone to see. "Look it over." Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kitsune eyes widen at the new development, however, Kitsune noticed that Dosu's name wasn't on the paper. "There's been a slight change in the match ups, but now it's sat so I want everyone to take one last look on who you'll be facing."

**Tournament Match Ups!**

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuuga

Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara of the Desert

Match 3: Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro

Match 4: Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari

Match 5: Luna Hikari Vs Arashi Masato

Match 6: Kitsune Hatake Vs Riku Tenshi

'I thought I was suppose to fight an extra match,' thought Shikamaru, 'hey, so that Dosu guy dropped out.'

"Uh, question?" Naruto asked as he raises his hand, "question."

"What is it?" the man asked.

"I was-uh, just wondering what'll happen to Sasuke, I mean, if he doesn't show up," Naruto wonder.

"If a candidate is not here in the arena at the time his name is called…He forfeit's the match."

'It doesn't make sense,' Naruto thought, 'Sasuke's not the type to miss this even if he has to drag himself here.'

'Dad, what are you and Sasuke doing?' Kitsune thought, 'if you don't hurry up then Sasuke well miss his match and be disqualified, however, if that's not the case and you miss my match then you better say goodbye to your books.'

"All right, now listen up!" the senbone man said, "the terrain's different but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. The match continues until the candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood?" At this everyone nodded. "These are the opponents for the first match; Naruto Uzumaki And Neji Hyuga. Those two stay. The rest of you can go to the waiting area."

"Good luck Naruto," Kitsune whispered into his ear before following Shikamaru up to the competitor box.

Kitsune let out a sigh as she watched Naruto match and once again felt the need to mime some one, however, this time it wasn't Neji, but Hinata's Father. The silverette also felt the need to make Hinata's Father bleed to death while bagging for mercy that she wouldn't give him. Kitsune shooked her head wondering what was going on and where the dark thoughts where coming from before she gripped her left arm with a scowl on her face. After getting the Curse Mark, Kitsune had started to realize that her most of her thoughts where more dark then usual and when she had brought this up with Anko back in the Forest of Death she was told that the Curse Mark completely over wrote her clan's Crest Seal that locked up their dangerous personality. Kitsune's thoughts were broken by the cheers of the crowd making her to look down to see Naruto blowing kisses to them while Neji was being taken away from the arena.

"Naruto defeated Neji," Shikamaru said in surprise, "Oh man, I can't believe it. And I thought Naruto was the same as me, one of the dorky uncool guys."

"Dorky and uncool?" Shino asked looking at Shikamaru.

"Now everyone is saying he's going to make something big of himself. Just great! I doubt I can beat him now. This is really bad. I've never felt so depressed…What a drag..." Shikamaru complained.

Kitsune giggled before she looked back at the arena just as Naruto come up and started to talk to Shikamaru about something that she didn't pay attention, too.

'Sasuke, where are you?' Kitsune thought as she looked around, 'and Dad as well.'

"That Sasuke," Shikamaru groaned, "what does he think he's going? Forfeiting?"

"A wise man never quites danger," Shino stated, "leading to a wise discussion."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "he's defiantly going to be here. Believe it."

"Well, if he doesn't get here soon then he won't like the punishment," Kitsune growled.

Shikamaru and Naruto moved away from her a bit as they saw a dark side to Kitsune that they never thought they'll see while Shino just looked at her. Naruto then took the time to look over at Gaara who looked back at him with a glare that Naruto returned with one of his own.

'But seriously what is he doing?' Naruto thought as he looked back, 'if he doesn't get here soon he's going to be disqualified.' Naruto glanced at Kitsune. 'And dead meat if Kitsune ever get's her hands on him.'

"Listen everyone!" the proctor called out, "one of the competitors for the next battle has not arrived yet." He allowed it to sink in. "So we're going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one."

Naruto and Kitsune let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good," Naruto stated.

_"_Hey!" Shikamaru yelled in despire, "that means my battle is one match closer now, what a drag."

_"_Then onto the next battle," the proctor announced, "so Shino and Kankuro, come down!"

_"_Proctor!" Kankuro called out, "I withdraw! I withdraw, so please advance to the next match!"

"Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Shino Aburame wins by default!" the proctor announced once again. Kitsune let out a groan just before a gust of wind picked up making her to look at Temari as she sailed down on her fan. "You are?"

"It's my turn right?" Temari asked.

"Well, your sure an eager on aren't cha?" the proctor asked, "fine. Let's start the next match then. Hey, you up there! Come down!"

"Aw, come on!" Shikamaru groaned, "what're you doing, moving these matches up like this? Why does it have to my stupid match that gets pushed up? Oh man, this is such a drag."

"Shikamaru Nara, come on!"

'Great,' Shikamaru thought, 'if it's going to be like this then maybe I withdrew, too.'

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as clapped the lazy boy on his back, "Shikamaru, you can do it!"

Kitsune covered her mouth to surpress a giggle as Naruto knocked Shikamaru over the railing while Luna giggled a bit.

'Yeah, thanks a lot Naruto,' Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

The silverette let out a sigh as she watched Shikamaru's match continue, but it wasn't long before the match was over with Shikamaru forfeiting though technically he won.

"Alright, now for the next match!" the proctor yelled, "well Luna Hikari and Arashi Masato, please come down!" The two young Genins jumped down to the field below to the cheer of the crowd who were looking forward to seeing a Hikari fight. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Then begin!" the proctor announced.

Arashi was the first to attack, but Luna was quick to dodge before they engaged into hand to hand combat. Kitsune blinked as she watched Arashi fight before smirking when she realized who his teacher for the month break was.

"I see," Kitsune breathed.

"See what?" Naruto asked as he and Shino looked at her.

"Arashi has been training with my Grandfather for the month break," Kitsune answered, "I even think that his Kyoufugan has developed a bit, too, thanks to my Grandfather's teaching."

"I get it," Shino stated as he looked back at the match, "Arashi was training in the Masato Clan's way."

"You got it in one, Shino," Kitsune agreed with him, "for you see, Arashi is my fourth cousin."

"Your fourth cousin?" Naruto asked confused.

Kitsune looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"Of course," Kitsune agreed, "his close enough to the head family, but far enough that if I was to say...marry him then there would be no defect to any children that he and I had." Kitsune looked back at the fight. "Of course that is if he and I were to marry, but I have my eyes on someone else."

"Wow," Naruto breathed back he looked back at the match, "that's crazy."

"Tell me about it," Kitsune agreed with him.

Luna jumped back from Arashi before preforming some hand signs.

"Water Style: Waterfall Basin!" Luna announced making Kitsune gave off a whistle as the jutsu summoned a large amount of water.

"Now that's what I call smart thinking," Kitsune stated.

"Huh?"

"Luna used a jutsu that summoned a large amount of water without the requirement for water to be near by," Kitsune answered.

"So in other words she created her own source of water," Shino finished.

"Right," Kitsune agreed with him once again.

"Water Style: Water Hurricane!" Luna yelled as she preformed more hand signs.

Kitsune watched as a giant hurricane appeared using the blade of wind that drew Arashi in into the hurricane that started to violently slashing at him.

"This is over," Naruto said as Arashi fall to the ground.

"Don't count Arashi out yet Naruto," Kitsune told the boy, "he's not some one to underestimate."

The crowd let out a gasp when Arashi stood up slightly shaking, but not to much. Arashi looked at Luna with the Kyoufugan active only for her to look at his feet to avoid making eye connect.

"Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears!"

Kitsune watched as condense stone from the ground started to shape into spikes that will protrude from the ground that she knew where for skewer the target, but the silverette also knew that the spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density. Luna started making hand signs as quickly as the spikes where coming at her.

"Ice Style: Ice Shield!" Luna yelled as the water moved in front of her before turning into ice while the ground at her feet turned into ice as well

Kitsune cackled as the spikes hit the shield from all sides while the ice on the ground protected her from more spikes.

"How did she do that?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kitsune.

"The Hikari hail from the Land of Snow where a village called Koorigakure resides," Kitsune answered, "Koorigakure stands for The Village Hidden within the Ice."

"What does that have to do with Luna using Ice Style Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Everything," Kitsune answered, "almost all of the ninjas that hail from Koorigakure have Wind and Water Chakra Nature."

"Combined them together and you get Ice Style Ninjutsu, right?" Shino asked.

"Correct Shino," Kitsune answered with a nodded, "the Hikari's are famous for not only their Kekkei Genkais, but also for their control of Ice Style Ninjutsu. Though unlike Haku who had the Hoton Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki Clan it's not a Kekkei Genkai for them, but a natural fusion of Wind and Water Chakra." Kitsune leaned a bit more forward. "After about 90 to 80 years ago, the Hikari Clan relocated to the Land of Wind where they meet their end about 6 years ago with only Luna as the last living member." Naruto looked back at the white haired girl. "Luna is suppose to be the Next Head of the Hikari Clan as her hair is white in color only normal members hair are lighter color of blue to black."

"Why is Luna a part of the Leaf Village if she was born in the Sand Village?" Shikamaru asked as he joined them thoroughly confused.

"It was for her own protection," Kitsune answered as a dark look appeared on her face, "a team of Leaf Ninjas where helping a team Sand Ninjas with the after math of the massacre when they found her. The Sand Ninjas knew that the Kazekage would do something that would either kill her or break her so without anyone knowing they helped the Leaf Ninjas sneak Luna out of the Sand Village without anyone seeing them."

"Alright, I get that, but how do you know all of this?" Shikamaru asked.

"My Dad was a part of that team of Leaf Ninjas," Kitsune answered, "along with my Mother."

"Kakashi-Sensei told secrets of a mission that was suppose to be top secret?" Shino asked.

"That's not it," Kitsune answered, "I read his mission report before he turned it in. He stayed up all night writing it and didn't fall asleep till about 2 in the morning." Shino hummed as he watched the match that was still going on. "Arashi may have gotten strong of the month, but he's no where near Luna's level yet."

"Earth Style: Earth Flow River!" Arashi yelled as he preformed hand signs. Kitsune watched as the ground under Luna started to turning into a river of mud to throw her off balance, but she was quick to get it back before jumping out of it just as Arashi started on the hand signs again. "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!"

Naruto let out a gasp as a dragon-like head started to throw fire of concentrated mud at Luna. The young Hikari quickly jumped out of the way of the mud balls as they where fired before she started her own hand signs.

"Water Style: Hard Water Spike!"

Luna started to generates a huge and highly condensed spike of water around her arm that drilled Arashi into the ground. Kitsune rest her chin on the palm of her hand as she watched the match while the two of them started to use taijutsu again.

"It won't be long now," Kitsune mumbled, "before Arashi passes out of Chakra exhaustion. Though Luna might just knock him out with one punch."

Naruto leaned a bit over the railing to see that Arashi was indeed breathing hard while Luna was barely panting. They all could tell that it was over the moment that Luna shot forward with her fist pulled just before it made contact with Arashi's face sending me backwards and into a wall knocking him out cold.

"Winner by Knock Out, Luna Hikari!"

The whole stadium was cheering loudly while Medics took Arashi the infirmary to get patched up.

"I better get down there," Kitsune told them before jumping over the railing and landing.

"YOU CAN DO IT KITSUNE!" the silverette heard Naruto, Ino, and Sakura yell to her.

"Next match well by Kitsune Hatake Vs Riku Tenshi!" the proctor announced to the cheering crowd.

'This is going to be fun,' Kitsune thought as Riku joined her on the field.

...My Lin...

_Should I do **Sasuke Vs Gaara** or do a quick summary about the match then go right to the invasion?_


End file.
